Uno como Nosotros
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Deadpool siempre ha estado tras Spiderman. Él nunca negará eso, desde luego, pero...¿por qué el arácnido se lo pone tan dificil? El bueno de Wade no necesita esas cosas para animar sus animos, amigo. Pero las cosas se ponen aun más dificiles cuando un invitado inesperado aparece de la nada y se interpone aun más en su relación. ¿O no? -Contado desde la pespectiva de Deadpool
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos de nuevo. Aquí llego a vosotros con una nueva historia. En esta ocasión, un Spiderpool. No sé si así se llama el fandom o me he inventado yo el nombre, pero es como siempre los he llamado. Quién no conozca este fandom, es que no ha tocado un comic de ambos juntos en la vida, ya que no solo te los ves en los fanarts, si no que puedes ver en los cómics como Deadpool se comporta con Spiderman como una fans.**

 **No sé de donde ha salido esta historia, la verdad. Estaba pensando qué saldría de una fusión de trajes de Spiderman y Deadpool y, conforme dibujaba esa imagen que me vino a la cabeza (si no sois de Wattpad, entrad en mi tumblr para verlo: search/tomoyo+chidori Es el único tumblr con ese nombre que sale, así que no tiene perdida), me vino la idea sobre un fanfic de ellos dos en plan broma, contado desde la perspectiva de Deadpool, que siempre sería más cómico. Como siempre, decir que los personajes no me pertenecen (excepto Redpool. Él si me pertenece porque lo he creado yo, vamos) si no que son de la compañía de comic Marvel. Yo solo los utilizo para un fic de fans para fans.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutéis y ya hablaré más al final.**

 **UNO COMO NOSOTROS – CAPITULO 1**

… **...**

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no tengo el descuento de tacos?! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Vengo a este puto puesto a desayunar todas las mañanas! ¡Exijo mi descuento de superhéroes del 8%!

Oh. ¡Ey! No sabía que estabais ahí, observándome de nuevo. Os invitaría a un taco, pero aquí el señor "Bigotes Locos" dice que no tengo derecho al descuento porque ya he roto su furgoneta una veces. Pero...¿qué culpa tengo yo de que los malos siempre me pillen aquí? Además, la cuarta pared sigue siendo una pared y, por mucho que la rompa con mi sensual voz, no os podría dar nada.

A parte del tremendo disgusto que me he llevado en mi puesto favorito, por la cara, in MY FACE monstruosa, no ha sido una mañana muy productiva.

He ido a visitar a mi querido Spidey y le he preparado un pequeño desayuno. ¿Y creéis que me lo ha agradecido? ¡No! ¡El muy desconsiderado me ha echado sin más! ¡Sin contemplaciones!

-¡Deadpool, largate de aquí! ¡Y deja de traerme shawarma todas las mañanas!- me ha gritado a mi preciosa carita-escroto.

Pero, ¿qué quiere que le traiga si ahora forma parte del equipo del señor "Ádmirame, América. La paz mundial está en mis manos pero...¿tratados de Sokovia? ¿Por qué no? ¿Dónde firmo?". Le traería un bizcocho, pero tengo entendido que su tía May, "Mirad el cuerpazo que tengo con 50" se encarga de atiborrarle con esa mierda y a ella no le chista lo más mínimo. Veo una clara preferencia de bandos aquí que hiere hasta lo más hondo a mi indestructible corazoncito.

Desde luego...no sé para qué me esfuerzo. Esta claro que lo mío es dar por culo a los malos y punto. Y si mi pequeño Spidy por fin acepta algo que salga de mí, solo tiene que arrodillarse cuando quiera.

Guardo los tacos que me sobran en los bolsillos de abajo.

¡¿Qué os habíais pensado?! ¡¿Qué hablaba de otras escenas tan hot como las de mi primera peli?! (Seguimos buscando a alguien decente que haga de Cable. Interesados, dejen su curriculum aquí) ¡No seáis cerdos! Mi pequeño Spidey es un chico delicado y las guarrada las dejo para la soledad de mi cuarto, donde mi unicornio pueda mirar. Mi chico-araña aún no me ha dejado estar más de tres minutos en su habitación.

Una vez estuve 30, pero no cuenta porque estaba debajo de su cama y me dormí, así que no logré verle nada.

En fin...después de que Guillermo, de "Tacos Guillermo", me haya desangrado sin piedad solo por una docena de tacos, me decido a seguir a mi pequeño Spidey en una de sus aventuras por la ciudad.

-Insertar imagen sexy de Spiderman aquí-

Es increíble, ¿verdad? Pensé que el depresivo multimillonario crea-grupitos no podía hacerle verse aún mejor. ¡Pero lo ha hecho! Mi Spidercito se ve bastante bien enfundado en ese ajustado traje. Y a él también le sienta muy bien el rojo.

Si es que...los que valemos, valemos. Y no, no voy a mencionar a cierto invidente con mejor visión interior que yo, que deambula por Hell Kitchen. Pero creo que haríamos un trío espectacular. De superhéroes rojos, mentes calenturientas. ¿De qué vais?

Spiderman no me ha visto. Con mis reflejos felinos y mis dotes ninjas de alto nivel, he sido totalmente invisible a sus ojos. Pero es lo que tiene ser un hombre de mi nivel. La calidad no se paga. Aunque puedo alquilarme si llegamos a un precio razonable.

¡Mierda! Me he vuelto a desviar del tema. ¡No me interrumpáis más!

Mi Spidey estaba sacando unos niños de un autobús (en serio...¿Cuántos accidentes puede sufrir un autobús escolar para que el cliché pase a ser una pesadilla?) y yo me dedicaba a sacarle fotos.

Tenía ya varios albunes llenos. El único que seguía semi-vacío era el de "Spiderman a medianoche".

No sé como, pero, cada vez que me había intentado colar en su cuarto, mientras dormía, o saltaba de la cama o se encontraba ya esperándome. Mi pequeño es todo un niño hábil.

Pues eso..., que estaba contemplando su rescate heroico número...no sé. ¿Un millón?, cuando algo extraño pasó.

Y no del tipo extraño en plan: "¿Cómo vas a estar embarazada de mí si aún no lo hemos hecho?", si no del tipo: "¿Eso es un portal interdimensional abriéndose en mitad de la calle?".

Porque eso era justo lo que estaba pasando. Delante de mis propias narices, y muy cerca de mi pequeño Spidey, que seguía sacando niños del autobús (¿Cuantos había allí dentro?), se había abierto un enorme portal blanco que parecía estar girando sobre sí mismo.

El Gobierno debería plantearse como sacar la energía eléctrica de un portal cuando estaba abierto, porque el condenado brillaba como un empollón en un after a las 3 de la mañana. Incluso yo, con mis múltiples habilidades, tuve que cerrar los ojos para no quedarme ciego. Y no, no estoy haciendo referencia a Daredevil. Maldita sea. Buscáis cosas donde no las hay. Oh, Punisher...¿estás por aquí? ¿Vas a jugar al sado-maso conmigo?

*Cof, cof*

Perdón, no sé que me ha pasado ahí. Creo que me ha dado tos.

Mi poder regenerativo podría curar mis ojos si me los abrasara, pero vamos... que tampoco es plan de hacerme daño a propósito con-ti-nua-men-te. No seamos idiotas tampoco. ¡No va por tí, Jackass! Adoro ese programa.

De aquel condenado portal, que no dejaba de brillar, apareció alguien, una forma oscura que no pude identificar, y que vi como caía sobre mi querido Spidey, derribándolo al suelo y haciendo que yo saliera hacía ellos en 0, , con una aparición espectacular que Hollywood debería aplaudir más de vez en cuando.

-¡Largo de ahí! ¡El chico-araña es mío!- grité, lanzando al tipo que se atrevía a estar tumbado encima de mi Peter bien lejos de él.

Si alguien podía estar entre aquellas piernas, ese era yo. Llevaba tiempo currándome el derecho de ello durante meses, empleando el encanto natural que poseo y los regalos que, no sé porqué, no le habían acabado de gustar.

-¿Por qué me has traído otro tarro lleno de moscas?- me preguntó la ultima vez, cuando se lo dejé encima de su cama, con un lazo rojo.

-Hombre...si te tengo que explicar esto a tí...

¿No era bastante obvio? Él era el chico araña, las arañas cazan moscas y yo le llevaba moscas al chico araña como regalo. ¡Era de cajón!

Solo cuando lancé al tipo lejos de él me dí cuenta de como iba vestido.

Ví esos colores rojo y negro, ese diseño tan familiar, esa máscara de araña...

-Cablepool...¿eres tú?- pregunté, emocionado.

-¿Quién?- murmuró el recién llegado, poniéndose en pie.

-¡Spidey, levanta! ¡Nuestro hijo del futuro a venido a vernos!

Y eso era lo que parecía; la fusión de nuestros trajes en él era lo que daba a entender, emocionándome como nunca.

-¡Voy a ser padre!- seguí diciendo, observando a la gente a nuestro alrededor, que parecía no tener ni idea de lo que les estaba hablando.-¡Voy a tener un hijo con Spiderman! ¡Que se corra la voz! ¿Cómo se para una imprenta?

-¡Deadpool, tranquilizate!- me dijo mi pequeño castaño, que también había logrado ponerse en pie.-Deja que hable. Quiero saber quién es.

-¿Y a caso tienes que preguntárselo? ¿No es obvio? Es nuestro hijo del futuro, que viaja en el tiempo, y a venido a conocer a sus padres 20 años antes- seguí diciendo, envuelto en mi momento de emoción.

Sentía como si en ese momento pudiera volar.

-Me llamo Redpool- se presentó el recién llegado.-Y, en realidad, no vengo del futuro, si no de una realidad paralela.

Aquello hundió un poco mi ánimo, ¿para qué engañarnos?

-Entonces...¿no vienes del futuro a avisarnos de un enorme peligro, que cambiara a otro peor cuando lo arreglemos, y aparecerás semana tras semana para advertirnos?- pregunté, ya a la desesperada.

-No- zanjó el tipo tajantemente.-Como justo acabo de decir, vengo de una realidad paralela, buscando a mi maestro.

-A heredado tu seriedad, pero tiene mi estilo- le susurré a Spidey.

E, implacablemente, él me ignoró.

-¿Quién es tu maestro?- le preguntó este.

-El Deadpool de mi realidad. Hace días que ha desaparecido y eso no puede ser posible, porque estamos en medio de nuestro entrenamiento.

¿Entrenamiento? ¿A vuestras mentes también han acudido imágenes de tíos sudorosos, medio-desnudos, chocando unos con otros, rozándose sin parar? No. A la mía tampoco.

-¿Y no te dijo a donde iba o porqué?- le preguntó Spidey, observando a la gente a nuestro alrededor.

Yo también me había dado cuenta de que se mantenían alejados de nosotros, pero no era de extrañar. Mi grandeza les achantaba. Es lógico. Alguien con mi carisma podía entender que les ocurriera eso. Aunque también era posible que no se fíen de ese hijo que pudo ser y no fue nuestros que acababa de aparecer de un portal.

Nueva York estaba ya demasiado acostumbrada a que siempre ocurriera algo malo. ¿Cuantos ataques había recibido desde que apareció el señor de metal? ¿300? sinceramente, ni siquiera sé porque aún hay gente viviendo en esta ciudad.

¿Hola? ¿Instinto de supervivencia? ¿A dónde te fuiste? Te ando buscando.

En fin... Traté de concentrarme en la conversación.

-Mi maestro no tenía que irse a ninguna parte- decía Redpool en esos momentos.-El Spiderman de nuestra realidad murió hace poco y a mi me crearon hace poco utilizando su ADN, combinado con el de nuestro Deadpool. Me empezó a entrenar cuando el experimento salió bien y tenía que enseñarme de todo lo que soy capaz.

-¿Ves como sí que es hijo nuestro?- le dije a Spiderman.-De nuestro ADN, ha salido él. Ha sido como tenerlo, pero sin pasar por el parto. Ni dejarme entrar en tu cama.

El tipo nuevo no me miró con demasiados buenos ojos.

-¿Este Deadpool es siempre así?

-Sé que soy demasiado magnifico para tus ojos, nene. Pero resiste mi carisma porque no podré aceptar tus sentimientos por mí. Mi corazón pertenece a otro- le tuve que decir.

Sabía que era duro escuchar esas palabras viniendo de mí, destruir sus sueños de esa cruel manera, pero yo era totalmente fiel a mi Spidey.

-Tranquilo- le dijo Peter a Redpool.-Con el tiempo te acostumbras.

El tipo asintió, pero no pareció muy convencido.

-¿Por qué crees que tu maestro estaría en nuestra realidad?- le preguntó.

-Porque el portal que esta en nuestro mundo así lo ha indicado. Apareció en los informes que imprime cada vez que el portal se usa y he decidido venir a buscarlo.

-A lo mejor solo anda por aquí buscando un poco de juerga- sugerí.

-¡Eso es imposible!- exclamó Redpool, dejándome sorprendido por su explosión emocional.-¡Mi maestro tendrá el mismo nombre que tú, pero no se parece nada a tí! ¡Es un hombre serio, responsable! ¡No se iría así, sin más!

¡¿Un Deadpool serio y responsable?! ¡Dios! ¡Creí que mi cabeza iba a explotar de algún momento a otro! Como esos globos que se inflan demasiado y acaban por explotar con un ``Plof´´.

-Eh, tranquilizate- le indicó Spiderman, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro.-Si tu maestro está en esta realidad, no sería muy difícil de encontrar.

-Tal vez deberíamos contarles esto a aquellos que tienen las grandes mentes de esta realidad para que pueden ayudar- sugirió Redpool.-En nuestra realidad, uno de esos hombres, siempre ha sido Reed Richard, de los 4 Fantas...

-¡No! ¡No lo digas!- exclamé yo.-¡Los derechos sobre ellos aún son algo confusos y no sabemos si nos denunciarían si los nombramos aquí! Además, no se aclaran con el casting de personajes. ¿No es verdad, Johnny negro?

-¿De qué está hablando?- preguntó Redpool.

-No le hagas mucho caso- le dijo Spiderman.

-¿Cómo que no me haga caso? Encima que velo por nuestro derechos, para que no nos denuncien ni nada...

Me sentí hondamente ofendido.

-De todas formas, mientras busco a mi maestro en esta realidad, necesito mantenerme con vosotros- aseguró Redpool.

-¿Cómo que mantenerte con nosotros? ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Spiderman.

-Aun soy relativamente nuevo con mis poderes. Aún no sé como funciona del todo. Sin que él esté conmigo, necesito que alguien me enseñe y vosotros sois la razón de que yo tenga mis poderes en esta realidad. ¿De quién voy a aprender mejor que de vosotros?- comentó este.

-¡Un momento!- exclamó mi Spidey, un poco alterado.-¿Lo que estás diciendo es que vas a estar con nosotros hasta que aparezca tu maestro?

-Sí, eso es justo lo que ha dicho. ¿Cuál ha sido la parte que se te ha escapado?- le pregunté yo a este.

A lo mejor llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando o algo y por eso su mente no funcionaba como debería. Si me hiciera caso y dejara que yo le cuidara... Hasta me había comprado un disfraz de enfermera y todo, en el cual si que me hicieron el descuento de superhéroe.

¿Cuantos superhéroes habían tenido que comprárselo para que hicieran el descuento sobre esas cosas? Una imagen de Wolverine disfrazado vino a mi mente e hizo que me estremeciera de arriba a bajo. Era demasiado sexy para soportarlo.

-Pero...yo no puedo llevarlo a casa- me dijo Spidey, entrando un poco en pánico.-Si tía May me ve con él, se montará una buena.

A mi lo que me extrañaba era que la tía May aún no se hubiera dado cuenta de que su sobrino siempre desaparecía cuando aparecía Spiderman o que las habilidades como reflejos o velocidad de este habían mejorado. Menos las horas de clase, ambos pasaban el tiempo juntos. ¿Qué clase de familia no se daría cuenta que pasaba algo con el joven Parker?

Estaría demasiado ocupada haciendo bizcochos o panes de nueces y dátiles.

-Pues mi piso es enano, pero, si te pones a limpiar y usas el disfraz de sirvienta que tengo, te puedes quedar conmigo- afirmé yo.

¿Qué? ¿Que por qué tenía ese disfraz también en casa? Bueno...me hacían descuento en disfraces y me puso un poco duro al imaginarme a mi Spidey con él puesto, así que...

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A qué vienen esas miradas?! ¡No tenéis derecho alguno a juzgarme! ¡No me obliguéis a buscar dentro de vuestros armarios o debajo de vuestras camas a ver que encuentro!

-No, no necesito quedarme en alguna de vuestras casas- dijo Redpool, dirigiéndome una mala mirada.

Hasta con la máscara puesta, sé cuando alguien me mira mal. Es un don que tengo.

-Lo que necesito de vosotros es que me guiéis por vuestro mundo mientras busco a mi maestro. Necesito aprender de vosotros y saber por donde me muevo. Es posible que este mundo no sea exactamente como el mío.

-¿Eso significaría irse de viaje con mi querido Spidey durante un tiempo indefinido?- pregunté.

Sentí com se me ponían los dientes largos solo de imaginármelo. Los dos en una caravana, cruzando el país, haciendo hogueras al caer la noche... Y, cuando aparecieran las estrellas en el cielo nocturno, levantaríamos nuestras máscara y, bueno... Creo que os podréis imaginar el resto sin ninguna ayuda.

-¡Me apunto!- exclamé en el acto.

-Yo no puedo hacer eso- se quejó mi Spidey.

Al parecer, no quería ponerme las cosas demasiado fáciles.

-Yo tengo instituto, trabajos que hacer, proyectos que presentar... Y tampoco puedo decirle a la tía May que me voy así, sin más. No lo aceptaría.

-Pero para irte con el señor Stank si que puedes, ¿no?- le espeté, cruzándome de brazos, como un novio celoso.

¿Qué queréis que os diga? Me molestaba un poco que se esforzara tanto por el hombre de metal pero no hiciera el más mínimo esfuerzo por mi parte. Era como si yo no le interesara en absoluto, ¿no os parece?

Lo sé. Eso es imposible. Solo con mi voz ya sé que lo tenía completamente enamorado, pero, a pesar de eso, estas escenas me hacían dudar de mi innegable atractivo.

-El señor Stark se encargó de todo- me soltó este, haciendo especial incápie en decirme bien su apellido, como si yo no lo hubiera pronunciado mal a propósito.

¿Cuantas bromas han habido después de esa mínima escena casi al final de la película? En mi opinión, había otras escenas más divertidas. Como el forzoso beso entre el capi-escudo con la sobrina de su novia muerta. Quitando el hecho de ya parece bastante improbable la casualidad de que ambos se conozcan, ¿el señor América también se enamora de ella? ¿Qué clase de feromonas desprenden las Carter? Sería algo digno de estudio.

-Podrías llamarlo para que se ocupe de todo de nuevo- le sugirió Redpool.-Si le explicas la situación, seguro que te ayudara. Dices que ya lo ha hecho antes, así que no tiene porque no hacerlo de nuevo.

-¿Cómo es el Ironman de tu realidad?- pregunté, solo por mera curiosidad.

El tipo no pareció muy cómodo con mi pregunta, pero, tras pensárselo un poco, acabó por contestarme.

-Es el rey.

-Joder. ¿Tan importante se cree?- comenté.

-No, no es debido a su actitud. Él es...es el rey de América. De verdad.

¡Toma ya! Incluso en otras realidades, el tío no podía ser un simple barrendero o alguien que trabajara en un supermercado como la gente de a pie. El tío era el puto rey de América. Ni siquiera presidente. El PUTO rey.

-Aun así, no quiero darle más problemas al señor Stark. Este no es el mejor momento para eso- dijo Spiderman, aún algo nervioso.

-Bueno... yo tengo una solución más rápida para esto- afirmé.

-¿Ah, sí?- me preguntó mi adorable Spidey, volviéndose hacía mí.-¿Y cuál es?

Saqué una de mis pistolas y golpee a Spidey en la cabeza con la culata, haciendo que cayera inconsciente al suelo.

-Pero...¡¿qué has hecho?!- exclamó Redpool.

-Eh. No te pongas ahora puritano conmigo. Has dicho que nos necesitabas a los dos para esta misión, ¿verdad? Él decía que su tía no le iba a dejar venir, así que he eliminado a los intermediarios. No le doy la opción de pedir permiso y llamaré al señor motores y trajes caros para que nos cubra. Punto.

-Pero...eso no es lo que él quería- soltó este.

-Si vas a ser un superhéroe, vas a tener que aprender que no siempre tienes que hacer lo que quieres- le dije.

Cogí el cuerpo inconsciente de mi amor y me lo cargué al hombro, agradeciendo que fuera tan pequeño y delgado, golpeando aquel pequeño trasero que tenía tan cerca de la cara.

-Ya podemos irnos- le informé a Redpool.

Y nos fuimos.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

 **Bueno...¿qué os va pareciendo la historia con este primer capitulo? Me cuesta meterme en la personalidad de Deadpool porque hay que estar buscando el lado cómico a todo. A veces me salia de él y tenía que repasar las escenas y volver a escribirlas para que tuvieran sentido y pareciera que hablaba él.**

 **Espero que eso lo esté consiguiendo, porque, entonces, este fanfic no tendría mucho sentido.**

 **Deadpool, tanto lo que he visto en la película, videojuegos y cómics, ha sabido siempre que él y su mundo era una creación de alguien y que estaban siendo observados, que había un publico que seguía sus aventuras y, en algunos cómics, incluso se ha impuesto como misión destruir todos sus mundos ficticios y aniquilar al mundo real que le había dado vida. De esos temas podemos encontrar los cómics de ``Deadpool mata al Universo Marvel´´, ``Deadpool mata a los clásicos´´ y ``Deadpool mata a Deadpool´´. Este ultimo le tengo un especial cariño porque el dibujante de este es Salva Espín, un paisano murciano, como yo. He incluso fue a clase con mi hermano mayor.**

 **En fin...a lo que iba. Espero que os guste como ha empezado esta aventura, porque las cosas no han hecho más que empezar. Y un largo viaje entre Deadpool y Spiderman puede hacer que ocurran muuuuuuuuuuuchas cosas.**

 **Y, con esta intriga, me despido de vosotros hasta el siguiente capitulo. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas a todas las personitas que estéis por aquí, con esta alocada historia.**

 **¿Qué os va pareciendo hasta ahora? ¿Consigo que penséis que Deadpool os está contando esta historia o no? Espero que sí, porque, si no...**

 **Por cierto, aún creo que están buscando un Cable en condiciones. La ultima noticia que tuve sobre ese tema es que estaban pensando en Liam Nelson para el papel. Sé que Cable tiene el pelo blanco, pero no es tan viejo. A veces, depende del dibujante, se vé hasta veinteañero, así que creo que Fox va a tener que seguir buscando para no cagarla.**

 **En serio, Fox. ¿Vais a empezar de nuevo con el universo de los X-men sin la colaboración de Marvel Studios? ¿Os explico la clase de cagada que vais a hacer? En fin...será mejor que os deje con la historia, porque este tema de verdad que me saca de quicio.**

 **Disfrutadlo!**

 **CAPITULO 2**

… **...**

Podrías haber cogido cualquier maldito coche (si me hubieran dejado a mí, hasta habría podido pillar el bat-móvil), pero, incluso teniendo cientos de calles donde elegir, aquel Redpool, que había salido de un portal interdimensional había elegido la furgoneta más vieja y destartalada de toda la puñetera ciudad, diciendo que sería el vehículo que menos echarían en falta.

Alguien que mantenía aquel coche, a pesar de su estado y del hedor que había allí dentro, estaba claro que le tenían mucho cariño o que era alguien con algún problema de diogenes. No había más opciones.

Ya llevábamos un tiempo en marcha y había tumbado al pequeño Spidey entre los dos, con la cabeza de este sobre mis piernas.

¿Qué queréis? Si tenía la opción de tener su cabeza tan cerca de mi zona más erógena, tened claro que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-¿Qué...?- murmuró este, despertándose, llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

Le había quitado la máscara para que pudiera respirar mejor. Además, nadie le vería dentro del coche. Y había llamado a su querido señor Stark para que nos tapara.

-¿Tú quién eres?- me soltó, el tío prepotente, cuando le exigí que hiciera todo lo que le había dicho que tenía que hacer.

Que poca vergüenza. Buscó a Spiderman por todas partes, haciendo que muchos aún no supiéramos como demonios lo había encontrado (En serio, ¿cómo lo hizo? Yo le había estado siguiendo, pero, ¿él como lo había conseguido?). Sin embargo, a mi no me conocía, a pesar de haber aparecido en las películas.

Malditos derechos de autor de las películas. Somos todos de Marvel, ¿no? ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer diferencias entre unos y otros?

Aún así, el mujeriego más grande que hubiera visto el país aceptó todo lo que le dije y aseguró que cubriría a Spiderman con su tía.

A mí me sonó más a que él personalmente mantendría ocupada a la buenorra de la tía May, pero, en fín...¿quién soy yo para meterme en eso?

-Te he tenido que dejar inconsciente para traerte- le dije a Spidey, dejando que se incorporara, a pesar de que me gustaría que se quedara sobre esa zona un poco más de tiempo.

-¿Cómo que inconsciente? ¿Traerme? ¿Dónde se supone que estamos?- preguntó él, mirando a su alrededor, pareciendo un pollo sin cabeza.

-Vamos a la casa de Doctor Strange- le dijo Redpool.-Como hechicero supremo del universo, debería poder ayudarnos de alguna manera para que yo pueda encontrar a mi maestro.

-Pero, ¿sabes donde vive?- le pregunté yo.

El tío de la capa no me parecía que fuera a aparecer en las páginas amarillas o que la dirección de su casa apareciera en las paradas de los autobuses.

-El mago conecta con varias realidades y nosotros lo hemos necesitado en más de una ocasión, así que sé donde encontrarle- aseguró nuestro hijo postizo.

-¿Me has secuestrado?- me espetó Spidey, cuando consiguió espabilarse lo suficiente, volviendo la cabeza hacía mí.

-Era lo que tenía que hacer. El chico nos necesitaba- me defendí.

-¡Deadpool, no tenias ningún derecho!- me gritó, empujándome en el pecho, supongo que con la intención de demostrar de su furia. Pero era demasiado pequeño como para que sintiera mucha presión.-¡¿Qué va a pensar mi tía cuando se dé cuenta de que he desaparecido?!

-Oh. Eso lo he dejado en manos de tu vengador favorito.

¿De dónde viene el nombre, a todo esto? ¿De qué se vengan exactamente? ¿De qué los malos quieren destruirlos? En primer lugar, solo existían los villanos porque ellos existen. Lo dejó muy claro el gran rojo que vivía en la friendzone de la pequeña Maximoff. Algo joven para mi gusto. Habría que dejarla madurar un poquito más.

El tío del parche les había llegado con ese nombre, así que tenía que derivar de ``Véngate de cagada que nosotros hemos hecho´´. Era la única explicación.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Has llamado al señor Stark?!- exclamó él.

Sin duda, yo también me pondría así si supiera que le iban a dar amor del bueno a aquella mujer a la que consideraba una madre para mi. Pero...teniendo en cuenta que a mi madre le encantaba el amor del bueno... No, al final no comprendía porque se ponía así.

-¿A quién querías que llamara si no? El puñetero estudio aún ha traído ni a la mitad de los personajes que hay realmente en el equipo. Me tengo que ajustar a lo que hay.

Otro pequeño empujón furiosos por parte de mi adorable Spidey. Incluso enfurruñado, daban ganas de coger esas mejillas hinchadas y apretarlas como una buena abuela siciliana haría.

-¿Podemos centrarnos en lo importante, por favor?- nos dijo Redpool.-Aun no me ubico demasiado bien en vuestro mundo, a pesar de las similitudes.

Spidey me dedicó una mala mirada, pero acabó centrándose en ayudar a la fusión interdimensional mientas yo echaba un vistazo a la guantera del coche.

Encontré medio bocadillo de algo que no supe identificar, así que lo lancé por la ventanilla, varios pañuelos arrugados de contenido sin identificar que también volaron por la ventanilla, unas cuantas multas, con las que hice un buen confeti, unas gafas de sol feas a rabiar, que conseguirían dañar los ojos al sol, y unos papeles arrugados que dí por sentado que se trataban de los papeles de aquel coche. Pero, como no me interesaban en absoluto, los volví a meter, tal cual, a donde los había encontrado.

-Vale. Ya está- dije en voz alta, necesitando escuchar mi propia voz después de haber estado callado 7 minutos (un nuevo récord personal).

-¿Ya está qué?- me preguntó Spidey, volviéndose hacía mí.

-Que ya me he aburrido. Me voy a echar una siesta en la parte de atrás.

E intenté irme al fondo por el hueco que había entre los asientos. Pero había tan poco espacio que acabe empujándoles a ellos, haciendo que Redpool empezara a perder el control del coche.

-¡Deadpool! ¡Para!- gritó Spidey.

-¡¿Quieres estar quieto de una maldita vez?!- me gritó el nuevo.

Que poco respeto por los mayores, la verdad. Yo no le había faltado el respeto a nadie, aunque era bastante posible que le hubiera puesto el paquete en la cara a Spidey mientras trataba de llegar a la parte de atrás.

Ellos gritaron y protestaron un poco más, dando algún que otro bandazo al coche, pero yo por fin conseguí mi objetivo, que era lo importante de todo aquello.

-Avisadme cuando lleguemos- les dije, tumbándome en el suelo de la furgoneta.

No tenía donde agarrarme, pero era como si el coche me meciera cada vez que tomaba una curva, así que me ayudó a tener un buen sueño profundo, donde el pequeño Spidey era mi amante esposa, que me recibía solo con un delantal al llegar a casa, y Redpool solo era nuestro pequeño hijo disfrazado, que venía corriendo a mis brazos cuando me oía llegar del trabajo, después de haberme pasado todo el día pateando culos.

Desde luego, era un buen sueño.

… **...**

-Creo que nos hemos tenido que equivocar en algo- oí decir a Spidey cuando salí del sueño, un rato después.

Dejé salir un sonoro bostezo y me desperecé como un gatito bueno, echando un vistazo a mi espalda, dándome cuenta de que el coche estaba parado y el motor apagado.

-¿Es que hemos llegado?- pregunté, levantándome y echando un vistazo por el cristal delantero.

-Bueno...la dirección es esta, pero no recordaba que la casa de Strange fuera así- comentó Redpool, observando la fachada de un edificio viejo y abandonado.

Había un cartel en la pared que anunciaba que próximamente iba a ser un Starbucks, aunque dudaba que el Hechicero Supremo hubiera llegado a un acuerdo con la franquicia para obtener un pellizco de los beneficios de esos cafés tan condenadamente caros.

¡En serio! La ultima vez que pisé un Starbucks, tuvo que atracar al tío que iba detrás de mí para poder pagar el café. Pero también recordareis que yo no llevo nunca la cartera encima, porque me hace arrugas en el traje.

-Será uno de esos trucos de brujo- dije.-El doctorcito tiene que estar ahí dentro.

-¿Es posible que se haya trasladado a otra parte?- preguntó Redpool.

Pero mi pequeño Spidey solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

-Está bien. Echaré un vistazo. No insistáis más- comenté.

Y, antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera decir nada, salí por la parte de atrás de la furgoneta y me dirigí a la puerta de aquella mierda de edificio.

La verdad era que como, camuflaje, estaba de puta madre. Parecía que se iba a venir abajo en cualquier momento. Hasta me dio cosita llamar a la puerta la primera vez. Pero, tras los primeros golpes, me dí cuenta de que la puerta era más sólida de lo que parecía.

-¡Doctor, abra la puerta! ¡Tengo un mal en los pantalones que tienes que resolver!- grité, golpeando la puerta.

Yo abriría la puerta si alguien aparecía y me decía eso.

Como la cosa no pareció funcionar, volví a llamar.

-¡Doctor, deje de acosar sexualmente a su criado y abra la puerta! ¡Necesitamos hacer un poco de magia por aquí! ¡Venga! ¡Soy yo, su buen amigo Deadpool!

-¿Es necesario que ale tanto la voz?- preguntó Wong, el sirviente del viejo brujo, no pareciendo muy contento de tenerme allí.

-¿A qué viene esa cara, viejo? Solo venimos a hablar con tu jefazo.

-¿Quién viene contigo?- preguntó este.

Entonces, me dí cuenta de que esas nenazas aún no se habían bajado del coche, solo haciendo la intención ahora, que estaban viendo a Wong en la puerta.

-¿No os dije que estaba aquí?- les espeté en cuanto llegaron a donde estaba.

Tenía el derecho de sentirme triunfador cuando podía, así que lo iba a aprovechar. Pero estos no comentaron nada y solo siguieron a Wong al interior del edificio, ignorándome, como siempre.

Me estaban haciendo bullying. ¿no era algo denunciable entre superhéroes?

Fiplé una vez que estuvimos dentro de la casa, más por el hecho de lo vieja que parecía, llena hasta arriba de trastos, que otra cosa.

Si yo fuera el puñetero hechicero supremo del universo, tendría la mansión más grande del barrio y una piscina llena de tacos donde las titis se bañarían desnudas en chimichangas.

Creo que es algo que haría cualquier persona normal, ¿no?

Pues no. Aquel tipo extraño (Strange, extraño. ¿Lo pilláis? En serio, ¿de donde sale su apellido? Padre crueles que no piensan en las palizas que habrá recibido su pequeño en su escuela) no tenía los grandes lujos que otros solo soñábamos.

-¿Dónde está el gran S, calvito?- le pregunté al viejo criado, dándome cuenta en ese momento de que la casa podía estar llena de objetos mágicos.

Eso podía significar encontrar la lámpara del genio de los deseos. Tenía que echar un vistazo a aquella casa que olía a museo sin ventilar.

-El señor Strange llegará de un momento a otro. Habéis llegado a la hora de su meditación.

¿Meditación? ¿Era la forma educada de decir que se la estaba cascando?

Ignoré la imagen mental que me provocó esa idea y seguí echando un vistazo a mi alrededor, tratando de comprobar si alguno de los objetos que había a mi alrededor era mágico.

Brillaría o algo, ¿no? ¿Como diferencia si no el súper S qué era un objeto mágico de un objeto a secas? Wong ya podría haberle puesto etiquetas a las cosas, teniendo en cuenta que lo único que tenía que hacer era limpiar aquel casoplón viejo de cojones.

-Señor Deadpool- me llamó el calvito cuando ya hacía intención de ir a investigar por la casa.-Debería esperar con el resto de invitados hasta que el doctor llegue.

-¿Cuanto tarda normalmente en manosearsela?- pregunté, queriendo saber cuanto tiempo tendría que fingir ser un niño bueno.

El criado-mago, que bien podría haberse escapado de Howard, empezó a ponerse rojo ante aquella pregunta, como si hubieran puesto una tetera a hervir.

Pero, antes de que este pudiera responderme con algo, alguien se le adelantó.

-Tranquilizate, Wong. Nuestro invitado siempre ha sido un hombre muy particular- le dijo Strange, entrando en el cuarto donde nos habían metido, con la capa al viento.

Aunque el efecto quedara muy bien, en realidad no eran nada prácticas. Se metían por donde no debían, te ralentizaban y, como soplara el aire por donde no debiera, serias hombre muerto en medio de una pelea.

-Señor Strange, necesitamos su ayuda- le dijo Redpool, poniéndose en pie del sofá donde se acababa de sentar.

-Eso he supuesto. Pero, lo que no entiendo es qué estás haciendo en esta realidad- le contestó Don Bigotes.

En serio, si quieres parecer un tipo cool y sabio, dejate una barbita bien recortada y punto. Ironman llevaba triunfando así desde el principio. Tendrían fans que hasta soñarían con esa barbita.

Al parecer, nuestro reciente amigo y el mago se conocían, pero a mi esa conversación me estaba aburriendo y no me estaba resultando para nada entretenida, así que, mientras nuestro amigo de rojo hablaba con el jefazo supremo y el calvito se encargaba de servir tazas de té (¿En serio? ¿A mí con té? ¿Acaso me veían cara de enfermo? Bueno...peor cara de la que ya tenía), yo me dirigí disimuladamente hacía la puerta.

Quería echar un vistazo allí de donde había aparecido nuestro particular Harry Potter para ver donde estaban los objetos mágicos de verdad.

A lo mejor, encontraba algo para hacerme aún más magnifico de lo que ya era. O algo que me permitiera volar.

Tras asegurarme que ni siquiera mi Spidercito se iba a dar cuenta de mi ausencia, me dirigí a los pisos de arriba, echando un vistazo a los horrorosos cuadros que había en las paredes y los muebles que parecían robados de cada de mi abuela.

¿Quién le había enseñado decoración? ¿El asesino de la matanza de Texas?

Decidí ignorar el lugar en general antes de que lograra que me sangraran los ojos y conseguí llegar al tercer piso. Y allí me dí cuenta de que había algo diferente al resto de la casa.

Las cosas que estaban allí estaban encerradas en urnas de cristal y los libros estaban encadenados.

Perdonadme si nunca había entrado antes en una biblioteca, pero ¿era necesario encadenar un libro más viejo que Wong? ¿A dónde temían que se fueran? ¿Les salían patas si no los tenían de ese modo?

Dudas que me fueron entrando a mi paso.

Al menos, hasta que encontré algo que me gustó.

En una de esas jaulas de cristal había el par de katanas más bonitas que había visto en toda mi vida y no pude evitar aplaudir de la emoción.

Traté de levantar la urna, pensando que así se levantaría, pero el hijo de perra no se movió ni un ápice.

No soy hombre de pensar las cosas con calma, así que simplemente me acerqué al cristal, saqué mi pistola y golpeé el cristal con la culata, esperando que se rompiera.

Nada. Ni siquiera un rasguño, una raja. ¡Nada!

-Pero...¿qué cojones...?- murmuré.-¡Se acabó! Si quieres ir por las malas, iremos por las malas- acepté.

Usando mi arma de nuevo (y me refiero a la pistola. Otras clases de armas son demasiado espectaculares para vuestros ojos) me lié a tiros con el cristal, esperando a que se hiciera añicos o algo.

Pero nada. ¡Esa maldita cosa era anti-balas!

-¿Te has divertido ya bastante?- dijo alguien tras de mí.

Pegué un grito de nena. No lo pude evitar. Pero es que juraría que hacía un instante estaba solo allí.

Al girarme, vi al gran S con cara de mosqueo, así que dí por sentado que no le había hecho mucha gracia que tratara de quitarle uno de sus juguetes.

-¿Puedes darme eso?- le pregunté, señalando las katanas.

-Son unas piezas místicas, que llevan siglos en esa vidriera de contención, la cual solo se abrirá cuando su futuro dueño aparezca- me dijo, cruzándose de brazos ante mí, como si eso fuera respuesta suficiente.

-¿Eso es que no?- pregunté yo.

¿Por qué los hechiceros necesitaban parecer tan condenadamente misteriosos? ¿Era algo que venía en el manual de instrucciones del mago común o algo así? Solo tenía que responderme sí o no. Y yo le invitaría a pizza de piña y aceitunas. Era un buen trato, ¿no?

-Deberías volver al salón- me dijo este, aún sin responderme.-Se están hablando de asuntos serios allí abajo.

Aquello solo me hizo soltar un suspiro de aburrimiento.

-¿Se supone que eso es para convencerme de bajar? ¿No sabía quién soy?

-Un hombre que se escuda en ese humor sarcástico para aparentar que no hay nada que te afecte. Wade Wilson, no es necesario que finjas de ese modo conmigo.

-Si no estoy fingiendo- le dije a aquella versión de Reed Richard con bigote.

En serio, ¿por qué los dos solo tenían canas en lugares tan específicos? ¿Eran canas de patilla? ¿No salían en ninguna otra parte? Si tuviera pelo, me lo dejaría.

-Baja ahora, Wade.

-Solo Cable me suele llamar así- le dije al Hechicero Supremo, subiéndome a la vidriera e intenté forzarla de nuevo.-Y es extraño. Hace que se me ponga dura.

Strange me puso las manos encima y, con un ligero estallido de luz, aparecimos en el salón, yo concretamente sobre la mesita del café.

-Ahora que estamos todos de nuevo aquí, volvamos al asunto que nos ocupa- dijo Mister Bigotes, ignorando mi puchero.

No me podía mostrar un juguete como ese y luego quitármelo así, sin más.

-Hablábamos sobre el hecho de buscar astralmente a mi maestro, señor- le dijo Redpool.

Si le seguía lamiendo el culo de esa manera a este, acabaría metido allí dentro, sin poder salir, como seguramente le estaría pasando a Wong.

-Podría intentarlo, pero, como os estaba diciendo, no había motivos para que el Deadpool de tu realidad estuviera aquí. Ningún peligro de esta realidad debería llamar su atención.

-Aun así, por favor. Búsquelo- le pidió nuestro amigo, el viajero.

-De acuerdo. Tienes algo suyo que pueda canalizar para encontrarlo, ¿verdad?.

-¿Es necesario?- preguntó Redpool, dejando claro que los temas mágicos no los tocaba mucho.

-Sí lo que dices es cierto y tu maestro se encuentra en esta realidad, necesito algo suyo para concentrarme en su huella astral- le explicó Strange.-Te recuerdo que ahora mismo hay dos Deadpool en esta realidad y, si busco sin nada suyo, puede mandarme hacía el que tenemos aquí.

Redpool asintió y buscó en las bolsas que llevaba en su cinturón. Este acabó sacando una especie de colgante en una cinta de cuero, una especie de araña tallada en un trozo de madera. No era la mejor talla que hubiera visto en mi vida, pero, si la pintara de negro, serviría para gastar una broma.

-¿Esto pertenece a tu maestro?- le preguntó Strange.

-Me lo hizo mi maestro- explicó Redpool, entregándoselo con cierta reticencia.

No podía ser.¿Mi versión Deadpool de su realidad tallaba en madera? Que alguien lo matara ya. Estaba más que claro que estaba sufriendo.

-Bien. Si lo hizo él, bastará- dijo Strange.-Ahora, permaneced aquí. Wong, encargate de atender de nuestros invitados. Yo me retiraré por un momento. Necesito tranquilidad y silencio para concentrarme.

-Nosotros podemos estar callados- aseguré.

-Deadpool, solo siéntate y callate- me dijo Spidey.

Y como soy un buen chico obediente, me senté a su lado, pasandole un brazo por detrás del respaldo del sofá. Si lo que quería era tenerme cerca, no tenía que poner excusas.

-Espero que consiga encontrarlo- dijo Redpool.

-El maestro lo logrará- le dijo Wong.-Pero ahora será mejor que se siente.

Y Redpool hizo caso a este y dejó de caminar arriba y abajo por la sala. Pero no cerca de mi Spidey. Eso si que no pensaba tolerarlo.

 **Fin del capitulo 2**

 **Bueno...pues ya tenemos aquí el final del capitulo 2. Si habéis visto la película y estáis pensando ``Pero si Wong no era calvo´´ es por un motivo muy simple. Cuando empecé a escribir esto, yo no había visto la película. Todo lo que he hablado aquí de Strange y su hogar es sacado de los cómics. Wong es un asiático rapado con una coleta en la nuca, delgado y, normalmente,va vestido de verde. La casa tiene tres pisos, más el sótano, y Strange tiene los objetos mágicos en ese tercer piso.**

 **Incluso lo de que tiene un cartel de Starbucks en la puerta de la fachada de su camuflaje está sacado de los cómics. El Sanctum Sanctorum se camufla de esa manera. Para ser más exactos, podéis hasta encontrar el lugar en google maps, porque hasta te dan la dirección. El hogar del hechicero Supremo es el 177 A Bleecker Street en Green wich Village de Nueva York. Ya me diréis que os ha parecido el barrio si lo habéis buscado.**

 **Creo que, ahora mismo, no tengo nada más que comentar (sí, esta charla ha sido corta), así que me pongo a escribir ya el siguiente capitulo. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas a todas personitas que seguís por aquí. Hoy no me enrollaré y os dejaré directamente con la historia, ya que, para mí, es como si me acabara de despedir en el capitulo anterior, así que ya os soltaré el rollazo luego.**

 **Disfrutad el capitulo.**

 **CAPITULO 3**

… **...**

Mientras estábamos en aquel aburrido, solo y viejisímo salón, preguntándome si habría algún tesoro algún tesoro oculto detrás de las paredes, con Wong no parando de servir tazas de té y galletitas, logrando hasta ponerme de los nervios, Redpool estaba agitando una pierna desde un sillón, con los brazos cruzados y mi Spidey se había quitado la máscara.

Era absurdo llevarla allí dentro, ya que el buen Doctor Brujo sabía todas nuestras identidades.

Era algo difícil de ocultarle a este, cuando podía ver la imagen astral, sin máscaras.

-¿Cuanto se tarda en encontrar a alguien?- le pregunté a Wong, deseando salir de aquella casa.

Como siguiera mucho tiempo más allí, tenía la sensación de que acabaría en una de esas urnas de cristal de Strange. Un sexy Deadpool esperando a que su Spidey le sacara de allí.

-El doctor Strange tardará lo que tenga que tardar- fue todo lo que dijo Wong.

Que concreto. Como profesor, no tendría precio. No saqué una de mis armas y le disparé a la cara porque aquello solo retrasaría más las cosas.

-Pero aun sigo sin entender porqué vino aquí en primer lugar- comentó Spidey.

-Si yo fuera él, que lo soy, huiría de esa vida tan aburrida- comenté.

-¡La vida de mi maestro no es aburrida!- me soltó Redpool en el acto, como si esperara a que abriera la boca. Se notaba que estaba ya conociéndome.

-¿Estás de broma? Te estaba entrenando en plan Karate Kid y te tallaba en madera. Queda más que confirmado que tenía que huir de esa vida.

-¡No digas eso! ¡No tienes derecho!- me gritó nuestro amigo rojo-viajero de las realidades.-¡No lo conoces!

-Cuando conoces a un Deadpool, los conoces a todos.

-¡Tú solo eres una parodia de lo que es mi maestro!

-Eh- le dijo Spidey, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a él.-No te pongas así. No le hagas caso. Siempre dice cosas como esas. Solo siéntate y espera a ver que dice Strange.

Mi pequeño Spidey siempre tratando de poner paz.

Incluso cuando los superhéroes se metieron en aquella enorme discusión familiar entre el rico y el capi-paleta de hielo, mi Spidey necesitó estar allí, ayudar, formar parte de aquel grupo que se estaba viniendo a bajo con increíble rapidez.

Ahora, ¿dónde estaban los fugitivos? Nadie lo sabía.

-Wong, dime que tenéis alcohol en esta casa- le dije al calvito.

-Tenemos cerveza, si es por lo que pregunta- me respondió.

¡No me jodas! Aquella casa tenía más años que yo. ¿Y no tenían ninguna botella de whisky o algo así, escondida en algún sitio, cumpliendo años elegantemente? No es que necesitara reforzar mis masculinidad, que también. Solo que necesitaba meterme el suficiente alcohol dentro para aguantar aquella espera.

Me sentía como si estuviera en la consulta del médico de un hospital publico.

Solo que yo no pago seguridad social. Osea, alguien que se regenera, por muchas putadas que le hagas, incluso aunque le corten la cabeza, ¿para qué necesita pagar a unos médicos que no iba a necesitar?

Eso sí. Impuestos sí que pago. Tengo derecho que la policía me dispare si la monto en algún sitio.

-Traeme lo que sea, pero que no deje de llegar. Creo que necesitaré salir borracho de aquí, pequeño.

A regañadientes, Wong salió a buscar lo que le había pedido.

-¿Crees que es un buen momento para ponerse a beber?- me soltó Spidey.

-Creo que cualquier momento es bueno para intentar emborracharse.

-¿Cómo podéis aguantar a este Deadpool?- le preguntó Redpool a Peter.

-Haciéndolo. De todas formas, no puede morir.

-Gracias- le dije a mi Spidey.-Tus palabras siempre me animan mucho.

-¿Hay algo entre vosotros dos?- siguió preguntando Redpool.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó, a su vez, Spidey.

Que inocente era. Era una de las muchas cosas de él que me gustaban.

-Que si sois pareja o algo así.

-Yo estoy intentándolo- afirmé.-Pero no veas como se resiste.

-¡Pero, ¿qué tonterías dices?!- exclamó Spidey, poniéndose en pie de un salto y viendo como su cara adquiría un delicioso color rojo vergüenza.

-Es que es lo único que se me ocurre para justificar el hecho de que te siga a todas partes.

-Pero no es que me siga porque yo quiera.

-Oh. Muy bonito. Ahora resulta que soy un acosador- espeté.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas?- me soltó Spidey a su vez.

¡Vaya! Estaban lloviendo cuchillos en aquel cuarto hacía mí, sin apenas viéndomelos venir. Menos mal que llegó Wong con unas cuantas cervezas de marca en una bandeja. Por muy mago que fuera, estaba claro que el bueno de Strange no renunciaba a algunas buenas cosas.

-No bebas ni una gota- entró diciéndome el señor bigotes, impidiéndome probar algo, colocando un tapón mágico en mi botella, con lo que no pude ni probar ni una gota, por mucho que intenté que saliera algo.

Que entrada más toca huevos.

-¿Ha conseguido encontrarlo?- le preguntó Redpool, poniéndose en pie en el acto.

Spidey lo imitó, pero yo preferí quedarme donde estaba.

-El colgante me ha servido para encontrar su huella astral- le explicó el bigotudo supremo, devolviendole el collar.-Pero, por algún motivo, no se queda quieto durante mucho tiempo en una misma ubicación.

-¿Se está teletransportando?- pregunté yo.

Como un Deadpool que era, si teníamos los mismo poderes, podría hacerlo. Yo era capaz de hacerlo, así que era posible que él también.

-No. No está empleando sus poderes- dijo Strange.-Sea como sea que esté viajando, no es cosa de sus poderes.

-Entonces...¿no consigue encontrarlo?- preguntó Redpool, pareciendo preocupado.

-Me temo que no. No permanece en un lugar el tiempo suficiente ni sigue una ruta concreta para saber a donde va.

-¿Le han secuestrado?- preguntó Spidey.

-No estoy seguro. No parece preocupado, pero tampoco parece que esté muy contento con ese viaje.

-¿Cómo sabe como se siente?- le preguntó Redpool.

-No he podido ubicarle con exactitud en Estados Unidos, pero he podido tocar su huella astral, lo que es más que suficiente para saber como se siente.

-Así que...-comenté yo, deseando salir de allí.-No ha venido porque quiera, pero tampoco sufre.

-Exacto. Además, tiene que cruzar a su realidad por el mismo portal por el que vino aquí, así que lo único que tienes que hacer, a falta de encontrarlo, es esperar a que vuelva al portal.

-¿Y si no vuelve nunca?- pregunté yo.

En seguida, un montón de miradas asesinas volaron hacía mí. Estaba claro que me hacían bullying.

-No hay motivo alguno para creer que ese Deadpool no quiera volver- dijo Strange.-Además, pertenece a otra realidad. No puede quedarse aquí de manera indefinida.

-Bueno...Cable también es del futuro y está aquí cada dos por tres- comenté.

-En realidad...-añadió Spidey.-Al ser el hijo de Cíclope, debería estar en esta realidad, pero se lo llevaron al futuro para curarlo.

-¿Tú como sabes eso?- le pregunté a mi Spidey, sorprendido.

-A diferencia de tí, yo escucho cuando me hablas.

Ok. Punto para él. En realidad, deseaba darle un beso con lengua al saber que parecía estar pendiente de cuanto le decía, pero había demasiado publico delante y se avergonzaría.

-¿Podemos volver a mi asunto, por favor?- dijo Redpool.

-Es todo lo que puedo hacer- le dijo Mister Bigotes.

-Entonces...¿todo lo que me queda por hacer es esperar?

-Te guste o no, sí. Deberías volver a tu realidad y esperarle allí.

-¡No pienso volver sin él!- gritó.

¡Que dramatico! Sería perfecto para actor de telenovelas. A no ser que debajo de la máscara fuera como yo. De ser así, solo le quedaba una opción: ser el prota de pelis de terror. Comadreja ya me lo había dicho tantas veces que, en ocasiones, soñaba con eso y todo.

-Al final, te vienes a mi queli, colega- le dije a este, poniéndome en pie.

-¿Qué?

-Que te vienes a mi casa si tienes que quedarte aquí. Pero, te lo advierto. Comparto piso con una anciana ciega. Como te vaya la geróntofilia, te machaco, niño.

Redpool me ignoró, y Spidey le dio las gracias a Strange por su ayuda. No sé dio cuenta de que no nos había ayudado a localizarlo ni nada.

-Si necesitáis ayuda, ya sabéis donde encontrarme- nos dijo el bigotes.

-Para lo que nos has servido...- comenté yo.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Wade. Lleva cuidado- me advirtió.

Pero yo solo le hice un gesto de despedida con la mano antes de salir de aquella casa.

Estaba claro que Strange pedía a gritos uno de esos programas de la tele, uno de esos donde llegaban y reformaban la casa entera hasta que parecía otra.

Nos metimos de nuevo en la furgoneta, ya que Spidey se empeñó en que teníamos que devolver lo que nos habíamos llevado, así que, al cabo de un rato, volvíamos a estar en el mismo lugar de antes, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

-Habéis llamado al señor Stark para nada- se lamentó Peter en cuanto dejamos la furgoneta en su sitio.

-Llamalo y dile que no haga nada. Ni que fuera el fin del mundo- me quejé.

Si supiera lo que me molestaba cuando hablaba del gemelo de Strange... Me daban ganas de coger aquella carita de niño bueno que tenía y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento, hasta que tuviera los labios rojos y tan sensibles de mis besos que hasta el más mínimo roce con la máscara le molestara y no pudiera pensar en el puñetero tocapelotas del Hombre de Hierro.

Pero estaba siendo un chico bueno y me estaba conteniendo como era debido, ganándomelo poco a poco hasta que, un día, cuando me colara en su cuarto, no saliera corriendo.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer yo ahora?- se lamentó Redpool.

Parecía un cachorrito perdido. Solo faltaba que se pusiera a llover para tener el efecto perfecto de dramatismo.

-Nosotros podemos entrenarte- le dijo Spidey.-Si eres una combinación de nosotros dos, ambos deberíamos poder hacer un buen trabajo contigo- afirmó.

-Desde luego- dije.-Yo puedo enseñarte a obtener pizzas gratis y Spidey como observar a las chicas en la ducha colgándote de la pared.

-Yo no puedo trabajar con él- soltó Redpool, señalándome.-Es maleducado, no se toma nada en serio, ni siquiera su papel de superhéroe y…..

-¡Eh!- le corté yo.-Alto ahí, chaval. Estoy harto de decir que no soy un superhéroe. El pobre Coloso aun estará esperando mi solicitud de amistad. Solo soy un toca huevos vestido de rojo que le gusta zurrar a los malos.

-Eso es verdad- admitió Spidey.

-Entonces….¿tú de qué sirves?- soltó Redpool, encarándome.-Si no ayudas a los demás, ¿a qué viene que vayas así vestido?

-Oh, amigo. No te gustaría verme sin esto. Créeme.

-¿De verdad que no me puedo quejar contigo?- le preguntó Redpool a Peter.

-Así vestido, desde luego que no- le dijo este.

-¿Eres deforme?- le pregunté yo.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué si eres deforme debajo de ese traje, como yo?- volví a preguntarle, señalando mi aspecto de debajo de la máscara.

-No. Soy normal. Si sufrí alguna deformidad durante la operación, el factor curativo lo arregló antes de que se hiciera permanente.

¡Que hijo de puta! ¡¿Por qué no hizo lo mismo mis poderes?!

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le preguntó Spidey entonces.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- le solté yo.-¿Acaso estas ligando con él?

-Necesito saber si podría hacerle pasar por un compañero de clase delante de mi tía. Después de todo, ella no sabe como son.

-Tengo 17- contestó Redpool.-Y mi nombre real es Paul Parker.

Aquello nos dejó a los dos desconcertados. Vale que fuera una combinación de nuestro ADN, que se hubiera sometido a una operación de ese tipo sin saber cuales serian los resultados, pero….¿qué se apellidara Parker? Eso era ya demasiado.

Redpool debió de notar nuestro asombro, ya que asintió, como diciéndonos que nos iba a explicar todo.

-En mi realidad, Spiderman era mi hermano. Soy el hermano pequeño de Peter Parker.

¿Se estaba desmayando mi Spidey? No, pero casi. Se balanceó hacia atrás sobre sus pies hasta que consiguió mantenerse en el lugar.

-¿Tengo un hermano?

-En mi realidad, sí- comentó este, pareciendo satisfecho.

-Eso tengo que verlo- dije yo en el acto.-Quítate la mascara.

-No podemos quitarnos las mascaras en mitad de la calle- se quejó Spidey.

-Tal vez tú no, pero él no tiene ningún problema.

-¿Y si se parece a mi? ¿Y si la gente nos relaciona? Estaré metido en un buen lío.

-¡Vale! Bien. ¡Dios!. De verdad que sois un par de quejitas. No me extraña que seáis familia- me quejé.

De la manera más discreta posible, llegamos al instituto de Peter, vacío a aquellas horas de la tarde y, obligándome a quedarme en la puerta, ellos entraron en los vestuarios para cambiarse. Solo para que no les viera desnudo. Como si no pudiera contener mis instintos. Bueno...era posible que no me contuviera al ver a mi Spidey, pero eso solo lo sabríamos si lo poníamos a prueba.

No se daban cuenta de que, si iban conmigo, se iba a notar un huevo que ellos debían de ser alguien de mis conocidos o los relacionarían con algún superhéroe oculto. O, a lo mejor, al verme con un par de adolescentes, se pensaban que era un pedófilo.

Estuve bastante tentando de asomarme por alguna de las ventanas de los vestuarios. Estas estaban en alto, pero eran lo suficientemente grandes para que me pudiera asomar sin problemas. Sin embargo, ellos salieron antes de que yo me decidiera a asomarme por alguna parte.

Fueron rápidos. No igual que Superman, pero casi. Oh. Y, ya que estoy, si me estás leyendo, Clark Kent, que sepas que ya no tienes cabinas donde cambiarte. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Pedir permiso para entrar al baño de algún local?

Cuando ambos salieron, casi me da un infarto de la emoción.

Con aquel cabello marrón, los ojos oscuros, casi igual de jóvenes, Mi Spidey y Redpool eran prácticamente dos gotas de agua. Tal vez Redpool se viera algo más mayor y tenia menos pinta de inocente. Y, desde luego, no era tan guapo como mi Spidercito, pero se le acercaba.

-¡Joder! Tu tía va a pensar que tiene un sobrino nuevo- les dije.

-Solo serán por unos días- le advirtió Spidey a este.-No puedo tenerte de manera indefinida en mi casa hasta que aparezca tu maestro.

-Siempre puede venirse a la mía- dije.

-¡Ni loco!- exclamó Redpool.-Ya he visto como lo miras a él. No viviría contigo en la misma casa, cuando somos tan parecidos, ni aunque me pagaran.

-¡Serás engreído!- le solté yo.-¡Escucha! ¡Ni aunque me mataran, me acercaría a ti! ¡No te tocaba ni con un palo! ¡Ya te gustaría a ti catar este cuerpo!

-¡Dejadlo los dos!- nos regañó Peter.-Si tenemos que entrenarte los dos, tenéis que acabar con estas discusiones absurdas que no llevan a ninguna parte.

-Pero no pienso quedarme a solas con él- dijo Redpool.

-Ni yo querría quedarme a solas contigo. No sueñes, niño.

-Basta ya- nos dijo Spidey de nuevo, demostrando su paciencia infinita.-En serio, tenéis que dejar de hacer esto. Es ridículo.

-Unas peleillas de vez en cuando son sanas- comenté yo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Desde cuando?- me preguntó Peter.

-Desde siempre. Mira, si no, a Cabeza Nuclear Adolescente Megasónica.

Pero, por supuesto, Spiderman no sabia quién era. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque los malditos derechos de los X-men seguían siendo de Fox y se negaban a fusionar los malditos universos con Marvel Studios! ¡Yo me los pasaba a todos por el forro de mi traje, pero ellos…..! ¡¿A quién tengo que tirotear en la cabeza para que lleguen a un acuerdo?! ¡¿A QUIÉN?!

-Digamos que tengo a una amiga con la que me peleo de vez en cuando. Yo me desahogo, ella libera hormonas de adolescente y rebeldía no contenida y, luego, nos llevamos de maravilla.

Spidey y el mini-Parker me miraron como si les acabara de hablar a los dos en otro idioma. Pero tampoco pareció que hicieran mucho esfuerzo por entenderme.

-De momento, vuelve a llamar al señor Stark e infórmale de que agradecemos su ayuda, pero que no hace falta que haga nada. Nosotros iremos a casa y probaré si tía May se da cuenta de algo.

-¿Quieres que te pida hora en el doctor de la próstata de Stark?- le dije yo, molesto.

-¿Por qué sueltas eso ahora?

-No sé. Como estás tan metido en su culo, pensé que a lo mejor querías que alguien te ayude a salir de ese agujero negro.

Me gané una mala mirada por parte de este.

Redpool, para marcar la diferencia, permaneció callado y a un lado, mientras nosotros manteníamos nuestra pequeña discusión de pareja.

-Tú haz lo que te he dicho. Ya que fuiste tú quien lo llamó para molestarlo, ahora llámalo y discúlpate por haberle pedido un favor que no te hacia falta.

-¡Claro que hacia falta!- exclamé yo.-¡El maldito maestro de este está suelto en nuestro mundo y no hay forma humana de dar con él!

-Llámalo, Deadpool- me dijo este, señalándome con el dedo.

¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Mi profesora de quinto?

-De acuerdo. Yo me encargo- le dije al final.

Era inútil seguir discutiendo. Spidey no me escucharía mientras defendía a su adorado señor Stark y yo me limpiaría el culo con lo que dijera, así que podíamos pasarnos así todo el día. Había tomado la decisión más madura al terminar la charla de manera pacifica.

Este asintió y, haciendo un gesto a Paul Parker Redpool, los dos se largaron, dejándome en medio del enorme jardín de aquel instituto desierto.

Saqué el móvil de mi traje ( no llevaría la cartera, pero siempre llevaba el móvil. Nunca se sabia cuando te podía hacer falta) y llamé al condenado multimillonario que tenia atravesado en la garganta desde hacia mucho.

-¿Sí?- soltó la voz de Stark al tercer tono.-¿Quién es?

-Creído- estornudé.

Vaya. Creo que este año la gripe viene fuerte. Fijaos si venia fuerte que hasta parecía que me había puesto malo yo.¡Yo! Que soy más sano que un roble y tengo la misma belleza que un tronco.

-¿Cómo ha dicho?- preguntó el gemelo rico del Extraño.

Al parecer, tenía súper oído o algo así. ¿No se suponía que este era el único sin poderes? Al menos, si no contamos el dinero como un súper poder. Si no es así, este era el más poderoso de todos los cabrones superhéroicos que habían sueltos por ahí.

-Soy el magnifico Deadpool- le saludé.-Solo D para los amigos. Y llamaba porque mi pequeño Spidey parece que ya no necesita que le ayude con la buenorra de su tía.

-¿Eres el pesado de antes?- preguntó.

Que mal educado. Como se notaba que se había pasado toda su vida haciendo lo que le había dado la gana. No tenía un mínimo de respeto por las personas, el maldito gilipollas este.

-Deadpool, se pronuncia Deadpool- le corregí.

-No sabía si debía de tomarme en serio tu llamada o pensar que era una broma.

-¿Cómo que de broma? Estaba claro que hablaba en serio. Era un favor que ha Spiderman le hacia falta que le hicieras.

-Y, si era algo que le hacia falta a él, ¿por qué no me llamó él mismo?

-Porque el chico te tiene tan subido en el pedestal que tienes que estar masticando helio.

Desde luego, yo preferiría que un millar de cobrar me mordieran la polla a tener que estar manteniendo aquella absurda conversación. Pero todo fuera porque mi Spidey no volviera a enfadarse conmigo.

-Entonces…¿al final no necesita mi ayuda?

-No, al parecer no. No habrá viaje en caravana por el país. Ni noches junto a la hoguera, con las estrellas sobre nuestras cabezas.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡De sueños que ya jamás se cumplirán y que alguien tendrá que sacar de las piedras de Fantasía!- le solté, elevando un puño al cielo.

Cuando quería, podía ser muy melodramático. A lo mejor, Redpool había heredado eso de mí. Desde luego, Spiderman solo parecía melodramático muy de vez en cuando.

-Creo que te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o estas sufriendo una neurisma- me dijo Stark.

-Esto en un rato se me pasa- le indiqué.-Pero no te olvides de lo que te he dicho. Ya no son necesarios tus servicios, mi metálico amigo. Puedes borrar de tu mente todas las eróticas escenas que te hubieras montado con la tía May.

-Si no te importa, preferiría llamar al Spiderman para confirmar yo mismo que todo está bien.

-Como quieras, pero ahora anda algo ocupado, reencontrándose con un viejo hermano.

-Querrás decir "viejo amigo".

-¿No es lo que he dicho?

-Creo que me agotas demasiado.

-Oh. Cuidado con lo que dices, pequeño. Cualquiera que te escuchara, pensaría que hemos hecho cositas sucias entre nosotros.

-Voy a colgar.

-Vale. ¡De acuerdo! ¡Abandóname como el alcohólico de mi padre! ¡Cómo el perro que tuve en Navidad! ¡O como Bob, el pez de colores, que saltó al retrete y se suicidó!

-Adiós, Deadpool

-¡Hasta lueguito!

Y colgué.

Que conversaciones tan productivas tenía con Stark. De aquí a nada, creo que podríamos organizar la paz mundial. O los Oscar.

 **FIN del capitulo 3**

 **Dios. De verdad que no esperaba que fuera tan difícil hacer una historia desde la perspectiva de Deadpool, pero, en cuanto menos me lo espero, me salgo de su personalidad y tengo que revisar lo que llevo hecho para volver a entrar.**

 **Espero que, aún así, os parezca que la historia vaya llendo bien. Y yo espero que todo me salga como lo planeé en su momento, aunque, cuando tuve la idea de este fanfic en su tiempo, iba a ser un one-shot. Sí, de un one-shot está saliendo esta historia de la que voy ahora mismo haciendo el capítulo 5. Estoy escribiendo esto transcribiéndolo de mi libreta de fanfics.**

 **Y, sí. Por si alguien pregunta, tengo más de una libreta de fanfics. Incluso en las libretas que deberían ser para otras cosas, tengo trozos de historias o dibujos. Supongo que es lo que tenemos los que somos de imaginación despierta. Eso o que nos aburrimos demasiado y tenemos que hacer otra cosa para evitar lios.**

 **Os pregunto una cosa. ¿Algunos de vosotros habéis visto ``Preacher´´? Es una serie de Dominic Cooper, el que hace la versión joven de Howard Stark en la peli del Primer Vengador y en Agent Carter. Me encanta este hombre y, en cuanto me enteré que estaba haciendo esta serie, fui a verla en el acto. Solo hace poco me he enterado que también es basado en un comic de DC con el mismo hombre. Me cae genial Cassidy, pero me da algo de penilla.**

 **¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué series estáis viendo? ¿Cuales os gustan más? Hablemos de ello en los reviews.**

 **Con esto y un bizcocho, hasta mañana a las ocho va a ser que no. Jamás subo una historia a las 8, ya sea de la noche o de la mañana. Espero que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas a todas las personitas que seguís ahí. Aquí estamos, con un nuevo capitulo de esta alocada historia Spiderpool.**

 **Si fuera por nuestro anti-héroe favorito, ya se habría llevado a nuestro pequeño arácnido a la cama más cercana, para hacer de todo con él. Sí, en el fondo es lo que todos queremos que pase, por lo que estamos aquí.**

 **La cosa es que Peter se resiste. El chico tiene demasiada práctica ya de huir de Deadpool después de todos los comic´s que hay juntos.**

 **Pero, tranquilos, me ocuparé de que no pueda huir eternamente. Eso os lo garantizo.**

 **CAPITULO 4**

… **...**

El hecho de que hubiera otro hombre compartiendo el mismo espacio vital que mi Spidey era algo que de verdad conseguía sacarme de mis casillas, por muy hermanos de una realidad alternativa que fueran.

Mi Spidey era adorable y, hermano o no, estaba convencido de que no habría ser humano sobre la faz de la Tierra que se pudiera resistir a esa carita de ángel, así que me pasé la noche vigilando su cuarto desde el edificio de en frente, empleando mis maravillosos prismáticos, que había comprado especialmente para ocasiones como aquella.

Spidey tenia amigos en el instituto, amigos cercanos que estaban con él en los vestuarios y que podrían querer algo más de él que su simple amistad, así que mi misión divina, como su buen ángel guardián que era, consistía en protegerlo de todos aquellos que tuvieran intenciones oscuras con él y ese pequeño y delicioso cuerpo suyo.

Sin embargo, por mucho que me pasé la noche en vela, temiendo por la integridad de su virginal cuerpo, resultó ser que aquel sucedáneo nuestro no hizo intención alguna de tocarlo.

Se presentó ante la buenorra de la tía May muy amablemente y, gracias a los micros que ya había colocado en su casa en veces anteriores, escuche la conversación que tenían. Y sí, tengo micrófonos en su casa. ¿Algún problema? ¡Yo lo protejo como me da la gana!

-¡Vaya, Peter! Tu amigo se parece muchísimo a ti. Podría pasar por tu hermano- comentó la inocente mujer, sujetando a Redpool por las mejillas y estudiándolo con atención.

El pobre se dejó hacer (¿qué otra cosa iba a poder hacer si no?), sonriendo a esta, soportando aquella tortura de abuela. Solo faltaría que le mirara los dientes y sabríamos que lo estaba comprando.

Después de eso, tuvieron una agradable cena familiar, de esas que salen en los anuncios de Navidad, donde May le estuvo preguntando al nuevo por sus logros académicos, presumiendo de sobrino listo, ya que empezó a relatar los logros de Peter desde la guardería hasta la "supuesta" beca Stark que había ganado.

¿Lo tendría en nómina el hombre de hierro? Porque estaba claro que la tía May daba por sentando que estaba recibiendo dinero por parte de este. Cuando Stark hiciera la declaración de la renta, ¿cómo justificaría ese dinero? ¿"Beca para pagar a un superhéroe de mi equipo"?

Capi-paleta, no sabes el pozo de los deseos que has dejado escapar para irte con tu amigo el olvidadizo. En serio, ¿Cuántas veces pueden freírte el cerebro antes de que empiece a caérsele la baba?

El resto de la noche fue así; yo asomado desde el otro edificio, en la azotea, pelándome el culo del frío, observándoles, y ellos charlando de temas tan interesantes como el hecho de cómo había sido el Spiderman de la realidad de Redpool. Vamos, una pasada de fiesta.

-Mi hermano era idéntico a ti- le dijo este.-O, al menos, idéntico cuando tenia tu edad. Mi hermano tenía 21 cuando murió.

-Lo siento mucho- le dijo Spidey.

Aunque ninguno de los dos pareció notar lo absurdo del momento, teniendo en cuenta que el Spiderman de nuestra realidad le estaba dando el pésame por el Spiderman muerto de la suya, siendo la misma persona.

Mi Spidey estaba sentado en su cama mientras hablaban y había montado una cama improvisada en el suelo para Redpool, lo cual me tranquilizó mucho. Si este hubiera intentado dormir en la misma cama que él, hubiera entrando por la ventaba y me hubiera puesto a repartir hostias.

Ya no me molesté en el resto de la conversación y, cuando ví que se iban a dormir, me coloqué en su ventana para asegurarme que mi Spidercito estaba descansando y que el invitado indeseable no intentaba algo mientras el otro dormía.

Me volví a ir a Tacos Guillermo a desayunar en cuanto empezó a amanecer (ya lo sé. No me hacen el descuento de superhéroes, pero el viejo Guillermo cocina que da miedo) y me encontré con que el hombre ya me tenia preparado mi ración habitual.

Besé su calva cabezota mientras me gritaba que no lo hiciera y volví a mi puesto de observación, tratando de ver como amanecían la cosita más bonita del universo y mi Spidey. Y, para que conste, por mucho que lo quiera, la cosita más bonita del universo siempre seré yo. ¿Quién puede presumir de una cara como la mía? ¡Exacto! ¡Nadie! ¡Moríos de envidia, modelos del mundo!

No sé como aun no me han contratado como modelo en alguna parte. Le sugería a Guillermo que podía ser la imagen de su camión de tacos, pero el hombre se hizo el loco y yo no insistí más en el tema. No me hacia el descuento de superhéroe, a ver como me iba a pagar por mis derechos de imagen.

Iba comiéndome la sexta chimichanga cuando me asomé al cuarto y casi me atraganto.

¡El maldito cuarto estaba vacío!

La cama improvisada de Redpool seguía en el suelo, pero tanto esa como la cama de Spidey estaban perfectamente hechas. Revisé el resto de la casa por las ventanas, pero ninguno de los dos estaba en aquel pequeño apartamento.

Eso sí, la tía May seguía allí.

¿Está mujer no trabajaba? ¿Ya se había jubilado o qué? O…..¿acaso era un robot que no podía salir de casa porque, si no, se activaba una bomba interna y lo volaría todo y a todos por los aires? Eso explicaría que tuviera aquel cuerpo a pesar de decir que tenia 50 años.

Me fui derecho a escuchar las grabaciones de los micros, revisando lo que había ocurrido en el momento en el que me había ido.

Pocos minutos después de que hubiera ido a buscar mi desayuno, Redpool se había despertado y, levantándose, había despertado también a mi Spidercito.

-Peter, ¿no tienes que ir a clase?- le dijo.

-¿Qué? Pero son las 6 de la mañana. Podemos dormir un poco más.

-Yo me levanto siempre a esta hora.

-¿Para qué?

-Para entrenar. Mi maestro me enseñó a madrugar.

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, indignado. ¿Qué demonios hacia un Deadpool madrugando? Vale que pudiera pasarse toda una noche sin dormir si hacia falta, pero, ¿madrugar? ¡Jamás!

-Bueno….pues trata de volver a dormirte- le pidió Peter.

Y, por el ruido que oí, dí por sentado que este había hecho la intención de recostarse para seguir durmiendo un poco más.

-No. Es mejor que nos levantemos y salgamos a correr- le dijo Redpool.

Oí un ruido de sábanas, así que di por sentado que este había quitado estas del cálido cuerpo de mi adorable chico, haciéndole sentir el frío de la mañana. Del mismo modo que oi un gruñido que procedía de mi Spidey, seguramente, quejándose por lo que había hecho aquel invitado que no había invitado nadie.

-¿Por qué necesitas salir a correr?- le preguntó, aun medio dormido.

Eso es cierto. En todo el tiempo que llevo observándole, este nunca había madrugado ni había salido a correr por el parque, en plan película cutre de mediodía. Mi Spidey era demasiado magnifico para molestarse en cosas como esas.

-Mi maestro me sometía a un entrenamiento constante para regular mis poderes. Tenia que saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar y lo que podía hacer.

Se me estaban hinchando un poco ya las narices con el entrenamiento jedi. No sabia de donde narices había salido ese Deadpool, pero, desde luego, por mi parte no. Se habría mezclado con otros genes.

-¿Y eso lo descubres corriendo?- le preguntó Spidey.

-Descubres cuales son los limites de tu resistencia. No te vendría mal hacerlo a ti también.

-¿Vas a hacer que me arrepienta de que te haya dejado quedarte aquí?

Yo ya me había arrepentido. Por su culpa, ya había perdido de vista a mi Spidey y no tenia ni idea de a donde habían ido para poder protegerle de este y de las extrañas intenciones que pudiera tener.

-No sabía que los superhéroes de esta realidad fueran tan débiles- comentó Redpool como si nada.

"Oh. Aquí se va a liar gorda", pensé al escuchar eso.

Por el crujido de la cama, sabia que había conseguido lo que el visitante se proponía; levantar a Peter de la cama.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- le preguntó, fingiendo que no le había escuchando bien.

Le estaba dando la oportunidad de cambiar sus palabras, algo muy noble por su parte, que duda cabe. Pero yo dudaba bastante que el creído de Redpool se fuera a retractar de lo que había dicho.

-He dicho que los superhéroes de esta realidad son muy débiles. ¿También tienes problemas de oído?

-¡Vale!- exclamó Spidey, pareciendo bastante encendido.-¡Si lo que quieres es que me levante, ya me he levantado!

-¡Fantástico!- exclamó Redpool, sonando satisfecho.

Más tarde tendría que hablar con mi Spidercito para enseñarle unas cuantas cosas que decir en situaciones como esa. Ese arranque de chulería no había causado el efecto que él quería. Y, ¿para qué nos vamos a engañar?, había sido bastante cutre.

Di por sentado que habrían ido al comedor o a la cocina después de aquello, así que rebobiné las grabaciones de esas dos partes de la casa.

-¿Qué hacéis levantados ya?- se oyó preguntar a May en la grabación del salón.

Lo que yo me preguntaba era qué hacia levantada ella, cuando estaba claro que no tenia que ir a ningún sitio. ¿Había llegado a esa edad donde los viejos ya no necesitaban dormir tanto?

-Paul se ha empeñado en ir a correr- le contó su sobrino, no sonando muy contento.- En su casa, lo hace siempre.

-Vaya. Eso es todo un logro. No te veo levantándote tan temprano excepto cuando son épocas de exámenes.

-En realidad, le he retado a salir a correr antes de ir al instituto- le contó Redpool a la madrugadora tía May.

-Haces muy bien- afirmó esta.-Peter nunca ha sido un chico deportivo, así que no le vendría mal que alguien le anime a ser más activo.

Si supiera….. Yo había visto a su sobrinito inactivo parar coches en marcha. Nadie diría que le hacia falta tener que entrenar. Estaba comenzando a pensar que, tal vez, no le había picado una araña radioactiva, si no un gnomo radiactivo. Ya sabéis, como David el gnomo. ``Soy 7 veces más fuerte que tú. Muy veloz´´.

¿No? ¿No sabéis de lo que estoy hablando? Madre mía. Pero, ¿qué clase de infancia habéis tenido vosotros?

En fin….a lo importante, los chicos parecían haber salido a entrenar antes de ir a clase. Tenía dos opciones: 1º: O me dedicaba a rastrearles por todos los malditos parques que había en la ciudad o 2º: pensaba de manera inteligente y esperaba a Peter en el instituto.

Iba a tener que ir allí antes o después y, en ese lugar, tranquilamente, podría revisar su cuerpo entero y asegurarme de que Redpool no le había hecho nada durante el tiempo en el que había apartado a este de mi vista.

Paré las grabaciones antes de encontrarme alguna con los momentos íntimos de la tía May y recogí mis cosas, dirigiéndome al mismo instituto donde habíamos estado la tarde anterior.

Sabia perfectamente donde estudiaba mi Spidercito antes de ese día, pero no me había hecho falta reveler a este que lo sabia.

A las horas a las que llegué, solo parecía haber por allí el conserje del lugar, el cual parecía estar dedicándose a abrir las puertas, revisando las clases, seguramente para asegurarse de que nadie hubiera entrado a robar durante la noche.

Hagamos un pequeño paréntesis en este punto. Ladrones del mundo, que sé que me estáis leyendo en estos momentos, ¿me queréis contar porqué, de todos los lugares que hay para robar, os tomáis la molestia de entrar en un cutre instituto de enseñanza secundaria?

Osea, si yo quisiera sacarme un pellizco con un robo, lo que menos pienso es en entrar en un lugar que esta sufriendo recortes.

No sé, trataría de robar en un museo, en la tienda de joyas, en la Torre Stark, en las bases de SHIELD, que parecen tener un repertorio de armas por todas las partes del país, en la Bat-cueva…..

No sé. Lugares donde sabes que el riesgo merecerá la pena.

También es verdad que este consejo os lo está dando una persona que, da igual lo que le hagan o qué sistema de seguridad tengan contra mí, no puedo morir. Podría hasta tratar de robar el arca de la alianza de Indiana Jones si quisiera.

Pero ahí os he lanzado este deadpool-consejo. Aprovechadlo si queréis.

Me aseguré de que el conserje se encontraba en otra parte del edificio cuando me colé dentro. Yo podría ser todo lo sigiloso que quisiera, pero mi traje rojo me hacia destacar en los pasillos blancos como una mosca deadpool en un vaso de leche. Si había alguien por allí que no debía haber, me vería.

Por suerte para mí, ya había estudiado el lugar antes.

En cuanto había averiguado donde estudiaba mi Spidercito, me había hecho con los planos internos del instituto y, observando por las ventanas con la mayor de las discreciones, había averiguado qué clases utilizaba y donde estaba su taquilla.

Me dirigí hacia allí, observando con una sonrisa en los labios aquella cerradura de combinación que había en aquellas taquillas alargadas, que eran casi tan altas como una persona.

Era adorable pensar que alguien había dado por sentado que, gracias a aquel detallito, alguien se vería impedido a abrir la taquilla de otra persona. Realmente adorable.

Aquel instituto era tan cutre que las taquillas de aquella fila solo se diferenciaban unas de otras por el último número de su combinación.

¿Aun se preguntaban porque los alumnos se robaban unos a otros? ¡Porque se lo habían puesto tan fácil que seria casi un pecado no aprovecharse de eso y hacerlo?

Negando con la cabeza, abrí la taquilla de mi Spidey, observando los libros y demás cosas que había allí dentro en diferentes repisas, viendo como, en la puerta, tenia una maldita foto de Ironman.

¿En serio? ¿Incluso en el instituto?

Arrastré hasta su taquilla un cubo de basura refunfuñando, vacié todas las repisas dentro del cubo, asegurándome de no romper nada, por si luego quería recuperar algo. Excepto la foto del señor de metal, que parecía recortado de una revista.

No iba a permitir que volviera a colocar eso en su puerta.

Revisando en mis bolsillos, saqué uno de los recortes de periódico donde me habían nombrado ( no me había leído el articulo, así que no sabia lo que decía) con una foto mía donde se me veía saludando a cámara.

Había empezado a ver flashes tras darle una patada en los huevos a un ladrón que había chocado conmigo mientras huía de un robo.

No era culpa mía que el tipo fuera un maleducado. Podía atracar a alguien sin necesidad de empujar a todas las personas que había en la calle. Así que yo me tomé la molestia de enseñarle una lección de vital importancia. Que no se metiera conmigo si quería conservar los huevos en su sitio.

Cuando noté las fotos, saludé y me fui a tomar algo con el fotógrafo, diciendo que hablara bien de mí.

Tras tunearle la taquilla a mi amorcito, arranqué las repisas de la taquilla, tirándolas también al cubo de la basura.

Si quería volver a colocarlas, tendría que usar mucho pegamento.

Me aseguré de que cabía dentro, agachándome pero cabía, salí, devolví el cubo a su sitio para que nadie notara nada y me metí dentro, cerrando la puerta.

Muchos empollones de películas y series habían demostrado más que de sobra que se podía permanecer allí dentro durante mucho tiempo sin ningún problema.

Quería ver a mi Spidey lo antes posible y él pasaba todas las mañanas por su taquilla. Podría verle sin que los demás me vieran a mí, así que era una idea brillante digna de un genio como yo.

Con lo que no conté fue con lo que él podría tardar en llegar después de la sesión de entrenamiento con Redpool.

Me dieron ganas de sacar mi radio y ponerme a escuchar música, pero tuve que olvidarme de esa idea por razones obvias. Si empezaba a sonar Wham! dentro de una taquilla, alguien iría a mirar qué demonios pasaba.

Vi que, al suelo, a mis pies, se había quedado olvidado uno de los libros de mi Spidey, el cual se había librado del cubo. Un libro de biología.

Teniendo en cuenta que no tenia nada mejor que hacer, me puso a leer el tema de la reproducción humana, un tema que controlaba, pero que no estaba de más volver a repasar. Me salté el capitulo del embarazo. Para mí, aun era muy duro saber que Redpool no era nuestro hijo del futuro y preferiría no recordarlo. Me centré más bien en las partes más erógenas del cuerpo masculino y felicité a quién hubiera escrito aquel libro.

Esos temas siempre hay que tenerlos presentes y recordarlos de vez en cuando.

Tan metido en mi lectura estaba que no me enteré de cuando empezó a llegar la gente hasta que el ruido de los pasillos se hizo ensordecedor. Chavales gritándose unos a otros, cerrando taquillas a golpes y otros ruidos que me invitaban a salir de mi escondite y ponerme a cortar cabezas a diestro y siniestro.

Sin embargo, mi ansias asesinas desaparecieron cuando vi una sombra pararse delante de la taquilla, haciéndome contener el aliento, en espera. Después de todo, no tenía porque tratarse de mi Spidey. Podía ser cualquier otro chico que se había detenido ante su taquilla por mera casualidad, solo para ponerme el corazón en la garganta.

Pero, cuando oí como giraba el cierre de la puerta, mi corazón saltó, sabiendo que se trataba de mi Spidercito y de nadie más.

Cuando Peter abrió la taquilla, pareció extrañarse; lo primero, de no encontrar lo que siempre había allí y, lo segundo, de verme a mí dentro. Abrió la boca, seguramente para gritarme qué estaba haciendo allí, pero no le dí tiempo de hacerlo.

Lo cogí del brazo y lo metí a la taquilla conmigo, apresurándome a cerrar la puerta, esperando que nadie hubiera visto como Peter era absorbido hacia dentro.

-Deadpool, ¿se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- me espetó este, intentando no gritar para no llamar la atención de la gente de fuera.

Sin embargo, había tan poco espacio que el cuerpo de mi Spidercito estaba por completo pegado al mío y tenía sus piernas enredadas con las mías, con la ventaja de que él no necesitaba estar agachado para entrar en ese hueco.

-Habéis desaparecido de tu casa- le dije.-Tenía que verte en cuanto aparecieras.

Era todo un placer tenerlo tan cerca, tanto que podía oler el aroma de su pelo y notar el latido loco de su corazón contra mi pecho. Si no llevara la máscara puesta, seguramente ya hubiera aprovechado el momento y lo habría besado.

Pero, si este estaba sintiendo algo parecido a lo que sentía yo, encerrados en un espacio tan pequeño, con nuestro cuerpo rozándose, se esfumaría si veía mi cara, a pesar de que allí dentro no había mucha luz.

Moví las manos por aquel pequeño cuerpo, tratando de encontrar cualquier marca que me indicara si ese supuesto ``hermano´´ de Peter le había puesto las manos encima. Y, de paso, aprovechar aquella oportunidad de poder meterle mano con toda la impunidad del mundo.

-¡¿Te quieres estar quieto?!- refunfuñó, tratando de sujetar mis manos y detenerme.

Pero me encantaba verlo así de nervioso. Noté como su corazón se aceleró en cuando empecé a tocarlo y, ¿qué queréis que os diga? Empecé a dejarme llevar.

-¿Dónde has dejado a Redpool?- le susurré al oído.

Y Spidey se echó a temblar.

¿He dicho que empezó a hacer calor allí dentro? Pues empezó a hacerlo. Al menos, para nosotros dos, ya que vi como Peter trataba de apartar la cabeza, con la cara tan roja como mi traje.

-He dejado a Paul fuera de aquí. No va realmente a este instituto, así que le he dicho que vaya a explorar los alrededores, pero que intente no perderse.

-Así que has dejado solo a tu hermanito de otra dimensión.

-Ya me ha demostrado que sabe cuidarse muy bien- afirmó Spidey, tratando de apartarse de mí.

El problema era que el espacio era tan pequeño allí dentro que era imposible que se alejara lo suficiente de mi cuerpo.

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?- le volví a susurrar en el oído.

-¡No estoy nervioso! Solo…estoy molesto. Quiero que me dejes salir de aquí.

-¿Por qué? Creo que los dos estamos muy bien aquí dentro.

-Deadpool, déjame salir- me rogó, cortándosele el aliento cuando metí mi mano por debajo de su camiseta, tocando toda aquella piel tan cálida de su espalda.

-Yo creo que, en realidad, no tienes ningunas ganas de salir de aquí- volví a susurrarle.

Y él se volvió a echar a temblar.

¡Dios! Si no llevara la maldita máscara puesta, le hubiera mordido en aquella mejilla, que aun tenia el color rojo suficiente como para tentarme.

¿Cuando me había dado cuenta de que me sentía atraído hacía él? No tenía ni idea. Creo que fue algo que surgió desde el primer momento en el que lo ví, algo...químico. En un momento, estaba tan normal como siempre y, al siguiente, ya solo podía pensar en él.

Sonó el timbre del instituto, un maldito sonido que se te metía en la cabeza como si alguien te metiera una broca por la oreja (creedme. Lo he probado y es exactamente la misma sensación), alterando a mi Spidey.

-Tengo que irme. Voy a llegar tarde- me soltó, tratando de apartarme de nuevo.

¿Acaso no aprendía?

Con máscara incluida, no pude contenerme más y lo besé, aprovechando el pequeño espacio y que él no podía escapar.

 **Fin del capitulo 4**

 **Pues nada. Un capitulo más que pasa y que os dejo con la intriga. Sé que en estos momentos estaréis deseando cortarme la cabeza o algo por dejaros en este punto exacto. Pero, si no, ¿cómo os hago esperar con ganas el siguiente capitulo? Cosas del marketing. De todas formas, tampoco es que haya esperado mucho.**

 **Por cierto, ¿habéis oído los rumores de que Muerte (la muerte de Marvel, la novia de Deadpool y que también tiene un rollo con Thanos) podría salir en las próximas películas? Yo, como acabo de decir, he oído rumores, pero nada confirmado de manera oficial. Y, si lo hacen, no sé bien si sería la muerte que he visto en los comic´s, que es una calavera, o será más bien como la Muerte que aparece en el videojuego de Deadpool, el cual os recomiendo.**

 **Por cierto, está la película del juego. Os recomiendo verlo, ya que está en youtube, para que veáis las presentaciones de algunos personajes. Por ejemplo, en ese juego presentan a Cable o a Mister Siniestro, que es un personaje que, ya sea en Marvel o en Fox, puede ser que utilicen dentro de poco. Además, Deadpool hace de las suyas de lo lindo en ese juego, así que os aseguro que os reiréis un montón.**

 **Ahora, sin más ganas de daros el coñazo, me despido de vosotros, como siempre, deseándoos que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capitulo. Hasta la vista!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas a todas las personitas que estáis ahí. Llegamos hoy con este nuevo capitulo, sabiendo como de sabrosonas dejamos las cosas en el capitulo anterior. Los que estéis hartos de leerme, sabréis porqué hablo en plural. Los que no... O, ¿a quién engaño? Todos sabéis de sobre quién es musa y el por saco que me da.**

 **Bueno...y lo que le gusta torturaros haciéndoos esperar. Porque ella es así de maja y sigo sin saber como echarla de mi cabeza. En serio, si alguien sabe como echar a una musa creída para siempre, soy toda oídos.**

 **Ya no os molesto más y os dejo con el fic. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 5**

… **...**

Sí, lo sé. Tal vez no debí de hacerlo, pero, ¿quién podría haberse contenido de encontrarse en mi misma situación? Era como tener tu dulce favorito al alcance de la mano y no intentar darle, aunque fuera, un pequeño mordisco.

El problema era que, con la maldita máscara, no pude sentir nada. Tendría que hacer aquella jodida cosa extra sensible, como con los condones.

-¿Por...por qué has hecho eso?- me soltó Spidey en cuanto me alejé.

Lucía cara de pánico, seguramente porque no se había esperado que, de verdad, acabara haciendo algo como eso. Pero era lo que había. Se acabaron los jueguecitos.

-Quítame la máscara- le ordené.

-¿Qué?

-Que levantes la máscara. Con ella puesta apenas siento nada.

-¡¿Y qué tienes que sentir?! ¡No tienes que sentir nada! ¡Y no vas a volver a hacer eso!- gritó.

¿Siquiera él mismo se estaba creyendo lo que estaba diciendo? No tenía ni idea, pero tampoco era que me importara cualquier cosa que pudiera decir en un momento como ese.

-Levanta la máscara- le ordené de nuevo, moviendo las manos por su cuerpo, recordándole que las tenía por debajo de su ropa y que podía moverlas por donde quisiera.

Su cara volvió a coger aquel tono rojo manzana que hacía que tuviera tantas ganas de morderle, teniendo que aferrarme a su cuerpo para evitar lanzarme a alguna otra parte de su cuerpo.

Y, por fin, como un buen chico obediente, Spidey comprendió que tenía que obedecer y subió las manos hacía mi máscara, tratando de encontrar el modo de como quitármela. O, al menos, de como apartala lo suficiente.

Cuando lo logró, la subió hasta mi nariz y allí la dejó, observando las marcas que se podían ver en mi cara sin problemas.

-Una putada, ¿verdad?- le dije, rompiendo el silencio.

Es incomodo cuando tienes algo que quieres que todos ignoren y lo que hacen es observarlo con aún más atención. Hasta había pensado en venderme a algún circo. Al menos, si allí alguien me miraba, sería pagándome primero.

-Parece como que dolió mucho- comentó Peter.

Pero lo que menos quería hacer en aquellos momentos era ponerme a hablar de la monstruosidad que tenía por cara y romper nuestro mágico momento.

Me volví a inclinar sobre él, ahora sin nada de por medio, y lo volví a besar, notando como este pareció hacer un mínimo intento de protestar. Pero lo corté antes de que pudiera empezar.

Oh. aquella boca tan suave y tan jodidamente cálida... Estaba seguro de que, antes de mí, nadie le había besado de ese modo, invadiéndolo de aquella manera, comiéndomelo, y eso fue un chute de poder para mí, explorando su cuerpo con las manos del mismo modo que empezó a hacer mi lengua en su boca en cuanto conseguí hacerme un hueco.

Spidey se aferró a mis hombros, doblándose entre mis brazos, ajustándose a mi cuerpo, temblando. Lo noté porque el traje era lo suficientemente ajustado como para notar esas cosas, haciendo que no pudiera evitar sonreír.

¿Quién no lo haría de tenerlo de esa manera entre los brazos, sintiendo como se derretía?

-Para- susurró, soltándose de mi beso, haciendo la cabeza a un lado.-Me tengo que ir.

Nada de ``se siente asqueroso´´ o ``¡¿cómo te atreves?!´´ o ``¡eres un cerdo!´´. Su única negativa a que siguiera con aquello era que tenía clase.

-¿Quiere eso decir que podemos seguir con esto, siempre que no sea en tu horario de clase?- le pregunté, aún sonriendo.

Oh. Podía sentir como lo tenía en la palma de la mano en aquellos momentos. Solo tenía que asegurarme de que no se moviera hasta cerrar la mano y tenerle del todo.

Spidey me dirigió esa mirada, esa que decía ``No te pases´´, e intentó apartarse de mí de nuevo, no consiguiendo moverme ni en lo más mínimo.

-Vete fuera. Busca a Paul y habla con él. Enseñale la ciudad o algo mientra yo estoy en clase- me ordenó.

-¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Su niñera?- le espeté.

-Es responsabilidad de los dos. No me puedo ocupar de él yo solo cuando tiene más años que yo.

-¿Me estás hablando de esto para que olvide que te acabo de meter la lengua en tu taquilla? Porque, si es por eso, ya te digo que no va a funcionar.

El rostro de mi Spidey volvió a ponerse todo rojo, asique parecía haber dado justo en el clavo.

-No es eso. Es solo que...es obvio que no podemos dejarlo solo por ahí y es imposible que yo esté con el las 24 horas del día. Necesita que tú también le enseñes lo que sea que tengas para enseñarle- comentó, mirándome con cierta duda.

-¿Insinúas que es posible que no tenga nada que enseñarle?

-Tampoco es que tenga muy claro lo que puedes hacer, aparte de conseguir cabrear siempre a los malos y a los buenos.

-Si cabreo a los buenos es porque tampoco serán tan buenos.

-Bueno... pero ve con Paul de una vez- insistió este, empujándome de nuevo para apartarme de él.

Tal vez yo estaba haciendo presión contra la puerta, porque esta se abrió de golpe y yo acabé sentado de culo sobre el suelo de un pasillo vacío.

Claro. Las clases ya habían empezado y allí no había ni Dios.

Peter, por su parte, salió muy tranquilo de la taquilla. Yo diría que hasta disfrutó el hecho de verme sentado de culo en el suelo.

-Ve a hacer lo que te he dicho- me volvió a decir.-Ya verás como Paul al final te lo acabará agradeciendo.

Y, antes de que yo pudiera decir algo más, este salió corriendo hacía alguna clase.

… **...**

¿Cómo coño se suponía que iba a encontrar a Redpool si no tenía la menor idea de a donde cojones había ido? Además, el tío no llevaba ningún móvil encima ni nada para llamarlo y poder localizarlo. Sería frustrante para mi pequeño Spidey-entrenador, pero era imposible que pudiera enseñarle algo si no lo encontraba.

-¡Eh!- me dijo alguien cuando salí del instituto.

Como había salido por la puerta principal, con todo mi morro, supuse que había llamado la atención de algún guardia o algo, ya que ahora los institutos era más peligrosos que una cárcel, pero allí no ví a nadie, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño, pensando si me habría vuelto loco.

Bueno... sabía que estaba loco porque las voces que tenía en la cabeza así me lo decían de vez en cuando. Pero eran eso, voces que estaban dentro de mi cabeza. Normalmente, no solían salir de allí o molestarme mucho en mi vida normal. Sería porque haría las cosas tan bien que no necesitaban intervenir.

-¡Aquí arriba!- volvió a gritar alguien, haciendo que levantara la cabeza hacía la fachada del instituto.

Subido a una de las banderas que colgaban encima de la puerta principal, tan tranquilo como si estuviera sentado en un banco, fue como encontré a Redpool.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces subido ahí arriba?- le pregunté.

En realidad, había sido toda una suerte que nadie le hubiera visto desde alguna de todas las ventanas del edificio.

-He estado practicando con Peter lo que él puede hacer y me ha enseñado a trepar.

-¡Genial! Ahora baja tu culo blanco de ahí antes de que la caguemos. Ninguno de los dos deberíamos estar aquí.

-Estás enfadado- comentó este. y, de un salto, se dejó caer no muy lejos de mí.-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? Bueno...es posible que porque tenga que cuidar de un niño cabezón que se niega a esperar a su maestro en su puñetera realidad.

-Esperaré a mi maestro donde yo quiera- me soltó.-Pero no creo que estés cabreado solo por eso.

Me observó con atención mientras nos largábamos de allí. Teníamos que poner distancia entre nosotros y aquel edificio.

-¡Oh! Es por Peter, ¿verdad?- comentó, de pronto.-Has salido de dentro del edificio. ¿Qué es lo que le has hecho?

-A tí te lo voy a contar- le solté a mi vez.

No me encontraba en aquellos momentos con demasiadas ganas de hablar.

-Has dicho algo que no debiste de decir, ¿verdad? Y, lo más seguro, es que hayas enfadado a Peter. Esa parece ser tu especialidad.

¿Podría pegarle un tiro a aquel coñazo de niño? Seguramente no. Sería una putada buscar donde enterrar el cuerpo a aquellas horas. Y luego, si su maestro llegaba a aparecer en algún momento, lo más seguro sería que se pusiera a preguntar por él, Spidey se cabrearía por lo que habría hecho y todo sería una gran mierda.

Por otro lado, ¿no se suponía que ese tipo tenía el ADN combinado de los dos?

Saqué mi pistola, me dí la vuelta y le disparé a la pierna.

El tío empezó a gritar como una nena. Tal vez nadie le había disparado antes. Se ve que aquel día era el de los desvirgamientos. Primero, le robaba a mi Spidercito su primer beso y ahora le había quitado a Redpool la oportunidad de saborear el momento de cuando alguien te disparaba por primera vez.

El mío había sido a los cuatro años. Me había puesto a masticar el cable del teléfono y... Buenos. Tal vez sería una historia para otro momento.

Lo importante de aquel asunto era que el tío estaba tirado en el suelo, sujetándose la pierna y gritando.

Miré a nuestro alrededor, asegurándome de que no hubiera nadie cerca. Pero, ¿quién iba a haber alrededor de un instituto a aquellas horas? ¿Un pedófilo? En cuanto hubieran oído el tiro, lo más seguro era que hubieran salido pitando de allí.

-¿Estás bien, colega?- le pregunté, acuclillándome a su lado, viendo la sangre que salia a borbotones de su pierna.

A lo mejor le había dado en una artería.

-¡¿A tí te parece que esté bien?! ¡Me has disparado en la puta pierna!- me gritó.

Oh. Que mal hablado. Sabía de alguien que aquel año iba a recibir carbón del gran rojo. Y, para quién lo dude, Noel era parte del Team Red. ¿Un viejo rodeado de elfos enanos y que solo trabajaba un día al año? Eso olía a Deadpool a kilometros.

-Se supone que llevas mi ADN. Deja de gritar- le dije, golpeándole en la frente para que se volviera a tumbar en el suelo.

-¡¿Y eso qué importa?! ¡Duele igual, imbécil!

-Pues acostumbrate- le dije.-Yo llevo hechos tantos agujeros en el cuerpo que, si no se hubieran curado, podrías colarme la pasta encima.

-Joder- gruño, apoyando la cabeza en el suelo, sujetándose la herida.

-Mira que ha sido un bonito tiro, ¿eh?- le comenté.-Limpió, atravesando la pierna de lado a lado... Una cucada, vamos.

-Yo sí que te daré cucada- me soltó Redpool, pareciendo poseído.

-Eh. Tú te empeñaste en que te entrenáramos. Con Spiderman, podrás subir paredes y todas esas chorradas de arañas. Pero, como Deadpool, solo podrás entrenarte para sentir el menor dolor posible. Eso es lo que tengo para enseñarte.

-¿Me vas a enseñar a sufrir?

-¿No te gusta? Pues ya sabes por donde puedes irte. Y sé de más de uno que disfrutaría de lo lindo con estás clases.

Estaba claro que la mayoría de los superhéroes eran masoquistas. De eso estaba seguro. ¿Quién más iba a soportar que le dieran una paliza tras otra, rompiéndole los huesos y llenándoles de agujeros, si no les gustaba sufrir?

Pero dejé de pensar en ello en cuanto me imaginé al gran Stark vestido de cuero negro, botas de tacón alto y con un látigo en la mano.

A más de uno le habrá gustado esa imagen. Y sí, me refiero a tí. Oh, no. No te hagas el tonto ahora. Sabes perfectamente que te lo has imaginado y te ha gustado. Y hasta es posible que te preguntes si habrá una imagen suya de ese modo por internet. Si sois la mitad de pervertidos que yo, lo más seguro es que si y que vayáis a disfrutadla.

-Mi maestro no me enseñaba esto- me dijo Redpool, obligándome a devolver mi atención a él.

-Porque tu maestro es una vergüenza como Deadpool, incluso a cualquiera de los que haya en todos los universos.

Y le metí el dedo en la herida, haciéndole gritar.

Sí, sé lo que estaréis pensando. Que soy el cabrón más grande del planeta. Seguramente, del universo, pero aquel tipo no paraba de interponerse entre Spidey y yo. Vosotros estáis aquí para ver el Spiderpool, ¿no? Pues que se joda.

-¡Hijo de puta!- me gritó.

A lo mejor, si no hubiera estado tan ocupado gritándome e insultándome, ya se habría dado cuenta de que la herida se le estaba cerrando.

-Oh. Sé de un superhéroe rojo que no va a poder estar en el equipo del capi- comenté.

-¡Maldito jodido psicópata de mierda!- me siguió gritando.

-Tú sigue. Mi dedo puede estar metido todo el día en tu agujero. Y, te aseguro, de que no va a ser tan erótico como ha sonado.

Redpool siguió refunfuñando un rato más, pero empezó a darse cuenta de que no sacaría el dedo hasta que cerrara el pico, por muy placentero que estuviera siendo esa tortura para mí.

Para entonces, empezó a darse cuenta de que el tiro estaba desapareciendo y que su pierna ya ni siquiera sangraba.

-Me estoy curando- comentó, como si fuera un puñetero milagro.

-Pues claro que te estás curando. Eres mitad Deadpool. Que eso no se te olvide- le dije.

No sería ningún superhéroe, pero como mutación genética feo de pelotas, tenía cierto orgullo que quería mantener entre todos los Deadpool que existíamos. Y si él iba a formar parte de los Team Deadpool, ya que se había puesto tan puñeteramente de moda hacer grupitos, era hora que lo aprendiera.

Aún me sigo preguntando donde andaban el gigante verde y el rubio platino con martillo como para no haberse metido en la gran discusión de pareja que había tenido lugar.

Si hasta el principito negro se había metido. Para vengar a su padre, pero hay había estado.

¿No hubiera molado que dijera ``Hola, me llamo Iñigo Mon... digo, T´challa. Tú mataste a mi padre. Preparate a morir´´? Yo, desde luego, hubiera aplaudido con más ganas en el cine.

No visteis como aplaudí cuando vi a mi pequeño Spidey en pantalla grande.

-¿Me vas a volver a disparar?- me preguntó el tío, intentando levantarse.

-Depende del humor con el que me pilles. Te quiero a 20 metros de distancia con mi Spidercito, ¿entendido?

-Creo que eso va a ser imposible.

-¿Y eso porqué?

-Porque duermo en el mismo cuarto que él. No puedo estar a 20 metros si mi cama ni siquiera está a un metro de la suya.

-Escucha, pequeño tocapelotas rojo- le dije, acuclillándome y colocándome contra su cara, para que viera que hablaba en serio.-Te has colado en su casa y me estás estropeando un intento de conquista romántico, así que deja de tocarme los cojones por un rato, anda.

-No tengo la menor intención de tocarte nada. Créeme- me dijo este.-Pero me tengo que quedar aquí hasta que aparezca mi maestro.

-De tu maestro también estoy ya hasta los huevos- comenté, poniéndome en pie.

-Nadie quiere irse más que yo. Pero lo quiero de vuelta.

-Eso díselo a quién se lo haya llevado. Lo único que yo sé es que me estás poniendo las cosas jodidas con mi Spidey.

-Creo que ya estaban complicadas antes de que yo viniera- comentó este, poniéndose en pie a la pata coja.

Otra vez el dramatismo. Su pierna estaba ya curada. Era imposible que le doliera. Estaba claro que le gustaba hacerse la victima.

-Oye. Solo te lo estoy advirtiendo por las buenas. Mantente alejado de mi Spidey todo lo posible y ya está, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ni aunque fuerais las dos ultimas personas del planeta, creo que Peter jamás se fijaría en tí.

-¿Quieres que me ponga a probar esa teoría?- le dije, encarándome de nuevo con él.-No me sería muy difícil matar a todo el mundo para verlo.

En realidad, según los cómics, ya lo había hecho varias veces. Lo de matar a todo el mundo. No lo de comprobar si Spidey acabaría conmigo si mataba a todo ser viviente sobre la tierra. Parecía que era al argumento al que recurrían cuando no sabían qué hacer con mi personaje.

-Y Peter no te hablaría en la vida si hicieras algo como eso- me dijo este.

Ufff. Me estaban dando unas ganas locas de meterle un puñetazo y volarle todos los dientes por los aires, a ver si se recomponían o no. Pero, a lo mejor, sería demasiado sutil para él.

Se oyó un nuevo bom y Redpool acabó en el suelo de nuevo, sujetándose la otra pierna mientras volvía a gritar de dolor.

-Vaya. Se me ha disparado sola- le dije, acariciando mi pistola.-La pobre estaba tan excitada que no ha podido contenerse.

-¡Estás loco, cabrón de mierda!

-Sí, las voces de mi cabeza también me lo dicen.

 **Desde luego. Pero también solemos decirte que eres el tío más impresionante del mundo**

 _ **Eso es porque lo es. ¿A quién más que a nosotros le queda tan bien un ajustado traje rojo?**_

 **Pero haz algo con el chico. Creo que no conseguiremos nada si te lo pones en contra. Se lleva muy bien con nuestro Spidey. Aprovechate de eso**.

Asentí y me volví a agachar ante el cuerpo de Redpool, que seguía retorciéndose en el suelo.

-Oye, ¿por qué no llegamos a un acuerdo?

-¿Un acuerdo?- repitió este, tratando de mirarme.

-Sí, un acuerdo. ¿El disparo también te ha dejado sordo? Es algo tan sencillo que hasta una mente como la tuya podrá comprenderlo.

El tipo me miró y no volvió a abrir la boca, así que di por sentando que estaba tranquilamente esperando a que le dijera algo sobre mi fabulosa oferta.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa. Y, si todo sale bien, dejaré de dispararte a las piernas, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y si no aceptó?

-Bueno... si te niegas a cooperar como un buen chico obediente, espero que puedas recuperarte de todo el plomo que podría meterte en el cuerpo.

Me detuve un momento ante esa frase.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que mis amenazas no dejan de ser insinuaciones de meterte cosas en el cuerpo? ¿Por qué será?

-Vale- me dijo, sacándome de mi filosófica reflexión.- Dime de qué se trata. Pero deja de desviarte de la conversación de una vez.

-Oh. Es muy sencillo. Ya verás-le dije, sonriendo.

Aunque, claro, lógicamente, con mi máscara puesta, no lo vio.

 **Fin del capitulo 5**

 **¿Qué será lo que está planeando hacer nuestro alocado Deadpool, con la ayuda de este refunfuñón Redpool? Está claro que ninguno de los dos acabará siendo grandes amigos cuando acaben esta misión, esta convivencia obligada que tienen que soportar.**

 **Por supuesto, esa pregunta no se contestará aquí, si no en el siguiente capitulo. Si esperabais a que lo hiciera, es que aún no me conocéis. Para lo que sí que lo habíais supuesto, podéis ir a la cocina y tomar una galletita como premio. Como el mismo Deadpool ha dicho, no hay modo de dar algo a través de la cuarta pared, por mucho que se quiera.**

 **No tiene que ser obligatoriamente una galleta. Podría ser un trozo de bizcocho, o una barrita de chocolate o cualquier otra chuchería que podríais tener por casa. Y, para aquellos a los que no os gusten los dulces, pues unas patatas fritas o algo así. ¡No me pidáis que lo decida yo todo!**

 **Como creo que pasar tanto tiempo en la cabeza de Deadpool me está haciendo que empiece a desvariar, me despido en este punto de vosotros antes de que se me vaya la cabeza del todo. Espero que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Os estaré esperando. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas a todas las personitas que estáis aquí de nuevo, ya en el capitulo 6 de esta historia que, en mi cabeza, solo inició como un one-shot.**

 **Aún no me cabe en la cabeza como esperaba meter Spiderpool, encontrar al maestro de Redpool y que los dos se fueran despidiéndose de los de aquí todo en un mismo capitulo. Supongo que, por eso, en cuanto empecé a escribir, me di cuenta que ni haciendo un capitulo de 30 paginas me iba a dar tiempo de meterlo todo.**

 **¿A vosotros también os pasa? ¿Cuando iniciáis algo, os dais cuenta de que no va a acabar siendo como os lo esperabais? Comentadlo de ser así.**

 **Ahora, os dejo con el capitulo. Como siempre, disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 6**

… **...**

Tras conseguir hacer un trato con el tocapelotas rojo (Nunca pensé que llegaría a decir una cosa así de otro Deadpool **Sí que lo pensaste. ¿Para qué mientes?** ), esperé pacientemente a que terminaran las clases de mi Spidey y que ambos volvieran a casa de este, pero creo que no caí en un detalle que era de vital importancia.

Aunque Redpool se hubiera curado de sus heridas, los pantalones, por muy vaqueros y oscuros que fuera, lucían claramente manchados de sangre y pude ver como mi Spidey miraba alrededor, buscándome, en cuanto se dio cuenta de eso. Y no precisamente para darme las buenas tardes.

Ignoré eso. Era mejor ignorar el hecho de que, en aquellos momentos, me odiaba, y me concentré en lo que teníamos que hacer. Quería probar, más que nada, para ver si las cosas salían bien.

Y yo esperaba que sí.

Los seguí hasta a aquel deprimente apartamento de Queens, viendo como la tía May seguía allí dentro (¿Esa mujer de verdad no salía? ¿No tenía vida? Bueno...recordaba una ocasión, en otras historias, que se había liado con el Duende Verde y se había casado con Octopus. Y estaba tonteando con Stark en la peli. Sí, era mejor que no saliera)

Peter hizo todo lo que pudo para que Redpool llegara a su cuarto sin que la buenorra de May viera sus pantalones llenos de sangre y allí le dio ropa para cambiarse, tirando los pantalones manchados por la ventana.

¿Acaso no sabía que no estaba bien tirar basura a la calle? Tendría que darle unos cuantos azotes para que aprendiera.

Y he notado la cara que habéis puesto al leer eso. Sí, vosotros, panda de pervertidos en potencia. Al parecer, no soy el único que está esperando que le de a mi Spidey duro contra el muro.

Esperé pacientemente en la azotea de enfrente, como ya había hecho antes, puesto allí como un Batman rojo, pero con mejor estilo y menos ganas de vengar a mis padres muertos, esperando a que fuera el momento propicio para actuar.

Y resulta que el momento llegó a medianoche.

Para cuando intenté moverme, estaba tan agarrotado que no podía. Estuve a punto de caerme del edificio sin más hacía el suelo, que estaba a unos 20 pisos por debajo de mí, como una hermosa gárgola roja y sexy.

No me mataría, pero la caída dolería de cojones, así que me obligué a moverme, notando como me crujían todos los huesos del cuerpo, y fuí hasta la ventana de Spidey, que Redpool me estaba abriendo.

Nuestro trato era simple.

Me ayudaba a colarme en el cuarto de Spidey por una noche, sin que este me detectara y él pasaba una noche en mi casa, sin riesgo de que yo le pegara más tiros. Le había dejado claro que tenía prohibido tocar a la anciana y que, si se ponía a pegarle con su bastón, que le dijera que lo mandaba yo. También le había recomendado que cambiara las sábanas de mi cuarto o, si no quería tocar nada, que durmiera en el sofá.

Redpool no me miró con muy buena cara, pero me pasé por las pelotas su opinión sobre aquello, colándome dentro del cuarto y haciendo que él saliera.

No necesitaba la cuerda que había colocado para mí, ya que, después de todo, él hacía lo mismo que una araña, así que solo tuvo que descolgarse por la pared de esa manera tan rara. Osea, ¿cómo podía moverse así por la pared con los zapatos puestos, si los poderes los tenía en la piel? Seguro que vosotros, algunos, no habíais caído en eso.

Ignoré lo científico porque era otra cosa que me pasaría por mi enoooooorme paquete y me centré en lo importante. Y, ¿eso qué era? Que estaba en el cuarto de mi Spidey y este todavía no se había levantado de un salto para echarme.

En algo habíamos avanzado.

Cerré la ventana para que no saliera el calor del cuarto y contemplé a mi dormidito amorcito, arrodillándome al lado de la cama y apoyando los brazos en esta, contemplándole mientras dormía, ya que estaba de cara a mí. Sí, típica escena de película romántica. Los clichés nunca pasan de moda, ¿verdad, Hollywood?

En mi opinión, estaba perfecto para darle un beso. Pero sería joder un buen momento como aquel demasiado rápido. Debía de disfrutar más de aquella pequeña victoria que había obtenido colándome en su cuarto sin que este me detectara.

De la manera más ninja-sigilosa posible, me metí en su cama, debajo de las sábanas, y le pasé un brazo por la cintura. Él se removió por un momento, tal vez yo estaba frío después de haber estado esperando fuera durante 6 PUTAS horas, pero no tardó mucho en acurrucarse contra mí.

Ganas increíbles de achucharlo aumentandoooooo.

¿Cómo demonios podía ser tan condenadamente mono ese pequeño? Si no fuera porque sé que se pondría demasiado pesado, ya lo habría secuestrado hace bastante tiempo y lo tendría encerrado en mi cuarto, para mi uso y disfrute particular. A él y a mi unicornio de peluche, por supuesto. No podía tener a uno sin el otro.

Yo también me acurruqué contra él, notando como el calor que salia de su cuerpo bajo las sábanas me envolvía, apoyando la cabeza cerca de su cuello.

O, al menos, así estuve el primer par de minutos, disfrutando de aquel instante de paz. Pero, enseguida, antes de que yo mismo pudiera controlarme, mis manos empezaron a moverse por su cuerpo, haciendo sus ropas de dormir tan fácilmente a un lado que no pude evitar estremecerme de la emoción.

Muy pocas veces había podido darme el lujo de estar tan cerca de él, mucho menos tocarlo, así que quería alargar aquello todo lo posible.

O eso pensaba, hasta que noté que una de mis manos había ido a dirigirse hacía el borde de sus pantalones de dormir, colándose con demasiada facilidad dentro.

Me removí en la cama sin poder evitarlo, necesitando reajustar lo que estaba creciendo dentro de mis pantalones y notando como se me secaba la garganta. Volvía a notar calor por todas partes, como si alguien hubiera enchufado la puta calefacción, y escuché la respiración de Spidey para asegurarme de que seguía durmiendo.

Me subí la máscara hasta la nariz porque estaba teniendo problemas para respirar, pero, en cuanto dejé a mi boca libre, fue a parar al cuello de este, besándole tan lentamente como me ví capaz, con mi mano ya sujetando una parte de su cuerpo que ya no era tan pequeña como antes.

Seguramente, si alguien me encontrara en aquel lugar, haciendo aquello, lo más seguro sería que me denunciarían. Y no les culparía de ello. Yo mismo me denunciaría si eso fuera posible, pero era algo que no podía controlar, que escapaba a mi control.

Me apreté más contra él, sabiendo que el traje era apenas nada mientras me acomodaba contra su pequeño trasero, moviendo mi mano dentro de sus pantalones y besando aquel cuello que, en realidad, estaba deseando morder y dejar lleno de mis marcas para que nadie se atreviera a volver a acercarse a él.

¿Ya había mencionado que hacía mucho calor allí?

Spidey también debió de notarlo, porque empezó a jadear por lo bajo y empezó a ponerme malo a mí, sabiendo que, de un momento a otro, me desharía de su ropa y de la mía y allí ardería el cuarto entero, incluso aunque nos oyera tía-pastelitos-May.

Al menos, ese era el plan, hasta que Peter pareció despertarse.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?- me soltó este, sacando mi mano de sus pantalones.

Huyó tan rápido de mi que acabó cayendo de cara de la cama.

En ese momento, como que los poderes arácnidos no le habían servido de mucho.

-Estaba jugando con tu cuerpo mientras dormías- admití.

De todas formas, ¿para qué me iba a servir mentir? Me había pillado de lleno. O, más concretamente, con la mano dentro de sus pantalones.

-¿Y tienes la poca vergüenza de admitirlo en voz alta?

-Si quieres, te lo susurro.

-¿Qué has hecho con Paul? ¿Dónde está?- preguntó, dándose cuenta de que la cama que había amortiguado su caída estaba vacía.

-Hicimos un trato. Tranquilo, que no lo he matado- aseguré, viendo como este me estaba mirando.

-Quiero que te largues de aquí ahora mismo- me soltó, todo digno él.-Y haz que vuelva Paul de donde sea que lo hayas hecho irse.

-¿De verdad que quieres que me vaya? Eso tiene pinta de doler- comenté, señalandole la entrepierna con la barbilla.

Él bajo la vista y pareció sorprenderse con el paisaje, viendo como comenzaba a adquirir un fuerte color rojo, allí de pie, en mitad del cuarto.

-¡Eso ha sido por tu culpa!- me gritó por lo bajo.-¡Me has estado tocando!

Y sí, se puede gritar susurrando.¿Nunca lo habéis hecho? De verdad que sois una panda de sosainas.

-Venga. No te pongas ahora digno. Se nota que te ha gustado. Del mismo modo que se notaba que te gustó lo que hicimos dentro de tu taquilla.

-Por cierto, hablando de taquillas, ¿dónde están mis cosas y mis repisas?

Oh, oh.¿No lo había recuperado del cubo de basura? Bueno...pues ahora estaría de camino a la luna o a donde quiera que fuera que se llevaran la basura del instituto.

-No me cambies de tema- le dije.-Sabes mejor que yo lo mucho que te ha gustado lo que te he hecho. Mira como estás.

-Soy un adolescente- me soltó él, tapándose la entrepierna con las manos.-Yo me pongo así por cualquier cosa. Incluso solo durmiendo.

-Si quieres convencerte a tí mismo, genial. Pero si piensas que yo me voy a tragar esa mierda, es que estas muy equivocado.

Peter abrió la boca, todo dispuesto a soltarme otra de sus frases acusadoras o algún comentario sobre que me fuera a la mierda, pero se oyó pasos en el pasillo.

-Peter,¿eres tú?- preguntó tía May, la cual, al parece, daba también rondas nocturnas por la casa, como si realmente fuera un robot humanoide.

No sé. Pensad en ello.

Peter, por su parte, pareciendo asustado, se metió de nuevo en la cama, tratando de taparme con la sábanas y yo aproveché y me pegué a su cuerpo como una lapa.

Para cuando tía robot May abrió la puerta, yo parecía un gran tumor a un costado de Spidey.

-¿Qué pasa, May?- preguntó este, fingiendo malamente que se acababa de despertar.

Ella miró la cama vacía en el suelo y luego me miró a mí, que trataba de ver algo a través de aquellas cutres sábanas. Menos mal que la tía más rejuvenecida del cine había encendido la luz del pasillo y eso me ayudaba a verla.

-¿Está Paul durmiendo contigo?- susurró ella, creyendo que yo era él y que estaría durmiendo.

Primero, soy más alto que ese soplapollas, acosador de maestro. Y segundo, si ese tipo se atrevía a meterse a la misma cama que mi Spidey y estar así de pegado a él, ya necesitaba país para correr.

-Sí. Hacía frío y le he dicho que durmiera conmigo.

-Mira que llegáis a ser idiotas. Podríais haber cogido una manta del armario.

-No pasa nada- le dijo este, viendo como ella hacía intención de entrar al cuarto.-Así estamos bien. Gracias.

Pero, ¿qué buen Deadpool desaprovecharía una oportunidad como aquella?

Teniendo en cuenta que estaba prácticamente pegado a su cuerpo, metí las manos bajo su camiseta de dormir y jugué con sus pezones, oyendo como este daba un pequeño gritito, algo así entre un gemido y una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó May, que ya salia y se detuvo en la puerta.

-S...sí. Es solo que...Paul se ha movido y me ha...dado un rodillazo.

¿Rodillazo? ¿Compara mi magistral técnica de acariciar pezones con un rodillazo? Vale, de acuerdo. Él me había obligado a llegar a aquello.

Llevé una de mis manos a su entrepierna, colándola dentro de sus pantalones, por mucho que este trató de impedirlo, y lo volví a tomar en mi mano, haciendo que volviera a gemir por lo bajo, recostando la cabeza contra la almohada.

-¿De verdad qué estás bien?- le volvió a preguntar la inocente tía May.

-Sí, de verdad que...sí- murmuró este.

Mi mano subía y bajaba y no tenía intención alguna de soltarlo. Del mismo modo que mi otra mano aún estaba en su pecho, jugando con él. No resistiría durante demasiado tiempo aquella técnica combinada.

-A lo mejor, te estás poniendo enfermo. El tiempo se ha vuelto muy frío últimamente- comentó May.

-Pue...puede ser- susurró Peter, tratando de contener la voz.

Me moría por morder su cuello mientras le hacía aquello, pero no podía mientras tía May siguiera delante.

-Bueno...descansa. Con suerte, para mañana estarás bien.

En ese momento, mi Spidey ya no era capaz de hablar, así que solo asintió con la cabeza mientras se mordía los labios.

La tía de este por fin salió del cuarto y yo pude sacar la cabeza de debajo de las sábanas, pero Spidey no tenía fuerza alguna para apartarme y yo estaba más que feliz con aquella inesperada victoria.

Asalté su cuerpo todo lo posible, viendo como aquella carita inocente se sonrojaba y trataba de esconderse en la almohada. Se retorció contra mí, aunque no sabía si era para que lo soltara o para que me acercara más a él.

Ya fuera por una o por otra, yo no lo solté en ningún momento y tomé todo lo que pude de aquel pequeño cuerpo, notando como se endurecía más en mi mano y como con cada pasada de mis manos por su pecho hacía que se le escapara un gemido, que trataba de esconder mordiéndose los labios.

-Vamos, no lo contengas- le dije, mordisqueando su cuello, notando como él colocaba una mano sobre la máscara.

Creo que, al principio, quiso apartar mi cabeza, pero, cuando empecé a mordisquearlo y luego pasaba la lengua por su piel, haciendo que se estremeciera, ya no le pareció tan malo y me sujetó para que me acercara.

-¿Te queda poco?- le susurré.-Suenas lo bastante mojado como para decir que queda poco.

-N...no digas eso- me regañó.

-¿Qué?¿Mojado? Pero, si es como estás. ¿O es que prefieres que diga otra cosa? ¿Preferirías que te dijera que lo llevaría a mi boca y lo chupara como si fuera un helado?

-Deadpool- murmuró él, entredientes.

-No. Llamame Wade. Creo que ya tenemos suficiente confianza.

Él volvió a gemir y yo volví a desear deshacerme de sus condenados pantalones y hundirme en ese pequeño cuerpo suyo hasta saciarme, tomar de él hasta que no pudiera levantarse a la mañana siguiente.

Le dije todo eso y más al oído, susurrándole todas las cosas que quería hacerle mientras seguía tomándolo en mi mano, meciendo mis caderas contra él, notando que yo mismo estaba perdiendo la poca cabeza que me quedaba.

-¡Wade!- gimió este por lo bajo.

Y oírle decir mi nombre en una situación como aquella fue lo suficientemente erótico para que cualquiera se volviera loco.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeño? ¿Qué más necesitas?- le pregunté.

Pero él no pudo responder a nada. Creo que ni siquiera estaba respirando. Solo parecía capaz de removerse en la cama, frotando la cabeza contra la almohada, retorciéndose contra mí, encendiendo aún más el volcán que tenía entre las piernas.

-O acabas rápido o vas a hacer que termine yo- le advertí.

Pero eso no pareció servir de mucho. Solo volvió a gemir y vi que se retorcía aún más, no sabiendo donde colocar las manos, qué hacer con su cuerpo en general mientras yo seguía trabajando sobre él, torturándole un poco más, no dándole la liberación que él quería y buscaba.

Quería disfrutar un poco más de aquella escena porque sabía que, en cuanto lo soltara, no me volvería a dejar tocarlo. Al menos, no durante algún tiempo. Era así de orgulloso.

 **Fin del capitulo 6**

 **Uuuuuuuuu. Como se ha puesto la cosa... Supongo que, algo así, es lo que llevabais esperando desde hace algún tiempo, ¿no?. Ver como el pobre Spidey es torturado entre los brazos de Deadpool, ver lo que este hace con él, como juega con su cuerpo como habréis visto ya en cientos y cientos de fanarts. Yo misma tengo la carpeta de Spiderpool en mi Pinterest. Solo me hice una cuenta para poder descargar imágenes stony y cosas así. He encontrado verdaderas monadas allí. Y en tumblr también.**

 **Pues, el final de esto será en el siguiente capitulo. En realidad, planeaba terminar la escena en este capitulo, pero, por lo que sea, me he visto incapaz de escribir nada más. No sé si es que mi musa particular se ha ido a dar una vuelta en el peor momento posible o qué es lo que ha acabado pasando, pero así se han quedado las cosas. No me odies mucho.**

 **Ahora mismo ni siquiera sé que más deciros, así que, sin nada más que añadir, solo os diré lo de siempre. Espero que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Cuidaros hasta entonces y hasta pronto. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas a todos los que sigáis por aquí, con esta historia. Gracias por estar ahí, cuando no estaba muy segura si continuar con esta historia o acabar subiéndola a alguna parte. En verdad, no estaba muy segura hasta que tenía el capitulo 6 ya escrito. Además, como estamos en estas fechas navideñas y parece que los días se me hacen super largos (además que estoy creando mi mundo fantástico -Y creedme cuando digo que es super difícil crear un mundo entero desde cero- y no estoy mucho ahora con los fanfics), llego a vosotros con este capitulo, a ver si me ánimo a retomar las historias que tengo a medias y a ver SI POR FIN TERMINO ALGUNA! Es frustrante que las cosas se queden a medias. Bueno...a lo que iba, que os subo un capitulo antes y subiré el que corresponde el sábado. Doble razón esta semana.**

 **Hace poco me han dicho que no estaba nombrando bien el fandom de esta pareja. Yo solía escribir Spiderpool, cuando debería ser Spideypool. Pero es que a mi eso me suena peor. No sé porque se nombra así. Ya sé que Spidey es como normalmente siempre Deadpool llama a Spiderman, pero...¿soy la única a la que le suena peor de ese modo? Osea, ¿Spidey-pool o Spider-pool? Es como querer hacerlo sonar más difícil.**

 **En fin. Por ahora, no os doy más el coñazo. Os dejo con el capitulo, que seguramente habéis estado esperando para ver como terminaba la escena del capitulo anterior. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 7**

… **...**

A pesar de que estaba poniendo todos mis esfuerzo en que el pequeño Spidey disfrutara, entendía que este no quisiera gemir en voz alta. La robótica tía May parecía tener un oido ultra sensible y, si le oía haciendo ruidos sucios, la tendríamos encima antes de que yo tuviera lo que quería, así que, en aquella ocasión, me limité a seguir bombeando con mi mano mientras aquel delicioso cuerpecito se agita en la cama, tratando de mantenerse en silencio, rozándose contra mí.

No me avergüenza decir que acabé antes que él con tanto roce. ¿Sabéis el tiempo que llevo a dos velas? Con el careto que tengo, no es fácil encontrar a alguien que acepte irse a una cama conmigo, no puedo permanecer tanto tiempo muerto como para que la Muerte y yo tengamos un momento caliente y, desde que posé los ojos en el joven Spiderman, tampoco es que se me haya puesto dura con alguien más.

Para cuando el pequeño Spidey se dejó ir, yo estaba mordisqueando su cuello, tratando de tener de él todo lo que podia sacar aquel día.

Si no quería que nadie viera los chupetones, tendría que usar una bufanda o algo.

Peter se encogió en la cama cuando acabó, tratando de recuperar aire, y yo me dediqué a observarle en silencio, esperando a que hiciera algo. Yo que sé. Esperaba que me gritara. O que me echara del cuarto. O me dijera que no quería volver a verme o todas esas cosas a la vez. No esperaba ese silencio.

Al parecer, se lo habia hecho tan bien que lo habia dejado sin palabras.

-Si te ha gustado tanto, repetimos- le susurré en el oido antes de darle otro pequeño mordisco.

Fue su pistoletazo de salida.

De un bote, se levantó de la cama, aun hiperventilando y con la cara roja, y se volvió hacia mi, señalándome con un dedo.

-Quiero que te vayas de mi casa. Ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por hacerte algo que te ha encantado? ¿O acaso no te has oido gemir?

-¡Deadpool!- volvió a gritar por lo bajo, poniéndose aun más rojo.

-Vale,vale- acepté, haciendo las sábanas a un lado y poniéndome en pie.-Pero que sepas que no me voy porque me eches, si no porque yo quiero irme. Creo que he manchado el traje- comenté, echando un vistazo a mi entrepierna.

No daré más detalles sobre el traje. Os podéis imaginar como lucia. Solo diré que si mi Spidey se ponía aunque solo fuera un poco más rojo, acabaría explotando, como ese cohete que quiso destruir a Luke Cage.

Si no sabéis de qué estoy hablando, es que no habéis visto aún su serie. Y si no lo habéis hecho, tampoco habréis visto la de Jessica Jones, que va antes. Entonces, tampoco habréis visto Daredevil, nuestro otro colega rojo. ¡¿Qué clase de fans sois vosotros?! ¡Id ahora mismo a ver la tele! ¡Decidles a vuestros padres que son órdenes directas del tito Deadpool!

Peter abrió la ventana del cuarto, ya que habría deducido que había entrado por ahí (la cuerda que colgaba fuera de su ventana no tenía nada que ver) y se hizo a un lado, esperando a que saliera, como si temiera que me lo comiera.

¡Qué tontería! Si ya casi me lo había comido entero. Aunque es verdad. Tengo que admitir que, en aquellos momentos, tenía unas ganas locas de atarlo y llevármelo a mi piso, para allí poder hacerle todo lo que se me estaba pasando por mi mente. El Kamasutra, a mi lado, era un puñetero libro infantil.

-Nos veremos mañana- le dije a mi Spidey, queriendo darle un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla, aprovechando que aún tenía la máscara medio levantada.

Pero este retrocedió hasta la pared y me señaló la ventana.

Estaba claro que a este crío las señales de afecto como que no le gustaban mucho.

Con todo el dolor de mi corazoncito, salí por la ventana y me colgué a la cuerda para irme.

-Deadpool- me llamó este, justo cuando estaba a punto de descolgarme.

-¿Sí?- le pregunté con emoción, volviéndome hacía él.

-Quiero que vuelva Paul lo antes posible. Si por la mañana no sale de mi cuarto, mi tía sospechara- me dijo.

Ni palabras románticas ni un simple gracias por la maravillosa técnica que había usado en su cuerpo. Anda que sí. ¿Y Spiderman era un ejemplo para los niños? Oídme bien, chico. Si alguien os mete mano tan bien como lo había hecho yo, tenéis que darle las gracias o, como mínimo, ofreceros a chupársela como agradecimiento. La buena educación ante todo.

-Tranquilo. Tu querido Redpool estará aquí en seguida- le refunfuñé. Y me descolgué por la pared sin esperar a que me dijera nada más.

Ya me sentía yo bastante mal de por sí. Ofrecer mi corazón como lo ofrecía yo y ver como mi Spidey lo pisoteaba una y otra vez no era nada agradable. Por no decir que era una grandísima putada.

Llegué a casa de Al refunfuñando todavía, diciendo todos los tacos que se me pasaban por la cabeza, hasta que ví a Redpool durmiendo placidamente en el sofá, con una almohada y liado en una manta que, seguramente Al le habría dado.

¿Qué queréis que os diga? Con lo cabreado que estaba, no podía perder la oportunidad de joder a otro ser humano para descargar algo de mi mala leche.

-¡Eh! Levanta el culo de ahí- le dije, dándole una patada.

-¡¿Qué...?!- exclamó Redpool, incorporándose de golpe, mirando a su alrededor hasta que me vió.-Deadpool, ¿ya has vuelto?

-¿Es que esperabas que Peter me llevara el desayuno a la cama?- le gruñí a mi vez.-Vuelve a su casa. Te quiere allí antes de que tenga que levantarse.

-¿No es muy tarde?- preguntó, buscando un reloj.

-Me la pela la hora. Él te quiere de vuelta y yo no te quiero aquí, así que arreando.

-Oh, vaya. Así que no ha ido muy bien la cosa, ¿verdad?- preguntó el experto tocapelotas, levantándose del sofá.

-Estoy un poquito hasta los cojones de tus aires de psicólogo- le dije.

-Eso es que no ha ido bien- afirmó, poniéndose los zapatos mientras yo me dejaba caer en el sofá.

-Eres un puto genio, ¿eh?- gruñí.

-Bueno...digamos que yo sé un poco como te sientes- comentó.

Eso me hizo mirarlo en cuanto me quité la máscara.

Con Al más ciega que los topos, y sin importarme la opinión de aquel tocapelotas rojo, en casa nunca solía llevarla puesta.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?- le pregunté.-No me digas que tú...¿tú estabas...enamorado de tu hermano, como en algunos de esos dibujos japoneses?

Creedme. El porno que se podía encontrar por internet era muy rico y variado. Y había encontrado algunos fanarts de mi Spidey y yo que eran oro puro.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó este, volviéndose hacía mi con cara de asco.-¡Claro que no! ¡¿De donde demonios has sacado esa idea?!

-De que estamos hablando de Spidey.

-No. Estábamos hablando de amores no correspondidos, cerdo.

-Te recuerdo que te dije que no te dispararía más en las piernas, pero recuerda que no mencioné para nada otras partes de tu cuerpo- le dije.

Me puso mala cara por un momento, pero enseguida se volvió a centrar en el tema.

-Hablábamos de lo difícil que es obtener algo de la persona que queremos. Yo mismo arriesgué mi vida para estar junto a él todo el tiempo posible.

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar aquello. ¿Arriesgar la vida? ¿Junto a él?

-Espera- le dije.-¿No estarás hablando de tu...?

-Sabes perfectamente de quién estoy hablando- me soltó este a su vez, poniéndose su chaqueta antes de irse.-El amor no es algo fácil. Pero, si te lo tomas en serio y te esfuerzas de verdad, tendrás resultados.

-¿Y en cuanto tiempo hay resultados? Porque yo llevo un buen tiempo ya y...

-¿Acaso tú te lo estás tomando en serio?- me espetó este.

-Pues claro que sí. ¿Si no, por qué iba a estar siempre encima de mi Spidey, velando por él en todo momento?

Redpool no pareció muy convencido de mis palabras, pero acabó asintiendo.

-De acuerdo. Digamos que te creo y creo que de verdad sientes algo verdadero por Peter, si es verdad lo que dices. Según eso, tu plan para conquistarlo es...¿qué? ¿Molestarlo hasta la saciedad?

-Mantenerme siempre cerca de él para protegerlo de lo que sea.

-Y, de paso, meterle mano.

-¡Eh! Eso no me lo puedes echar en cara. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo conteniéndome. Un hombre tiene sus necesidades.

-Todo el mundo tiene necesidades, pero las controla.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tú no te la has machacado pensando en tu maestro?

Redpool se puso rojo ante eso, recordándome un poco a mi Spidey en ese momento, pero, cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, Al salió de su cuarto, abriendo la puerta tan fuerte que dio un golpe contra la pared.

-¿Vais a dejar de hablar de una puta vez o me vais a obligar a sacar la recortada?- gruñó.

-Yo...yo me voy ya- afirmó Redpool.

Y, como un conejillo asustado, huyó del apartamento.

-Has asustado al chico, vieja loca- le dije a esta, viendo como se empezó a dirigir hacía la cocina con ese caminar lento suyo, seguramente en busca de un vaso de agua o algo parecido.

Desde que vivía con ella, le escondía las botellas buenas porque, cuando me venía a dar cuenta, la muy borracha se las había bebido todas.

-Le está bien empleado. Son horas de estar durmiendo, no de chachara.

-¿Y tú como sabes la hora que es? Si eres ciega.

-Tengo un reloj que dice la hora- me respondió, llenado un vaso con algo de agua del grifo.

Sinceramente, aún no sé como no había muerto bebiendo esa agua. O, a lo mejor, entre todas las cosas que se veían flotar en ese agua, se encontraba el secreto de la vida eterna. Por eso yo no bebía nada que no estuviera embotellado y hubiera estado envejeciendo elegantemente en algún sitio.

-Pero has tratado bien al chico. Le has dado una almohada y todo para dormir- comenté, levantándome del sofá y entrando en la cocina.

-¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? Ha llegado, ha llamado a la puerta, se ha presentado y me ha dicho educadamente que lo enviabas tú.

-Oh. ¿Así que lo has tratado así de bien porque ha sido educado?

-Pues sí. Deberías probar tú de vez en cuando.

-No me jodas, Al. Nosotros no podríamos ser educados más de 5 minutos.

-Tampoco es que hayas probado.

-Oh. No me sueltes el coñazo con eso ahora, Al- le dije, abrazándola por la espalda y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Esta pareció volver la cabeza para mirarme, pero claro... No podía hacerlo. Porque era ciega.

-Pareces deprimido- comentó después de dejar el vaso de esa cosa que llamaremos agua sobre la encimera.

-Eso es porque lo estoy, viejita. Estoy deprimido.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo en las calles?

-Ha sido más bien en una cama. Y más que malo, a sido una pena.

-Ya no necesito oír nada más- afirmó ella, tratando de soltarse de mis brazos, dejando a un lado todo el interés que parecía haber tenido segundos antes.

Pero la tenía bien aferrada por la cintura y, para bien o para mal, yo era mucho más fuerte que ella.

-¿Es que no quieres escuchar mis penas de amor?- le dije.

-Esos siempre los resuelves tú solo, encerrándote en tu habitación con el bote de crema y ese pobre unicornio de peluche, que tendrás ya traumatizado.

-¿Cómo sabes...?

-Seré ciega, pero no idiota.

-Pero esto es diferente.

-¿Diferente? ¿En qué?

-Le he hecho la mejor paja de su vida y me ha echado de su cuarto.

-¡Suéltame ahora mismo!- exigió Al, haciendo todo lo posible por soltarse de mis brazos, tratando de mantenerse lejos de mis manos, suponiendo lo que había hecho con ellas.

Mira que llegaba a ser mala amiga. Yo aquí, soltándole mis grandes penas de amor, que llegarían a ser preciosas canciones de amor si se las vendiera a Taylor Swift, y Al solo quería salir por patas de la cocina, dejándome hundido en mi depresión, tratando de que no pusiera mis preciosisimas manos sobre ella.

Por cierto, Taylor, te has lucido con tu relación de verano con Tom Hiddleston. Y por no hablar de la camiseta con la que se le vió a este en la playa. No sabía si ponía ``Amo a Taylor Swift´´ o era un mensaje oculto de amor a Tony Stark, chico. Aclarárnoslo, porque yo no puedo dormir bien desde entonces por la duda.

-Tu sentido del amor es demasiado retorcido- se quejó Al.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué hay más romántico que hacerle la mejor paja del mundo a tu amorcito?

-¿Ves?- se quejó esta.-Eso solo lo diría un enfermo mental como tú.

 **En eso no podemos contradecirla. Nuestra mente funciona a un nivel superior al de los demás** , comentó una de las voces de mi cabeza.

 _ **Desde luego, muy cuerdos no estamos**_ , comentó otra.

En realidad, imaginaba mi cerebro como una especie de despacho muy bien decorado, con posters de tías buenorras y fotos de mi Spidey por todas partes, donde un montón de mini-Deadpools conversaban sobre todo lo que hacía a lo largo del día y solo se ponían de acuerdo para comentarme algunas cosas de vez en cuando, alrededor de una de esas mesas redondas de madera de despacho que tanto salían en las películas.

-¿Y qué me recomendarías tú?- le pregunté a esta.

Ya que parecía tan experta en el amor, que se atreviera a darme algún consejo útil de experta, a ver si podía ayudarme.

Aunque, desde luego, no quería imaginarme a Al estando en una cita o lo que podría hacer junto a otro ser humano en una cama. ¡Ahgrrrrr!

-Bueno...conociéndote, el mejor consejo que podría darte es que cogieras a esa persona que tanto dices que te gusta, lo ataras bien fuerte, te aseguraras de que nadie te viera secuestrándolo, para evitar líos, y lo metieras en algún lugar aislado donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos. Lo más seguro es que ya tengas algo de eso en la cabeza- comentó esta.

La dejé escapar de mis brazos, pero esta no salió de la cocina, solo volviéndose hacía mí, como si, de algún modo, pudiera verme. Después de todo, ya la había despertado y los viejos solían dormir poco.

Pero, ¿qué probabilidades existían de que esta me dijera exactamente lo mismo a lo que ya había estado dándole vueltas? ¿Seria cosa del destino? ¿El universo me estaba enviando un mensaje? Todo era posible, pero también era posible que todo aquello me lo estuvieran diciendo las voces que tenía en la cabeza, aunque de una manera más discreta de la que solían hablarme para hacerme creer que había llegado a esa conclusión yo solito.

De lo que estaba seguro era que no podía ser casualidad que Al y mi mente hubieran dicho lo mismo solo por casualidad.

-Así que...¿un secuestro, eh?- comenté, pensando en ello.

¿Tenia, a caso, un lugar donde poder meterlo? Conocía sitios abandonados, pero no eran buenos lugares donde meter a mi Spidey.

Él se merecía una habitación limpia, sabanas rojas, condones de sabores... Vamos, el kit completo de peli porno, algo digno de tomar su virginidad del modo en el que tenía planeado hacerlo.

Iba a tener que currármelo antes de poder secuestrarlo. A no ser que...

-Gracias, Al- le dije, sinceramente.-Me has sido de gran ayuda.

-He hecho que pienses en cosas malas, ¿verdad?

-Al contrario. Son todo cosas muy buenas- afirmé.

Pero, como ya no tenía ganas de seguir de charla, antes de que ella abriera la boca y añadiera algo más, yo me di media vuelta y me fui a mi cuarto, aún dándole vueltas al tema en mi cabeza.

Tenía muchas cosas que organizar.

 **Fin del capitulo 7**

 **No soy la única que piensa que lo que sea que esté planeando Deadpool no es nada bueno para Spiderman, ¿verdad? O, bueno...depende de lo que le quiera hacer exactamente, ¿eh? A lo mejor, le acaba gustando y todo. Después de todo, vosotros estáis aquí, esperando a que Deadpool consiga meterse realmente dentro de los pantalones de Spidey.**

 **Que al joven Peter le acabe gustando esa experiencia ya será otra cosa. Jajajajaa. Pero, como de momento no tengo nada más que comentar (tengo la impresión de que ya os he hablado de todo lo que os tenía que hablar en otros capítulos y en otras historias y solo acabaría repitiéndome) me despido de vosotros así de pronto.**

 **Como siempre, espero que os mantengáis sanos en estas fechas frías, ya que en España estamos en plena Navidad, y nos seguimos leyendo en los próximos capítulos. Muchos besos y regalos de Papá Noel.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas a todos de nuevo a este nuevo capitulo de esta confusa historia de Deadpool y Spiderman.**

 **Para seros sinceros, solo empecé a escribir esta historia desde la perspectiva de Deadpool porque pensé que tendría más gracia, pero... Dios, a veces me cuesta verlo todo desde su visión del mundo. Otras veces no, me resulta hasta demasiado fácil. Tanto que hasta empiezo a pensar como él incluso cuando no estoy escribiendo.**

 **Aquellos que hayan tratado de hacer una Spideypool desde su perspectiva seguro que sabéis de lo que estoy hablando. ;P**

 **Pero ya no os doy más el coñazo nada más al principio. Os dejo con el capitulo y ya pensaré que rollazo os suelto luego. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 8**

… **...**

En cuanto conseguí salir de la cama, ya que llevaba demasiadas noches sin dormir y mi cuerpo parecía que se había cosido a las sábanas, me di cuenta de que, si mi Spidey no se habia levantado ya, le quedaba bien poco, así que me apresuré a coger uno de mis trajes del armario (¿Qué pasa? Tengo más de uno. ¿Y? No sabéis que manía tienen los malos de llenármelos de agujeros) y salí de casa de camino a Queens.

Vale que mi Spidey podia colgarse de los edificio para llegar a cualquier parte en cuestión de minutos, pero aquí el menda que tenéis ante vosotros de manera metafórica (la cuarta pared sigue existiendo entre nosotros y no puedo romperla más que con mi voz) tenia que ir andando o en bus. O secuestrar a un conductor. Lo que me resultara más fácil.

¿Hola? ¿Producción? ¿Para cuando la pasta para mi transporte? Nada. Aquí me tenéis, trabajando por cuatro tristes duros. Lo que hay que hacer para que uno pueda ganarse la vida honradamente matando gente y para poder pagarle el alquiles a Al. Empezaba a ser aburrido montarle los muebles de IKEA. Tampoco es que tuviéramos tanta casa para ponerlos.

Para cuando llegué a Queens y me colgué de nuevo de la ventana de mi Spidey, este ya no estaba allí, pero sí Redpool, que estaba vestido ya para salir y estaba haciendo esa cama improvisada que tenia en el suelo. No sé como aun no se habia quedado congelado en el suelo.

Llamé a la ventana, por ridículo que eso pueda sonar, y este, tras echar un vistazo al cuarto y asegurarse de que estaba solo, se decidió a abrirme.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Peter me ha dicho que no quiere volver a verte.

Oh. Genial. La frase perfecta para empezar bien la mañana.

-No te fíes de nada de lo que te diga. En realidad, está súper enamorado de mí.

-Pues ya te digo yo que no lo parece.

-Escucha. Necesito que hagas una cosa por mi.

-¿Otra? ¿No fue bastante que desapareciera ayer del cuarto de Peter? Se enfadó conmigo. Y creeme, no me gusta ver a una versión más joven de mi hermano enfadado conmigo.

-Supera ese complejo de hermano- le dije.-Y prestame atención. Esto es lo que tienes que hacer.

-¿No me has escuchado? No pienso hacer nada. No tengo porqué.

-Claro que sí. Porque no quieres un tiro.

-Amenazame con eso todo lo que quieras, pero Peter parecer que no quiere saber nada de ti. No te voy a ayudar.

E hizo intención de cerrar la ventana.

-¿Y si te digo que puedo encontrar a tu maestro?- le dije, a la desesperada.

Sabía que no tendría que haber dicho aquello, que era jugar con el corazón de aquel tocapelotas, pero era un hombre desesperado. Y los hombres desesperados cometían muchas locuras.

Redpool se detuvo y me observó con atención.

-¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso? Ni siquiera el doctor Strange pudo localizarlo.

-Es posible que se esté moviendo, pero no lo hará las 24 horas. Y yo tengo mis métodos para buscar cosas.

Este no pareció muy convencido.

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? Ni siquiera sé si puedo fiarme de ti. Eres el tío más raro que he conocido en mi vida.

-Gracias- le dije.-Pero no podemos perder el tiempo en alagos hacia mi magnifica persona. Tenemos que dejar claro el plan antes de que Spidey vuelva.

-Pues habla rápido- me dijo Redpool, cruzándose de brazos.

Parecía que iba a permanecer así mientras yo le hablara, como si él fuera el jefe de una empresa y yo una de las miles de millones de personas que estaban buscando trabajo.

…

Con mi equipo de micros, desde la azotea que tenia más que conocida de enfrente, estuve atento a todo lo que hicieron Redpool y mi Spiderman mientras estuvieron en el piso. Aunque me hubiera gustado llevar a cabo el plan aquella misma mañana, tenia cosas que preparar antes, así que a eso fui en cuanto ellos se fueron al ``instituto´´.

Lo digo entre comillas porque nuestro viajero interdimensional no ha llegado a pisar ese edificio por dentro excepto el día en que llegó.

En cuanto me aseguré de que Redpool no abría su gran bocaza y seguía adelante con su parte del plan (Aun no sé como iba a hacer para encontrar a su maestro), me fui al bar de Comadreja.

El bar estaba cerrado por las mañanas, sobretodo por que los muchachos se encargaban de destrozarlo a lo largo de la noche, pero cerraba bastante tarde, así que, cuando llegué, aun estaba abierto y habia unos cuando rezagados allí.

-Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Si es el tocapelotas número uno del país- soltó Comadreja en cuanto me vio, secando los vasos con un trapo del que prefería no saber su procedencia.

-Sírveme una copa. ¡Y otra a los desgraciados que se niegan a meterse en la cama!

Los que aun quedaban por allí me vitorearon, pero, con lo borrachos que ibas, lo más seguro era que hubieran vitoreado cualquier cosa.

-¡Muchas gracias, Wade!- me dijo el Gandalf seboso.

-De nada, Burt.

De todas formas, no engañaba a nadie de allí con mi fabuloso traje rojo. Solo con oírme hablar, sabían que era yo.

-A parte de una copa, necesito que me consigas unas cuantas cosas- le dije a Comadreja, alzando un poco la máscara para poder beber de mi copa.

-¿Unas cosas? ¿Para qué?

-Pienso secuestrar a un adolescente- le conté.

¿Para qué irnos por las ramas? Era lo que estaba pensando hacer, aunque una de las voces de mi cabeza se empeñara en decirme que aquello no iba a salir bien.

-¿Por qué?- siguió preguntando Comadreja.-¿Es que es algún tipo de nuevo supervillano o algo así?

-No. Es el tío que me gusta.

Vi la expresión de mi colega y no era nada halagüeña.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?-le pregunté, mosqueándome.

-¿Desde cuando te gustan los niños?- me preguntó él a su vez.

-No es que me gusten los niños. Me gusta él.

-¿Sabes que es un delito gordo secuestrar a un menor? Y eso sin tener en cuenta lo que sea que pienses hacer con él.

-¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

Para charlas de madre ya tenia a Al. No necesitaba a alguien más comportándose como una. Y no sentía el menor deseo de imaginarme a mi amigo con una falda y en plan maternal.

-Claro- aseguró Comadreja.-Pero tendrás que pagarme. Es un lío demasiado gordo para que me arriesgue por nada.

-Eres un gran amigo- le dije con ironía, dejando un fajo de billetes encima de la barra.

No me preguntéis de donde los habia sacado. Solo os diré que hay muchos malos por ahí y, qué casualidad, la mayoría de ellos están forrados.

Comadreja revisó los billetes para asegurarse de que eran auténticos ( hasta ahí llegaba el nivel de confianza que tenía en mi) y los contó de manera rápida antes de volverse hacia mi y asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mi, colega?

Le conté lo que tenia en mente, sin irme demasiado por las ramas. O, al menos, eso fue lo que intente, diciéndole como lo quería todo y para cuando lo quería listo.

-Sin problemas- me aseguró.-Con esta pasta, se puede hacer todo eso y todavía sobraría bastante.

Al decir eso, me dirigió una mirada significativa.

-Sabes que te puedes quedar con la pasta. No hace falta que me mires así.

-Bien- afirmó este, guardándose en el bolsillo el fajo de billetes a la velocidad del rayo.

Me quedé allí hasta que Comadreja terminó de cerrar y yo acabé dirigiéndome de nuevo a casa de Al, sabiendo que, si permanecía cerca de mi querido Spidercito, no iba a poder contener las ganas de llevármelo en ese momento, sin importarme quién pudiera estar viéndome hacerlo.

Al llegar a casa, Al me sorprendió con otro mueble de IKEA (aun no sabia si se los mandaban a casa o qué o como ella sabia que le habían mandado lo que quería), pero yo no me encontraba de ánimos como para sumergirme en un laberinto de instrucciones y nombres de tornillos raros.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí ya?- me preguntó ella.

Debía de reconocerme por el olor o algo, porque, incluso cuando habia tratado de pillarla por sorpresa en más de una ocasión, la muy cabrona me detectaba. Había pensando en vendérsela a esos policías de los aeropuertos. Ya sabéis, esos que van con los perros buscando drogas. Pero, si hacia eso, ¿quién iba a encargarse de la casa? Por mal que cocinera, la necesitaba.

-Porque no tengo a donde ir, viejita.

-¿No te estabas dedicando a seguir a un adolescente por toda la ciudad?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Paul- dijo, sin más.

Claro, aquel chivato. Como no. ¿A quién más habia estado diciéndole mi claro interés romántico por Spiderman? ¿A la tía May?

Tendría que hacer una lista con todo lo que podría hacerle a Redpool y hacerlo pasar por ``entrenamiento´´ para vengarme de aquel golpe bajo, pero en aquellos momentos, no tenia cabeza para ello.

-Tú misma me recomendaste secuestrarlo.

-No. Lo que te dije es que, conociéndote, eso era lo que acabarías haciendo porque te conozco como si te hubiera parido.

-Uffff ¡Al! ¡No hagas que imágenes como esa me acudan a la mente! ¡Ya estoy bastante loco sin ayuda!- le dije.

Pero, a pesar de que no quería imaginármelo, a pesar de que traté de evocar todas las pelis de Disney que fui capaz (sin tener flashback para que no nos denuncien por reproducir sus imágenes sin permiso) en mi cabeza acabó apareciendo una imagen de la Al actual en una sala de partos, dando a luz a un mini-Deadpool ya con el traje y todo.

¡Oh, Dios! Tendría pesadillas con ello durante meses. Estaba completamente seguro de ello.

-Secuestrar al chico no va a hacer que se enamore de ti- me soltó esta, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Cuidar y velar por él tampoco me ha dado muy buenos resultados. Me he pasado meses tras él y Spiderman pasa de mi.

-Cualquier superhéroe pasaría de ti- me soltó Al, tan cruel como siempre.-Incluso cuando intentas ser de utilidad o tomarte algo en serio, parece que te estás burlando de ellos.

-¡Yo no hago eso!- exclamé.

-Por supuesto que lo haces. He escuchado por televisión todos los casos en los que has participado y como has actuado. Como sabes que no puedes morir, no te importa actuar haciendo gilipolleces que a otro matarían. Pero un superhéroe sabe actuar con cabeza, pensar bien lo que hace antes de hacerlo.

-Yo no soy un superhéroe- le recordé por enésima vez.

Aquí la gente se piensa que por llevar un traje rojo y ser tan increíble como lo era yo, ya tenia que ser un superhéroe como todos los demás.

-Yo no he dicho que lo seas. Solo digo que los que lo son no pueden tomarte en serio por el modo en el que te comportas. Por eso, ese chico no te hace caso ni te va a tomar en serio. Todo lo que va a ver es que vuelves a perder la cabeza y le vas a secuestrar.

-Te odio cuando me dices esas cosas- le solté.

-Porque sabes que tengo razón- fue todo lo que me dijo ella, sin perder la calma.

-Yo voy a seguir adelante con mi plan- le dije.

-Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero así es como te verá.

-¿Y si le muestro que soy serio después de secuestrarlo?

-¿Tú te escuchas cuando hablar?- me preguntó Al.-El chico se va a ver encerrado contigo en a saber Dios donde. Si fuera él, ni siquiera te dejaría hablar antes de tratar de escapar.

Que poder tenia aquella vieja. Estaba consiguiendo deprimirme de verdad. ¡A mi, que soy el alma de las fiestas!.

Pero el plan ya estaba en marcha. Iba a dejar que siguiera adelante, obtuviera el resultado que fuera. Además, por mucho que mi Spidercito se quejara de mi, habia conseguido robarle unos cuantos besos y habíamos pasado un buen rato en su cama. Por mucho que se quejara, por mucho que me gritara, no le era tan indiferente como quería hacerme creer.

Si sumábamos eso al hecho de que le habia hecho el mejor trabajo manual de su vida, todo aquello indicaba que lo tenia en la palma de la mano.

-Vas a seguir adelante con lo que sea que hayas planeado, ¿verdad?- me preguntó Al, sacándome de el recuerdo.

Si me concentraba lo suficiente, aun podia verme en la cama de mi Spidey, viendo como este se retorcía contra mí, tratando de no alzar la voz. Oh. Iba a usar mucho esa imagen cuando me encontrara a solas en mi cuarto.

-¡Por supuesto que voy a seguir adelante!- solté.-Me digáis lo que me digáis, yo sé que estoy a punto de conseguirlo.

-Y eso lo dice el mismo hombre al que le gustan los unicornios y esas horribles zapatillas de goma para andar por casa.

-No te metas con mi zapatillas masturbadoras. Después de todo un día pateando culos, llegar a casa y ponérmelas es casi como tener un orgasmo.

Al negó con la cabeza ante eso, llegando hasta el sofá y sentándose a mi lado, poniendo una de sus esqueléticas manos sobre mi rodilla.

La Muerte estaba próxima a ella, lo sabía. Por mucho que la quisiera ( que la quería, por mucho que me metiera con ella), los años seguían pasando para todos los demás.

Yo, sin embargo, si lo que me habían dicho era cierto, permanecería siempre igual, ya que mis células no sufrían cambios. Si me curaban el cáncer conforme se iba creando dentro de mi, tambien pararían mi envejecimiento.

Me veía en un futuro lejano en una partida de cartas con el viejo Capitán América, ya que él envejecía mucho más lento que los humanos corrientes, pero lo hacia, con Logan, con Thor y con un Hulk permanente, ya que Bruce Banner sí que envejecía. Y allí estaríamos todos, jugando una partida de póker y yo trataría de hacer trampas para poder sacarles la pasta a aquellas viejas reliquias de los superhéroes.

¡Dios! Que futuro tan triste.

-Tú solo ten cuidado con lo que hagas- me advirtió Al.-A lo mejor, no sabes llevar bien las cosas y te acaba dando la patada final en el culo.

-¿La patada final?

Sonaba a golpe de lucha de algún videojuego o anime.

-Sí, esa que te indicará que no va a querer volver a verte en su vida, hagas lo que hagas para que intente perdonarte.

¿Podría soportar eso? ¿Qué mi Spidey se negara a saber nada más de mi, que me ignorara e hiciera como si no existiera? No, desde luego que no. Esa visión no me gustaba en lo más mínimo.

-Trataré de hacerlo todo con cariño- le dije.

-Wade- me llamó esta cuando me puse en pie.-Solo piensa bien en lo que vas a hacer antes de que todo se vaya a la mierda.

-Tranquila, viejita. Lo tengo todo bajo control.

 **Fin del capitulo 7**

 **Vaya. ¿Alguna vez os habíais imaginado a Deadpool preocupado por algún tema, a parte de por la novia de la película? Pues aquí lo tenemos, queriendo llevar su relación con Spiderman un paso más allá, este de acuerdo con ello el joven Parker o no.**

 **Si os soy sincera, ya que me he estado sincerando al principio de este capitulo, no planeaba hacer un encuentro tan complicado entre Deadpool y Spiderman. La idea que me surgió de pronto en la cabeza era que se colara en casa de la tía May rejuvenecida y, atándolo, se lo llevara secuestrado a alguna parte para hacerlo suyo y solo suyo. Pero, claro...con tía May mirando, Redpool que vería como se lo llevaba y sin saber donde mandarlo para que estuvieran a solas sin haber planeado nada... No sé. Me pareció demasiado precipitado.**

 **Al ha sido un poco mala con nuestro amigo rojo, pero, a veces, la verdad duele y, desde luego, lo que es Spiderman, no ha dado muchas muestras de interés por Wade más allá de los instantes que han compartido porque Deadpool ha conseguido robárselos.**

 **Cuando sigáis leyendo los próximos capítulos, ya me diréis si ha sido mejor o no que se tomara las cosas con un poco más de calma, planeándolo todo, pero al estilo Deadpool.**

 **Como, por el momento, no tengo nada más que añadir, me despido de vosotros en este punto, deseándoos, como siempre, que os mantengáis sanos y esperando a que nos sigamos leyendo. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hoooooola a todas las personitas que estáis aquí, continuando con esta alocada historia, que ni siquiera sé como acabe escribiendo. Cuando pienso que esto, en mi mente, iba a ser un oneshot... Que ingenua era en mi juventud.**

 **Como ya sabemos que parte viene ahora, la parte en la que Deadpool lleva a cabo su plan con Spiderman, ese que tanto se ha esforzado en sacar adelante, poniendo en marcha a toda la gente que puede ayudarlo, será mejor que os deje ya con el capitulo para que podáis ver como los nervios devoran a nuestro amigo y vecino Deadpool.**

 **Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe porque empezó ser esa una frase de Spiderman? Y me refiero a esa de la de `` Nuestro amigo y vecino Spiderman´´. Recuerdo ver sus series de animación cuando era pequeña y no tan pequeña, pero no recuerdo haber visto nunca el porqué empezó a usar esa frase.**

 **En fin...cosas que se me ocurren mientras me voy por las ramas. Os dejo con el capitulo, ahora sí, de verdad. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 9**

… **...**

Pasar todo un día lejos de Spidey fue realmente una dura prueba para mí. Me sentí como un drogadicto o un alcohólico que tiene todo el día metido en la cabeza que solo necesita probar un poco para que se le pase el mono, sabiendo que solo tendría que salir a la calle para conseguir lo que quiere y obligarse a sí mismo a no hacerlo. Solo que no habia ninguna asociación de adicto a Spiderman anónimos. Al menos, que yo supiera.

Pero sabia que tenia que dejarle tiempo a Comadreja para que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer. Al igual que esperaba que Redpool siguiera adelante con su parte del plan y no me la liara en el ultimo momento.

Aun no sabia como lo iba a hacer para encontrar a su maestro, pero después de que todo se llevara a cabo, sabia que era lo que me iba a tocar. Redpool podia llegar a ser un enorme grano en el culo y yo habia hecho una promesa. Estaba jodido.

Aun así, dejé de pensar en ello para no deprimirme y me centré en el hecho de que todos teníamos una misión que cumplir.

Para cuando amaneció al día siguiente, yo ya volvía de tacos Guillermo desayunado y listo para cualquier cosa, dirigiéndome al lugar donde tendría que esperar a Spidey.

Como Al ya me habia sugerido cuando aun pensaba que era imposible que lo llevara a cabo, se trataba de una nave industrial abandonada, pero no lo bastante vieja para que no se aguantara en pie o dejara entrar el frío, viendo el trabajo que habia hecho Comadreja.

Entre dos grandes maquinas que no tenia ni idea para qué servían, habia montando una cama enorme, rodeada de cortinas, lámparas con velas y pequeñas luces que me recordaban a las que se usaban en Navidad por dentro, como si fuera una cueva dentro de aquel lugar que olía a moho y otras cosas que era mejor no mencionar.

Una vez que se estaba en la cama y cerrabas las cortinas, desde luego que no parecía en absoluto que se estuviera dentro de una fabrica abandonada, en mitad de ningún sitio, a las afueras de la ciudad.

A Spidey le iba a encantar. O eso esperaba.

La parte del plan que tenia que cumplir Redpool era sencillo; tenia que decirle a mi Spidey que habia una amenaza en aquel lugar y, cuando Peter entrara, cerrar la puerta por la que habia pasado. Mientras nosotros dos estuviéramos aquí, él tendría que volver a casa de la tía May y decirle que sus padres habían vuelto y que, como agradecimiento, Spidey pasaría unos días en su casa. Cogería ropa para aparentar e iría a casa de Al, ya que se llevaban tan bien.

Su parte del plan era el más sencillo. Yo, sin embargo, lo tenia difícil

En cuanto mi Spidercito se diera cuenta de que estaba allí encerrado, seria muy difícil que consiguiera que se pusiera tierno conmigo, por muy bien montado que tuviera el lugar, así que me tocaría a mí acercarme a él y conseguir que su lado más suave saliera a jugar.

Como ya he dicho, la parte más difícil.

Había sido divertido atraparlo en su taquilla o pillarlo por sorpresa en su propia cama, pero así no iba a conseguir obtener de él lo que realmente quería. Y no hablo solamente de su trasero. Aunque no lo parezca, yo tambien tengo mi corazoncito y mi lado romántico. Por eso habia hecho que Comadreja montara todo aquello para nosotros.

En cuanto oí voces, salí de la cama, donde había estado imaginando como sería todo, y me puse en guardia. La nave no era muy grande, así que Spiderman no tardaría en llegar hasta mí y verme allí plantado.

Y así fue. Incluso sin darse cuenta de como Redpool le había encerrado allí dentro, Spidey llegó por las vigas de hierro del techo hasta mí y, aún quedándose allí arriba, me preguntó:

-Deadpool, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

Vale, tengo que admitir que no había pensando lo que pasaría si este se negaba a bajar de las alturas. Ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza que este pudiera quedar fuera de mi alcance antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Ok. Nueva nota mental. Si volvía a montar un plan como aquel, la próxima vez, sería en un lugar donde no tuvieran techos altos.

-Estaba esperándote- le dije.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- me preguntó, después de eso.-Llevabas desaparecido desde el día en el que te eché de mi cuarto.

-¿Acaso me echabas de menos?- le pregunté a mi vez, sonriendo.

Ya os digo que me hacía más feliz de lo que ya lucia que este hubiera estado preguntándose donde me había metido. Quisiera o no, eso significaba que había estado pensando en mí.

-Solo me extrañó que desaparecieras sin más. Sobretodo, cuando no te habías despegado de nosotros desde que apareció Paul.

-Es que me he dado cuenta de que ese chico es inofensivo- le dije.-Pero, ¿te importaría bajar hasta aquí? Me está empezando a doler el cuello.

Sin embargo, él solo apoyó un brazo sobre su rodilla, observándome.

-Deadpool, ¿has montado tú todo esto?

-Define ``todo esto´´.

-El hecho de que Redpool me trajera hasta aquí, tú esperándome con esas cortinas moradas a tu espalda en mitad de una fábrica abandonada...

-Pues sí, todo eso lo he organizado yo.

Mi Spidercito suspiró, como si lo hubiera estado sospechando, pero no hubiera querido tener que confirmarlo.

-Será mejor nos vayamos de aquí- dijo.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a dejar que te enseñe lo que había preparado?- le dije, sintiéndome algo irritado por como habían acabado siendo las cosas.

Era como si alguien no te dejara hablar cuando ya habías reunido el valor para declararte, dejándote con la palabra en la boca.

Spiderman se volvió hacía mí, ya que estaba listo para volver por donde había venido, y se me quedó mirando. Con él allí arriba y yo allí abajo, casi me hizo sentir como si él fuera un imposible que nunca conseguiría alcanzar.

-Está bien- acabó diciendo.-Pero sea lo que sea, enseñámelo rápido. Tengo que seguir los entrenamientos con Paul.

Asentí porque sabía que este era lo que quería que hiciera, pero las voces de mi cabeza empezaron a regañarme en ese momento, viendo como este parecía tener prisa para volver con su hermano escapado de otra realidad.

 **Si es que no lo hicimos bien** , comentó una.

 _ **No tuvimos en cuenta todas las posibilidades. Tendríamos que haber quitado las vigas del techo**_ , comentó otra.

 **¿Qué tendrá eso que ver? Tiene telarañas. Se habría colgado del techo igualmente** , comentó la primera. **Tendríamos que haber hecho esto de otra manera**.

Pero, ahora, nada de eso importaba. Mi brillante plan de seducción se había ido por el váter y tenía que afrontarlo como un niño grande. Menos mal que el dinero que le había dado a Comadreja para que montara todo aquello no era mío. Eso solo hubiera dolido más.

Vi como este por fin se dignaba a bajar del techo y caminó hacía mí, haciéndome tener un breve pensamiento sobre atarlo y amordazarlo para impedir que se fuera. Sin embargo, la pequeña parte racional que había dentro de mí y que creía muerta desde hacía mucho apareció y me dejó bien claro que eso solo serviría para cabrearle aún más.

Si me echaba a llorar en aquel momento por el disgusto, ¿parecería muy infantil? Porque era lo que sentía ganas de hacer en aquellos momentos; llorar desconsoladamente, encogido en un rincón, tras ver lo mal que había salido todo mi plan.

Spidey llegó hasta las cortinas y, haciendo estas a un lado, observó la cama con sábanas rojas, las velas, las luces extrañas de Navidad y volvió la vista hacía mí.

-¿Por qué has montado todo esto?- preguntó.

¿Estaba de coña? ¿De verdad necesitaba preguntármelo?

-Porque no podía tomarte en tu instituto y, en tu casa, tu robótica tía May está siempre al acecho. Necesitábamos un lugar donde nadie nos molestara.

-Deadpool- me dijo este.-¿No has pensado que yo no quería nada de esto?

-¡Siempre dices lo mismo!- le espeté.-¡Siempre haces como que no quieres saber nada de mí, que no quieres que te toque, pero te gustó cuando te besé y disfrutaste con lo que te hice en tu cama! ¡Eso no puedes negármelo!

Este pareció sorprenderse con mi arranque de mala leche. Después de todo, era raro de cojones ver a un Deadpool perder los estribos de semejante manera. Pero todo el mundo tenía un limite. Y yo ya había llegado al mío.

-No quería que te pusieras así- comentó este.

-¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?- le pregunté, sujetándole por los hombros.-¿Qué es eso tan horrible que tengo, que no me puedes tomar en serio? ¿Es por mi cara monstruosa? Porque, si es por eso, ya traté de arreglarla, pero...

-No es nada que tenga que ver con tu aspecto. Tu cara no es el problema- afirmó él, sujetando mis brazos cuando me vio así.

-¿Ah, no?- le dije, soltándole, haciendo que él también bajara las manos, y arrancándome la máscara.-Porque yo diría que la visión de este careto tendría algo que ver.

-Te aseguro que no es eso. Es que...simplemente no siento nada de lo que tú crees que siento por tí- me soltó.

Esperaba a que dijera algo como eso, pero ¡Joder! Las malditas dolían más que si alguien hubiera empezado a acuchillarme en las tripas. Más de lo que vosotros mismos podríais imaginar. Excepto aquellos que hayan sido rechazados por alguien a quien amarais. Vosotros sí que me comprendéis. Venid a mis brazos, colegas.

-Demuéstramelo- le dije, negándome a rendirme tan fácilmente.

Había arriesgado mucho para llegar hasta a aquel punto y quería que fuera el propio cuerpo de mi Spidercito el que me demostrara que no sentía nada por mi.

-¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?- me preguntó este.

-Bésame. Pero besándome de verdad. Si, aún así, me demuestras de que no sientes nada, te juro que te dejare en paz para siempre.

-¿Me lo juras?- me soltó este a su vez.

Al parecer, parecía bastante contento con la idea de perderme de vista tan rápido. No sabía si, al final, aquel plan no iba a acabar siendo tan buena idea como las voces de mi cabeza me habían hecho creer.

Spidey pareció titubear durante unos segundos, pero, tras mirar a nuestro alrededor, seguramente para asegurarse de que realmente estuviéramos a solas en aquella nave abandonada, acabó sacándose la máscara y dejándola a un lado.

-Y recuerda lo que me has dicho- me advirtió este, señalándome con un dedo.-Me has prometido que me dejarás en paz si te demuestro que no siento nada por tí.

-Eso es lo que he dicho.

No hacía falta que me lo recordara. Sabía perfectamente lo que había dicho. Llevaba arrepintiéndome de ello desde que las palabras habían salido de mi boca.

-Solo era para dejar las cosas claras- afirmó.

-Yo las tengo bastante claras- le dije a mi vez.-Pero el beso no puede ser ningún roce de labios. Tiene que ser un señor beso. Solo con uno de esos me demostrarás si sientes algo por mí o no.

Spidey asintió, colocando las manos sobre mis hombros, y se inclinó hacía mi para que pudiéramos besarnos.

Yo no sé si él sintió algo o no, pero, en el momento en el que nuestros labios se tocaron, yo sentí el golpe de calor recorriéndome de arriba a bajo y no pude evitar rodear el pequeño cuerpo de este con los brazos, apretándolo contra mí.

Este no se resistió ni trató de apartarme cuando lo hice, lo cual, en mi diccionario de Spiderman, significaba que era una buena señal.

Spidey trató de dar un beso lo más suave posible, a pesar de lo que le había dicho, así que, tomando las riendas de la situación, que se había vuelto rara hasta para mí, metí mi lengua en su boca y tomé todo lo que pude de él y más, arrastrándolo conmigo, haciendo que se olvidara hasta de pensar, si es que aún podía.

Es cierto que ahora no soy un sex simbol que llenara la portada de las revistas días sí y día también, pero, en mis buenos tiempos, aprendí muchas cosas y, teniendo en cuenta lo que me estaba jugando allí, en aquellos momentos, pensaba dejar libre todo mi repertorio, dispuesto a no perder aquella absurda prueba que yo mismo le había puesto.

Con una mano sobre su trasero, le obligué a arquearse hacía mí, algo que fue realmente fácil de hacer, mientras aún estaba tomando su boca, notando como este solo parecía capaz de jadear y temblar contra mí.

Creo que, en ese momento, podría haber volado si alguien me hubiera dicho que lo hiciera, aún con mi Spidey entre mis brazos.

El traje ajustado del hombre araña me impedía llegar a su cuerpo y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de como se quitaba aquella cosa, así que todo lo que pude hacer fue acariciar su cuerpo por encima de la tela, agradeciendo a quién tuviera que agradecérselo, que fuera tan ajustada como les gustaba a todos los superhéroes.

Oí gemir a este cuando retiré mi lengua de su boca, sospechando de que se había tratado de un signo de protesta, así que continué con mi buena técnica un rato más, aún a pesar de sentir de que las cosas se me estaban llendo de las manos y no podría controlarme a mí mismo durante mucho más tiempo.

Por un segundo, no sabía ni lo que estaba pasando, hasta que me dí cuenta de que me estaba faltando el aire, tan concentrado en tomarle que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que no estaba respirando.

-¿Me vas a decir ahora que no sientes nada?- conseguí decir en cuento recuperé algo de aire.

Si Spidey quiso decir algo, no pareció tener el suficiente aliento para ello.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera enfadado conmigo por demostrarle la verdad. Pero tenía el rostro sonrojado, los labios hinchados y aún jadeaba. Estaba más que claro que había disfrutado con mi beso y solo necesitaba echar un vistazo a su entrepierna si es que aún quería confirmarlo.

-Has...has jugado sucio- me dijo al final.

-¿Perdón?- le solté a mi vez, sorprendido con aquella réplica.

-Se suponía que tenía que besarte yo a tí.

-Así era, pero no lo estabas haciendo como te había dicho, así que he tenido que mostrarte como se hacía.

Este volvió a dirigirme esa mirada molesta, como si estuviera regañándome con sus ojos, pero no iba a permitir que me mirara así cuando por fin había obtenido mi victoria, así que volví a llevar mi mano a su pequeño trasero, haciendo que pegara un salto hacía mí cuando quiso huir de mi mano.

Estrategias de un jugador del amor.

-¿Quieres que sigamos con esto?- le susurré.

En aquellos momentos, me sentía como si estuviera a punto de despegar en cualquier momento. Y sabéis perfectamente que en este momento no me refería a abrir los brazos y salir volando. Estaba hablando de otra forma más...carnal de despegar.

Sí, os podéis poner guarros en este punto. La historia lo requiere. Imaginad como de calientes estaban las cosas en estos momentos, cuando yo aún tenía a mi Spidercito entre mis brazos, bien apretadito contra mí.

-¿Para qué?- me espetó este, con las manos sobre mi pecho, tratando de apartarse de mí y sin mirarme a la cara.-Ya he perdido la prueba.

Entonces...¡Lo admitía! ¡Admitía que, le gustara o no, sentía algo por mí! Una cosa era comprobarlo, que había sido bastante agradable (¿para qué nos vamos a engañar a estas alturas de la historia?), pero otra cosa bien diferente era oírselo decir de sus propios labios.

-¿Lo admites?- le dije, comenzando a besar su barbilla y recorriendo aquel camino que me dejaba su mandíbula.

En aquellos momentos, si aún tenía algo de autocontrol, estaba a punto de salir volando por los aires, en plan cohete con gran explosión de fuegos artificiales.

-¿No...lo aca...acabo de...decir?- jadeó, sonando molesto, pero alzando la cabeza, dejándome más acceso a su cuello.

No sé si lo hizo a propósito o si solo hizo la cabeza hacía atrás para huir de mis besos, pero me había dado una excelente oportunidad y no iba a desaprovecharla.

Aunque, para ser sinceros, empañaba un poco mi alegría el hecho de que él siguiera pareciendo molesto conmigo. Parecía como si le hubiera obligado a hacer todo aquello o como si aún quisiera fingir que no le hacía sentir nada.

-No- le dije, bajando por su cuello hasta alcanzar el borde del traje.

¡¿Cómo se abría aquella maldita cosa?! ¡Que alguien me diera un manual! ¡Urgente!

-Solo has aceptado que has perdido, pero no has admitido lo más importante- le susurré.

-Eres un maldito ser irritante- me espetó, sonando cabreado, pero, con la cara roja y apenas pudiendo tomar el aliento suficiente, no lo parecía tanto.

-Gracias. Pero eso no era de lo que te estaba hablando- le dije, bajando mis dos manos hasta su trasero y apretándole contra mí, haciéndole sentir en que estado me encontraba yo.

Lo oí jadear, como si no se hubiera esperado aquella gran sorpresa (lo mío siempre era algo bastante sorprendente), pero ya lo había sentido antes, en su cuarto, contra su trasero.

-Creo que vamos a usar la cama- comenté.

-No serás capaz- me soltó Spidey a su vez, jadeando.

-¿Qué no? Nene, ahora mismo no me haría falta ni la cama.

Y, mientras él parecía buscar algo más que decir, yo por fin encontré el maldito cierre de aquel traje, comenzando a abrirlo.

 **Fin del capitulo 9.**

 **Vayaaaaaaaaaaaa. Como se han puesto las cosas con estos dos, ¿no? Seguramente ahora me odies porque haya dejado las cosas en este punto concreto, haciéndoos esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo. Pero...ya sabéis. Marketing y Musa. Las dos M´s que más vais a acabar odiando después de leerme.**

 **Aunque Musa se ha portado bien en este capi, ¿no?. Cuando he empezado a escribirlo, en realidad yo misma estaba temiendo que Spiderman acabará marchándose. Lo de la prueba se me ha ocurrido en el ultimo segundo. Y menos mal que lo ha hecho, porque no tenía ni idea de como resolver el embrollo en el que yo misma me había metido.**

 **Cuando os digo que la mayor parte de una historia no la escribo yo, no estoy de broma ni nada de eso. O es Musa la que toma el control de todo o es la historia misma la que me indica en el momento justo hacía donde quiere ser conducida. Y menos mal que lo hace, porque, si no, yo estaría más que jodida en más de una ocasión. Respectad a la inspiración cuando os llegue, porque es una cabrona que viene y va cuando quiere.**

 **En realidad, ni yo misma sabía nada de la identidad de Redpool hasta que me dí cuenta de que tenía que quitarle la máscara y se me ocurrió hacerle hermano del Peter Parker de su realidad en el ultimo segundo. Hasta donde llevaba hecho, solo era un chico normal y corriente que se había ofrecido voluntario a pasar por una prueba como aquella.**

 **Pero ya esta. Hasta aquí llega el coñazo por hoy. Debo de seguir escribiendo. Las cosas se han quedado demasiado interesantes para dejarlas de esa manera, en el aire. Así que, hasta aquí llegamos por hoy. Como siempre, me despido de vosotros, deseando que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capitulo. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Buenas a todas las personitas que debéis de estar hasta el gorro de que os llame así. Pero ya sabéis de donde viene eso, así que, como sois buenísimas personas todos, me dejáis que os llame así porque sí y ya esta. ¿Verdad? ^^**

 **Aclarado ese punto, empecemos con este capitulo, recordando el modo tan interesante en el que acabó el anterior. No os hace falta que os lo recuerde, ¿verdad? Seguro que os habéis estado comiendo las uñas por saber como continuaba todo. Y yo, como siempre, os estoy soltando un rollazo que os impido llegar al meollo del asunto. Mis mas sinceras disculpas, mis muy señores míos.**

 **Disfrutad del capitulo y hablamos después.**

 **CAPITULO 10**

… **...**

Estuve a punto de soltar un grito de alegría cuando alcé las manos por aquel pequeño cuerpo y encontré el cierre de aquel maldito y ajustado traje. No sabía si era así para facilitar el movimiento de mi hombrecito araña o para poner nerviosos a sus enemigos al verlo enfundado en un traje que dejaba tan poco a la imaginación.

Spidey soltó un jadeo de protesta cuando notó que comenzaba a quitarle la prenda, pero, con una de mis manos, tomé su barbilla y le obligué a volver la cabeza hacía mí, besándolo, tomando de nuevo su boca como había estado deseando hacer durante tanto tiempo.

En el acto, pareció olvidarse de lo que estaba haciendo con mis manos, consiguiendo alzar la parte de arriba de su traje, casi como si fuera una camiseta demasiado ajustada, dándome cuenta de toda aquella piel que estaba dejando al aire estaba ardiendo.

O mi Spidey estaba on fire o le había dado fiebre.

Preferí quedarme con la primera opción por razones obvias, más por el hecho de no querer parar que otra cosa.

Me sumergí en su boca mientras le obligué a caminar hacía atrás, entrando en el refugio que nos ofrecían las cortinas y haciendo que sus tiernas piernas dieran contra la cama, haciéndole caer hacía atrás en la mullida superficie.

Oh. Lo tenía tumbadito, en un lugar aislado, sin que nadie pudiera venir a interrumpirnos. De allí ya no salia nadie sin una buena y larga sesión de...Bueno, ya sabéis de lo que estaba hablando. No hace falta entrar en esos detalles, ¿no?

Consiguiendo quitarle la parte de arriba del traje, lo lancé a un lado, dándome cuenta de que él parecía confundido cuando miró a su alrededor y se encontró tumbado sobre la cama y ya sin una parte de su traje.

-¿Cómo...?- murmuró, tratando de despejarse.

Pero que él se despejara no era bueno. Despejarse significaba que comenzaría a pensar. Y cuando comenzaba a pensar, siempre le daba por detenerme.

Volví a besarlo, tratando de sumergirlo en el estado en el que le había dejado antes, jadeante, perdido, a merced de todo aquello que a mi pervertida mente y a las voces de mi cabeza se les ocurriera hacerle.

Manoseé su pequeño pecho, dándome cuenta de que no me costaba casi ningún trabajo abarcarlo con las manos, de verdad dándome cuenta de lo pequeño que era. Pero, si eso debería haberme detenido, ya os digo yo que no lo consiguió.

Aún afanado en saquear su boca, temblando cada vez que lo oía jadear, atormenté su pecho, jugué con sus pezones y comencé a deshacerme de la parte de abajo de su traje, el cual ya había empezado a molestarme cuando había llevado mi exploración de mis manos más allá de su pecho.

Ni siquiera caí en el hecho de que yo mismo, a parte de mi máscara, aún llevaba mi traje al completo, ni, en como de la manera más absurda, habíamos llegado al punto justo al que quería haberle llevado desde el principio. Incluso había acabado siendo un poco demasiado fácil.

Al menos, no me di cuenta de la primera parte hasta que mi Spidey alzó las manos hacía mí, buscando mi contacto, y no pude sentir sus adorables manos sobre mi piel llena de cicatrices.

Seguramente, estaréis sorprendidos de mi magistral modo de describir esta escena Spideypool, pero, por sorprendente que os parezca, yo leo. Sobretodo si el contenido tenía escenas guarras. Me ayudan mucho cuando mi unicornio y yo nos encontramos a solas en mi cuarto, junto con un bote de crema.

Pero volvamos a la parte jugosa de esto. Y no me estoy refiriendo a una parte concreta del cuerpo de mi Spidercito. Todo en él era jugoso, en el sentido en el que le devoraría y me acabarían deteniendo por canibalismo. Así de fuerte era mi deseo de poseerlo y tenerlo siempre para mí.

Este jadeó, arqueándose en la cama, cuando yo comencé a llevar mi mano a sus partes más bajas, consiguiendo bajar lo que quedaba del traje al mismo tiempo, mientras yo llevaba mis besos de nuevo a su barbilla y, de allí, a su cuello y más abajo.

Teniendo aquella oportunidad, no pensaba dejar ninguna parte de su cuerpo sin explorar y lamer, por mucho que me denunciaran por corrupción de menores.

Si digo que quería devorarlo, ya os digo que es que quería devorarlo pero bien, consiguiendo bajar por aquella parte de su traje, la ultima pieza que faltaba, y conseguir llevar mis labios hasta la parte más sensible de él en aquellos momentos; su pene.

Lo recalco por si a alguien no le quedaba del todo claro. No me gustaría saber que, precisamente en esta parte de la historia, os perdéis.

Bien. Pues cuando comencé a lamerlo, este apreció encogerse aún más en aquella enorme cama, colocando los brazos en torno a su cabeza, como si quisiera silenciarse y no supiera bien como, ya que yo le oía gemir perfectamente.

Solo para ver como reaccionaba, lo atormenté durante un rato más, tomándolo y apartándome cuando notaba que se relajaba para mí, viendo como este abría los ojos y me miraba con reproche, sin ser capaz de hablar.

Oh. No sabéis lo bien que me lo estaba pasando en aquellos momentos. Tanto, que no quería que nada de aquello terminara jamás.

Pero, a pesar de querer alargar aquello hasta el infinito, otra parte de mi quería tomarlo ya, con urgencia, en aquellos mismos instantes, aumentando el ritmo con mi boca hasta que a este no le quedó más remedio que dejarse ir contra mí, arqueándose de nuevo en la cama, jadeando, buscando un aire que no parecía capaz de encontrar.

Mientras mi Spidey trataba de recuperarse de aquello, luciendo más apetitoso de lo que recuerdo haberlo visto nunca, yo me saqué el traje tan rápido como pude, sin apartar los ojos de él. Estaba tan concentrado que dudaba que este no lo sintiera como una caricia más sobre su piel.

Además, era preferible que no apartara los ojos de él, en vez de ser consciente de que estaba dejando mi piel al descubierto, aquella piel llena de cicatrices.

¡Gracias por esto, Francis! Cuando te vea en el infierno, recuerdame que te dé mucho por culo, no vaya a ser que se me olvide.

Sin embargo, a mi pesar, no fui el único que se dio cuenta de mi piel mutante.

Mi Spidey pareció recuperarse lo suficiente para mirar con atención lo que estaba dejando al aire e, incorporándose un poco en la cama, tocó mi pecho y los brazos, que ya había dejado al descubierto.

Cerré los ojos cuando sentí sus manos por mi piel destrozada, tratando de no apartarme, sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba viendo. Lo sabía muy bien, ya que era lo que veía todos los días cuando me miraba en el espejo.

Sin embargo, este no se apartó ni dio muestras de que le diera asco, como les pasaba a otros. Cuando abrí los ojos y lo miré, en su cara solo vi curiosidad, seguramente preguntándose como exactamente había llegado a lucir esa pinta, sin apartar sus manos de mí.

-¿Planeas estar toqueteándome todo el día?- le pregunté, en apenas un susurro.

Pero, en el silencio que reinaba en aquel lugar vacío, debió de ser como un trueno, porque mi Spidey pegó un bote y alzó los ojos hacía mí.

-Lo...lo siento- murmuró, apartando la mano.

Pero yo se la sujeté y le devolví a mi pecho.

-No te he dicho que dejes de hacerlo- comenté, inclinándose hacía él.

Mi Spidey centró sus enormes ojos marrones en mí, pero, en su defensar, diré que fue un valiente que no se apartó ni un centímetro, recibiendo mi beso sin ningún problema.

No es algo que se pueda decir de mucha gente cuando yo estoy implicado, la verdad.

Ahora, los dos igual de desnudos, nos tumbamos de nuevo en la cama (no me preguntéis en que momento me deshice de mis pantalones, porque no lo recuerdo. ¡He dicho que no me preguntéis!), yo aún sin dejar de besarle.

Era un placer estar dentro de aquella pequeña boca. Todo lo que había en él parecía haberse hecho a escala (menos una parte bien importante y que ya había lamido), en una escala perfecta para mí, al menos.

Si cualquiera me hubiera preguntado, les habría dicho que no había nada en él que deseara cambiar y, como a alguien se le ocurriera intentarlo, que esperaran una visita de mi parte.

En cuanto mis manos estuvieron de nuevo sobre él, los gemidos que tanto adoraba escuchar estuvieron de nuevo de vuelta, haciendo que el poco autocontrol que había estado manteniendo hasta esos momentos se fuera por la cañería más cercana.

Intensifiqué el beso, adentrándome tanto en él, que sería imposible que se olvidara de mi sabor, mientras mis manos empezaban a bajar, ahora sin tela de por medio, por aquel delicioso cuerpo, tratando de despertar cada pequeña parte de él y prepararlo para lo que iba a llegar.

Sí, sé que os imagináis perfectamente qué era y que a más de uno se os habrá escapado una risita. No me estropeéis la historia.

Llegué a sus caderas, tratando de que se mantuviera quieto, ya que parecía incapaz de dejar de agitarse sobre la cama, y llegué hasta aquel trasero suyo que, sin duda, en otro momento, cuando hubiera podido tomármelo con más calma, habría mordido en más de una ocasión hasta dejarle unas cuantas y buenas marcas.

Pero, en aquellos momentos, solo pude acariciarlo, tratando de prepararlo para el siguiente paso, mientras nos agitábamos el uno contra el otro.

Ufff. Todavía me enciendo cuando recuerdo aquello. ¿Dónde demonios está mi unicornio de peluche cuando me hace falta?

Por supuesto, este saltó de nuevo cuando notó mis manos en aquel lugar y en como estaba jugando con él, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, porqué estaba haciendo eso.

Me miró con un poco de miedo, contemos toda la verdad, pero, ¿quién no estaría atemorizado en su primera vez? Sobretodo si era conmigo. Yo también luciría así, sin saber lo que sería capaz de hacerle.

Pero no quise verlo de ese modo, en ese estado, así que, alzando una de mis manos, sujeté su barbilla y volví a besarlo, tomando su lengua con la mía y haciendo que se olvidara de todo lo demás, que se concentrara solo en lo que le estaba haciendo sentir.

Cuando me coloqué contra él, solo dando un poco más de picante a aquel momento, noté como saltó en la cama, pero solo hizo falta besarlo aún más y repetir aquel movimiento más lentamente para que empezara a relajarse, tratando de que comprendiera que su cuerpo estaba listo para aquello, que sabía a donde acabaríamos dirigiéndonos los dos.

Admitiré que hice algo de trampa, ya que tenía un poco de lubricante (No preguntéis donde lo llevaba escondido) para que aquello fuera mucho más fácil para él.

Si creíais que no me había informado sobre lo que hacer para que mi Spidey sufriera lo menos posible, es que no me conocéis en absoluto. Desde luego, puedo asegurar que yo no os conozco a ninguno de vosotros.

Cuando se lo apliqué, saltó de nuevo y me apartó un poco de él, tratando de ver qué era lo que estaba poniendo en su cuerpo, aún con aquella carita de pánico que tanto quería devorar. Pero, comparar sus fuerzas con las mías, y menos en un momento como aquel, estaría de más, así que no me costó nada volver a besarlo hasta tenerlo de nuevo a mi merced.

Admitiré también que yo mismo no pude evitar gemir un poco cuando volví a rozarme contra él y noté como su cuerpo empezaba a ceder poco a poco ante mí. En realidad, sentía como si la cabeza me fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, como otra parte de mi cuerpo donde se estaba concentrando mi sangre, si no hacía algo pronto.

Y, con pronto, quería decir en los próximos segundos, porque sentía aquel cosquilleo característico por mi espalda, ese que solía usar mi entrepierna para decirme ``Aquí estoy y ya estoy preparado para despegar, capitán´´.

O acababa entrando en él o volvería a sentirme como aquel adolescente Wade, que tuvo una más que penosa primera vez. Y no entraré en detalles de aquella ocasión. Esa historia está encerrada en la parte más oscura y recóndita de mi alma.

Esperando que estuviera listo, moví las piernas de mi Spidey para poder colocarme mejor entre ellas, intentando no perderme ningún detalle de su expresión, esperando saber cuando parar a tiempo si el caso lo necesitaba.

Sin embargo, mientras comenzaba a hundirme en él, sintiendo como cada partícula de mi cuerpo burbujeaba, mi Spidey solo pareció capaz de abrir la boca en una o perfecta y silenciosa, sorprendido, notando como entraba en él.

¿Qué os puedo decir de aquello? Malvado de turno, detén el tiempo en ese instante y hazlo durar durante toda la eternidad, porque papi Deadpool lo necesita.

Gemí como un crío cuando lo noté envolverme y yo pude sentir como él me hacía marcas en la piel por la fuerza con la que se agarraba. Pero, sabía que, para cuando aquello acabara, mis poderes ya las habrían hecho desaparecer.

Me centré en ese instante, en el momento en el que me fundía con él en aquella primera ocasión, en como, a pesar de parecer lo contrario, me envolvió sin problemas, solo manteniendo sus ojos cerrados los primeros instantes de dolor, sintiendo que alguien ajeno a él mismo le estaba llenando de aquel modo.

Mordí sus labios, no pude evitarlo. En cuanto este volvió la cabeza hacía mí, mirándome, seguramente deseando preguntarme alguna cosa, alguna duda de lo que estábamos haciendo, me lancé sobre aquellos labios hinchados y sensibles como si fuera un león hambriento, aferrándome aún más a él y comenzando a moverse.

Spidey gimió y no de dolor en aquella ocasión. Todo su cuerpecito se echó a temblar cuando me retiré y volví a entrar, seguramente encontrando algún punto bueno en su interior por pura casualidad.

Era el destino, estaba claro. Era más que evidente que teníamos que estar juntos. Aquella era una muestra más de ello.

Tras quitarle el aliento y llenar su cuello con las marcas de mis besos, sabiendo que esas no desaparecerían tan rápido, permaneciendo sobre aquella piel clara durante días, no pude evitar sonreír y, apoyándome en el colchón, empecé a moverme más deprisa, notando como este se quedaba aún más sin aliento, alzando la vista al techo, sin poder contener los gemidos que yo estaba haciendo que subieran por su garganta.

Oír aquello solo encendió aún más mi sangre, si aquello era posible, y, usando una de mis manos, tomando su cosa en ella, comencé a acariciarlo al mismo tiempo que entraba en él.

Si antes parecía estar perdido, en aquellos momentos, parecía que iba a dejarse ir en cualquier momento, arrastrándome a mí con él, porque me estaba poniendo malo solo de ver como este perdía el control de su propio cuerpo gracias a mí y a lo que le estaba haciendo.

-¡Wade!- gritó, aferrándose a las sábanas y cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

Por el modo en el que se estremecía y por como me aferraba dentro de él, sabía perfectamente que aquel había sido un grito de aviso. Su final estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y estaba llegando a él de manera rápida e imparable gracias a mí, en el modo en el que me estaba moviendo dentro de él, por el sonido de nuestras respiraciones en aquel espacio que habían creado para nosotros...

-¿Qué pasa, pequeño?- le susurré, yo mismo jadeando, en su oído.-¿Acaso ya lo sientes llegar?

-Por...por favor. Yo no...

-¿No puedes contenerte más? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decirme?

Como no me contestó, le mordí en la oreja, tirando un poco de él, y después volví a mordisquear su cuello. Cuando le hablaba, en aquellos momentos, quería que me respondiera.

-Dí, ¿es eso lo que quieres? ¿Sientes que te vas a correr?

Spidey gimió, pero acabó asintiendo con la cabeza, sin dejar de agitarse, con su cuerpo temblando, haciendo que yo perdiera la poca cabeza que aún pudiera conservar, notando como me aprisionaba dentro de él, como, a pesar de todo, parecía decir que quería más.

-De acuerdo. Puedes hacerlo. Puedes correrte. Desde luego, yo estoy a punto de hacerlo- le volví a susurrar, bajando los ojos por aquel cuerpo sonrojado.

Toda su piel parecía haberse teñido con un ligero color rojizo. Y ¡Dios!, no os podéis imaginar las ganas que tenía de mordisquear cada pequeña porción de él para comprobar si era en verdad tan dulce como parecía.

Spidey se aferró a mí, obligándome a inclinarme más sobre su cuerpo cuando sus brazos me rodearon, apretándome contra él, pero eso no hizo que yo bajara el ritmo. O que lo soltara. Lo que consiguió fue que aún hubiera menos espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, que nuestras respiraciones agitadas parecieran transformarse en una sola...

Ahhhh. Aún recuerdo cuando acabó envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura con esa fuerza que escondía aquel pequeño cuerpo, aferrándome contra él.

-Wade- comenzó a susurrar, no sé si como una suplica o porque su final se abalanzaba sobre él como una avalancha.

Pero, desde luego, no fue nada bueno para mí casi escuchar junto a mi oído como gemía mi nombre de aquel modo, haciendo que apretara sus cabellos en un puño con la mano que tenía libre, obligándole a echar la cabeza hacía atrás, contra la almohada y las sábanas revueltas, y aceptara mi nuevo beso sin protestas, entrando en él, poseyendo aquella boca como estaba haciendo con el resto de su cuerpo.

No sé si yo también dije su nombre, no sé si realmente llegué a decir algo o solo era capaz de dejar salir gemidos de mi propia boca, pero lo que sí sabía era que no podía contenerme más, que no podía sujetarme a mí mismo por más tiempo.

Aumentando el ritmo, me hundí en él todo lo que su cuerpo y el mío me permitían una y otra vez hasta que noté como Spidey se quedaba sin aire y su cuerpo se agitaba, arrastrando al mío en su interior, obligándome a cerrar los ojos mientras el orgasmo más grande de mi vida me agitaba por entero, arrancándome de mi propia piel y mandándome a saber diablos donde, para volver poco después, agotado, entre sus brazos.

Él aún temblaba tras aquello y yo lo único que pude hacer fue observarle por un momento, maldiciendo por no haber traído una cámara para grabar aquello, volviéndole a besar.

Sabía que aquello no volvería a repetirse pronto, que sería una misión prácticamente imposible acabar de nuevo entre sus brazos, de poder tenerlo de nuevo de aquella manera a mi disposición. Ya tendría suerte de salir con vida de allí cuando Spidey se recuperara un poco y se diera cuenta de lo que allí había pasado.

Pero, aún con todo, besé su cara, sus parpados cerrados por el cansancio, mientras trataba de tomar aire, su barbilla, las marcas que había dejado en su cuello y en su pecho, tratando de que su sabor quedara bien grabado en mi lengua.

No sé en que momento me volví tan blandengue ni cuando me di cuenta que lo necesitaba tanto, pero, si este trataba de mantenerme alejado de él después de aquello, sabía que me iba a doler. No sería agradable ver como alguien que se te había entregado con semejante abandono volvía a ser el tipo frío de siempre, que alzaba la mano y decía ``Alto´´.

No quise pensar en eso, así que solo me abracé a su cuerpo, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, oyéndole respirar, con sus manos sobre mi propia cabeza, sin saber si estaba haciendo aquello a propósito o solo quería tener sus manos apoyadas en alguna parte. Pero, aún así, disfruté de aquellas caricias que me regaló.

No quiero oír a nadie decir que me estaba volviendo un blando o que se le ocurra burlarse de mí por mostraros un instante de debilidad en mi impenetrable y siempre dura barrera. No me gustaría tener que ir a la casa de nadie a enseñaros mis partes más duras. Y, desde ya os digo que no eran ninguna de las partes que había empleado en mi Spidey en esos momentos.

No sé si fue por el derroche de emociones, si por la tremenda descarga de energía, de la alegría de tenerlo realmente para mí por fin o por las sucesivas noches que no había dormido o que no había conseguido dormir mucho. Lo único que supe era que, antes de darme cuenta, antes de que yo mismo fuera consciente para poder detenerme, me quedé dormido entre los brazos de mi Spidey.

Sería muy romántico si estuviéramos en una relación consolidada, pero...¿en serio? ¿Lo acabábamos de hacer por primera vez y era yo el que se dormía, el que se suponía que era el experto, el que tenía más experiencia de los dos?

Podéis venir a patearme el culo cuando queráis. Creedme que sé que, en esos momentos, me lo tenía mucho más que merecido.

 **Fin del capitulo 10**

 **Pues nada, así, como el que no quiere la cosa, os he soltado el capitulo donde Deadpool por fin consigue garcharse a Spidey. No sé una manera más delicada, pero que diría él, de soltar esto, la verdad.**

 **Seguramente, con la personalidad de Deadpool, no he sabido llevar bien estas escenas de cama. Sin duda, él habría sido más guarro a la hora de hablar. Pero jamás me ha gustado las escenas intimas vulgares, que hablan de cada pequeño detalle, de qué gotea donde y todas esas cosas, así que, en este punto, el carácter de Deadpool ha chocado con mi manera de escribir.**

 **Culpa mía. No preví eso cuando empecé a hacer la historia. Debí de ser consciente que tendría que leer escenas de ese tipo, más...¿cómo llamarlas? ¿Sucias? Para que me pudiera adaptar bien a él y que de verdad pareciera que era él el que os lo estaba contando todo. ¿O es solo impresión mía? ¿Lo preferís así o he tenido que meter más lenguaje obsceno y más descripción de los cuerpos, como el sudor que bañaba sus cuerpos y otros líquidos y cosas así?**

 **Vosotros sois los que tenéis la ultima palabra. Como dudo que esta sea la única escena que haga de ellos de cama, podéis ayudarme a mejorar. O a lo mejor, para la próxima vez, sabiendo cual es mi punto débil, consigo soltarme algo más y os traigo una escena más acorde con Deadpool.**

 **En fin...no sé. Ahora mismo no se me ocurre algo más que decir, así que me pongo con los próximos capítulos. Como siempre, desearos que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Hasta pronto.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenas a todas las personitas de nuevo. Aquí estamos, recordando perfectamente como acabó el capitulo anterior. Sí, no os hagáis los tontos. Tooooodos sabemos como acabó. Llevabais esperando algo como el capitulo 10 desde el uno.**

 **Pero hoy no estoy con la cabeza para hablar mucho, así que solo os dejaré con la historia y ya veré si para cuando acabe se me ha pasado un poco el dolor. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 11**

… **...**

Para cuando me desperté, sin saber el tiempo que había pasado, me removí, tratando de aferrarme más a mi Spidey, acomodarme en la cama y tener un hermoso sueño durante algún rato más. Sin embargo, mis manos solo dieron contra el colchón al hacerlo, incorporándome de golpe, mirando a mi alrededor y dándome cuenta de que estaba solo en la cama, sin el menor rastro de mi Spidey.

¿Lo habría soñado todo? ¿Ese momento con el chico-araña había sido un producto más de mi increíble imaginación? Porque no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que mi mente me haría algo como eso.

 **Nosotros no hemos sido** , dijo una de ellos.

 _ **Además, si solo te lo hubieras imaginado, ¿por qué ibas a estar desnudo?**_ , me preguntó la otra, haciendo que me diera cuenta de que llevaba razón.

Lo que era lo más seguro era que mi Spidey, dándose cuenta de que había caído en coma, había aprovechado para escabullirse y escapar de mí, lo cuál me cabreaba y admiraba a partes iguales, ya que no me había despertado en ningún momento.

Pero, ¡¿cómo había conseguido marcharse, si Redpool había cerrado la puerta por la que entró este y era la única visible del lugar?!

La respuesta me llegó cuando me vestí y me dirigí hacia allí.

La puerta no estaba cerrada. No era como si mi Spidey la hubiera forzado para huir. Solo que esta estaba abierta. Redpool no había cumplido su parte del trato. Aunque, a pesar de que se había ganado un balazo por eso, el plan había salido bien por todo lo demás.

Hice un pequeño baile de la victoria para celebrarlo. Aunque el hecho de que este hubiera huido como un conejo antes de que me despertara empeñaba un poco mi felicidad.

¿Había vuelto a su piso? ¿Estaría con ese perro infiel y traidor de Redpool? Ya estaba anocheciendo, así que era posible que estuviera haciendo una de sus rondas busca-criminales por la ciudad, como solían hacer todos los superhéroes al caer la noche.

Así se explicaba que hubiera siempre tanto tráfico. Si los buenos y los malos salían a la calle a la misma hora, era normal que se hicieran atascos.

Aun así, me dispuse a buscarlo, queriendo saber porqué había huido. Había querido demostrarme que no sentía nada por mí y habíamos acabado pasando toda la mañana juntos. Digo yo que teníamos cosas de las que hablar, ¿no?

Yo quería nuestras casa en blanco y rojo. Y con un gran porche. Nuestra habitación tenia que estar ubicada hacia donde saliera el sol para que la luz del amanecer nos despertara y nos animara a darnos unos muy buenos días. Pero él también tenía que apuntar cosas de la decoración. No iba a ser decidirlo todo yo.

Cuando me dirigía a la azotea desde donde siempre observaba su casa, me llevé la sorpresa cuando me encontré allí a Redpool, que iba vestido con su traje oficial y parecía que había estado esperándome.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- le solté en cuanto pisé suelo.

No se me había olvidado que mi pequeño Spidey se me había escapado de entre los dedos, literalmente, porque él había sido incapaz de cerrar una puerta.

-Quería pedirte perdón.

Tengo que admitir que aquello me sorprendió. Por regla general, los demás me dicen que soy yo el que debería pedir disculpas por todo lo que hago. Era novedoso estar al otro lado.

-Bueno…..yo pensaba darte un pequeño castigo, pero, si me vienes con esas….- comenté.

-Sé que no debí hacerlo- siguió insistiendo este, mirando al suelo.

-Desde luego. Por tu culpa, se me escapó- afirmé.

Aquello hizo que este levantara la cabeza.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó.

-Se te olvidó cerrar la puerta cuando me mandaste a mi Spidey. Y mira que te recalqué tu parte del plan. ¿Es que hubo algo que no te quedó claro o qué?

-Espera un momento- me dijo, levantando una mano para hacerme callar.

Normalmente, habría sacado mi katana y le habría cortado aquella mano, pero hoy me sentía generoso, de buen humor. Supongo que eran los beneficios de echar un polvo, aunque tu pareja pareciera más un conejo que una araña cuando había salido corriendo.

-¿Cómo que una puerta? ¿De qué puerta me hablas?

-Pues de la que tenías que cerrar- le dije. Estaba claro que cruzar a esta realidad le había trastocado la cabeza.-Cuando Spiderman entrara en la nave, tú tenías que cerrar detrás de él para que no pudiera salir.

-Pero Peter no fue a la nave- me dijo este.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Claro que fue! Es con quién he pasado toda la mañana. ¿O no?

 **¡Te juramos que nosotros no hemos hecho que te lo imagines**! me aseguró una de las voces.

 _ **Además, estas del mismo buen humor que cuando te acuestas con alguien. Eso es inconfundible**_ , me dijo la otra.

-Pero…si Peter se enteró- murmuró Redpool.

-¿Se enteró? ¿De qué?- le pregunté yo, queriendo enterarme de qué iba todo aquello.

-Cuando te fuiste, él entró en el cuarto. Había escuchado parte de la conversación y me obligó a contarle el resto.

-¿Un chico de quince años te obligó?- le pregunté, como diciéndole si se había escuchado cuando había dicho aquello.

-Bueno….es que….es mi hermano mayor.

¡Oh, por favor! ¡Que alguien arregle el complejo de este chico! Necesito ayuda urgente.

-Pero mi Spidey fue al lugar. Fue a hablar conmigo- dije yo.

-A lo mejor hizo eso para que dejaras de lado esa clase de locuras.

¡Uf! Si supiera lo que habíamos estado haciendo aquella mañana….. Podría estar seguro de que no se trataba de locuras. O sí, dependiendo de cómo se mirara. De todas formas, había sido un polvo bastante convencional.

-Así que mi Spidey sabía de qué iba todo aquello cuando se presentó en la nave. Sabía lo que había planeado y, aun así, fue- comenté.

¿Qué os había dicho? ¡Ese chico estaba enamorado de mí hasta las trancas! Si es que, por mucho que quisiera, no lo podía negar.

-Supongo que fue para asegurarse de que lo dejaras en paz- siguió diciendo Redpool.

-Ya te digo yo que no fue allí por eso- le aseguré yo.

Y eso hizo que este me mirara con atención, seguramente preguntándose en ese momento qué había ocurrido entre nosotros en aquella nave abandonada.

-No me digas que tú…..-murmuró.

-Si no quieres oírlo, será mejor que no me preguntes- le dije, alzando ahora yo la mano para acallarlo.-Por cierto, ¿has llegado a ver a Spidey desde esta mañana?

-Sí, ha pasado por casa y se ha cambiado de ropa. Luego, hemos salido a entrenar y ahora ha salido a echar un vistazo por la ciudad.

Impresionante. Después del ejercicio que habíamos hecho y él aun estaba con ganas de entrenar y salir a patrullar. No sé si aquello era admirable o yo había sido demasiado blando con él.

Si hubiera hecho realmente bien mi trabajo, este hubiera acabado tan agotado que ni siquiera habría podido levantarse de la cama.

-¿Sabes dónde puede estar ahora mismo?- le pregunté.

Quería hablar con el chico-araña, saber porqué, a pesar de saber lo que había planeado, había ido a la nave a hablar conmigo. ¿Qué intenciones tenía cuando llegó por las vigas del techo, viendo lo que había montado allí?

-Supongo que andará por el centro. Las radios de la policía estaban echando humo por aquella zona esta noche- me dijo este.

-Bien- le dije, poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que este me mirara. –Has sido un poco traidor al irte de la boca con mi Spidey, pero, como la cosa ha salido bien, te dejaré elegir donde te daré el balazo que te debo. ¿En el hombro o en la cara?

-Si me vas a obligar a elegir; el hombro.

-Buena elección.

Nadie elegía la cara. Supongo que era la opción más definitiva. Pero, para Redpool, solo significaría echar una cabezada tranquila, ya que, al parecer, en el sentido regenerativo, tenía los mismos poderes que yo. Pero….había tomado su decisión.

Saqué mi arma y le disparé a la cabeza, viendo como caía inconsciente en el acto. Debería decir ``muerto´´, diréis algunos. Teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que iba a ver a mi preciada Muerte, prácticamente era un sueñecito corto, pero quería ir a hablar con Spidey sin que hubiera adolescentes escuchando, por el tema de la privacidad, ya sabéis.

Tras asegurarme de que nadie nos había visto o que alguien se alarmara tras el disparo, me asegure de que la puerta de la azotea estuviera bien cerrada para que nadie pudiera encontrarlo allí y me fui en busca de mi verdadero objetivo.

Desde luego, el chico-araña era el mejor al juego del escondite, incluso a pesar de llevar un traje tan llamativo. Era como buscar a Wally.

Sin embargo, a lo mejor fue por suerte o porque los creadores de nuestro universo ficticio se sintieron generosos, ya que, en cuanto me dirigí hacia el centro, me encontré con unos coches de policial cortando las calles, unos ladrones en una tienda de joyas y a Spidey tratando de razonar con ellos, ya que habían tomado como rehenes a gente que había pasado por la calle y los usaban de escudos desde la puerta de la tienda.

-¿No crees que tenemos que hablar de algo?- le pregunté al chico-araña cuando me coloqué a su lado, ignorando a los policías, que habían querido impedirme el paso.

-Deadpool, ahora no es el momento para hablar de esto- me susurró entre dientes Spiderman, sin perder de vista a los de la tienda.

-¿Ah, no? A mi este momento me parece tan bueno como cualquier otro. Saliste huyendo de aquella nave y me dejaste tirado.

-Wade, ahora no- me insistió, volviendo un momento la cabeza hacia mí, antes de enfocarse de nuevo en los ladrones y, ahora también, secuestradores.

Por los nerviosos que estaban, quedaba más que claro que aquellos tipos eran novatos y habían abarcado más de lo que podían manejar. ¿O acaso habían seguido mi deadpool-consejo al no enfocarse en objetivos pequeños? Pero había que ser organizado y silencioso para hacer un buen robo. A no ser que fueras un ser indestructible como yo.

Saqué mis pistolas porque, la verdad, teníamos que hablar de asuntos serios y nos estaban interrumpiendo, y, usando mi excelente puntería (No os hace falta que lo recuerde. Seguro que aun tenéis esas imágenes en vuestra retina), disparé a los cagados ladrones, que soltaron a los rehenes, gritando como nenas cuando oyeron los disparos.

Herí a algunos en los brazos y a otros en las piernas, pero ninguno de los ladrones moriría.

Si había algo peor que acabar con tu culo en prisión, sin duda tenía que ser el rollazo del juicio que había antes. Aunque teníamos a un miembro del TeamRed trabajando en ese campo, yo preferiría que me pegaran un tiro antes que tener que pasar por toda esa mierda de las pruebas y los testimonios.

-¡Escuchadme todos!- grité, abriendo los brazos y girando a mi alrededor para que todo el mundo se callara.

Los muy idiotas de los transeúntes se habían puesto a aplaudirme, como si hubiera hecho aquello por ellos.

Cuando conseguí que se callaran, señalé a mi Spidey, que se había llevado una mano a la cara, y comencé mi brillante explicación.

-¡Aquí vuestro amigo y vecino me ha dejado tirado esta mañana, justo después de pasar el momento más magnifico de mi vida!

-¡Wade!- exclamó este, alterándose.

Pero, en esta ocasión, que dijera mi nombre no iba a hacer que consiguiera algo. Bueno…..miento. Sí que iba a conseguir algo; que se me pusiera dura. Pero, seguro que diría que no era momento para eso.

-¡Le he entregado mi corazón de todas las formas en las que sé, me he confesado a él, he velado por su seguridad y lo he seguido y puesto micros en su casa como un buen novio haría!- les conté, llevándome una mano al pecho, en plan dolido.-¡Pero, aquí el arácnido ha pasado completamente de mí!- dije, señalándolo.

Hubo algunos ``Oh´´ de lastima hacia mi persona, haciéndome sentir comprendido y arropado, pero aun no había acabado de hablar, por mucho que Spiderman pareciera deseoso de huir de allí también.

-¡He hecho todo lo que creía que tenía que hacer para enamorarlo! ¡Incluso le he hecho regalos!

-¡Me trajiste tarros de moscas!- me espetó este.

-¡Eres una maldita araña! ¡Si no te gustan las moscas, usa otro traje!- le dije yo.

Spiderman elevó la vista al cielo y se apartó un poco mientras yo seguía con mi apasionada y dolida declaración en mitad de una de las calles más concurridas de Nueva York.

-¡He puesto mi corazón en sus manos y, aun a pesar de saber que él también siente algo por mí, se niega a admitirlo y solo quiere mantenerme apartado! ¡¿Creéis que eso es justo?!

-¡No!- gritaron algunas de las personas que había en la calle.

Les señalé estos a Spiderman, para que les explicara porqué entonces se empeñaba en seguir fingiendo que no había nada entre nosotros.

-¡Eres un maldito loco que no se toma nada en serio!- me gritó este a su vez.-¡Me has estado acosando, sin dejarme hacer bien mi trabajo, haciendo que hasta se me escaparan algunos delincuentes! ¡Hasta has admitido que has puesto micros en mi casa! ¡¿Sabes que eso es un delito de hasta 5 años de prisión?!

-¡Pero todo lo que hago, lo hago por amor!- le dije a mi vez, escuchando como varias de las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor me daban la razón.-¡Nada de lo que he hecho a sido con intención de hacerte daño, si no protegerte! ¡Sabes que no soy el mejor ejemplo de estabilidad mental, pero lo sabes! ¡Sabes perfectamente que cuando te digo que te quiero, lo digo en serio, que lo que siento por ti es real! ¡¿Es así o no, Nueva York?!

La gente empezó a gritar que sí, aplaudiendo, pidiéndole a Spiderman que me hiciera caso de una vez, que me besara, que yo le besara a él y no sé cuantas cosas más.

Si hubiera sabido que iba a haber semejante apoyo del publico, os garantizo que hubiera hecho esto mucho antes.

Desde luego, mi Spidey no lució muy contento al ver como reaccionaba la gente ante mis palabras. Y las luces que veía que pasaban sobre nuestras cabezas de vez en cuando eran los helicópteros de las noticias. Sabía que aquella declaración mía acabaría saliendo en la tele y ya podía imaginarme a Al, llevándose las manos a la cabeza cuando me escuchara hablar.

Spidey se quedó callado mientras observaba a la gente, seguramente preguntándose en qué momento todo el mundo se había vuelto igual de loco que yo. Sin duda, yo me preguntaba lo mismo, porque también me había pillado por sorpresa lo bien que se habían tomado mi declaración a uno de sus superhéroes favoritos.

Aunque también podía ser que se hubieran visto venir aquella declaración desde lejos. Después de todo, llevábamos una temporada que, donde estuviera él, estaba yo. Sin contar con que ahora teníamos a un personaje más tras nuestros traseros.

-¡Por Dios!- gritó uno de los ladrones heridos, uno de los que se estaban sujetando una pierna. Este la rodilla, concretamente.-¡Habla de una vez! ¡Dí lo que sea para que se largue y puedan llegar las ambulancias!

En eso llevaba razón. Desde que estábamos allí, lanzando nuestros sentimientos al aire, tanto las ambulancias como la policía habían permanecido alejadas de la escena, como esperando a que termináramos lo que habíamos montado allí.

-¿Qué me dices?- le pregunté a mi Spidey, tomando una de sus manos entre las mías, viendo como este saltaba ante el gesto.-¿No tienes algo que decirme tú también? ¿Qué me respondes?

Se hizo un extraño silencio de nuevo, solo roto por el sonido de los helicópteros sobre nuestras cabezas y con las luces de la policía iluminando la escena. Pero, sin embargo, toda persona viviente ( que lo mismo alguno podía no serlo. Nunca se sabía. Los zombies estaban de moda y podrían haber salido a pasear) que estaba a nuestro alrededor se mantuvo expectante, casi como si todo el mundo estuviera conteniendo el aliento.

Spidey observó la mano que aun mantenía entre la mía, pero, con el mayor cuidado del mundo, hizo que le soltara, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Lo siento, Wade. Pero no puedo hacer esto- me dijo.

Y, usando sus malditas telarañas, se las ideó para salir de la escena antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo.

¿Os habéis confesado alguna vez ante las cámaras de televisión, sabiendo que el país al completo y, seguramente, en el extranjero, os estaría viendo y, aun así, os habían dicho que no a la cara? ¿No? Pues ya os digo yo que no era una sensación agradable. Vamos, que esta putada no se la desearía ni al mamonazo de Francis.

Aquel silencio entre la gente siguió, pero esta vez de modo incómodo, como si nadie supiera bien qué decir para romperlo sin cagarla.

Aunque yo sí supe bien qué decir en ese momento.

-¡Yo aun no me rindo!- grité, elevando un puño hacia el público, que enseguida empezó a gritar y a victorearme.

Bien. Ahora que había conseguido mantenerme como un machote ante todo el mundo, ¿quién me saca de aquí y me lleva a alguna cueva para que pueda llorar?

 **Fin del capitulo 11**

 **Sí, este capitulo ha sido extraño. Por un lado, solo imaginarme a Deadpool en mitad de la calle, soltando todo eso delante de todo el mundo, hacía que yo misma me riera mientras lo escribía, pero, de repente, cuando me dí cuenta de que Peter le tenía que contestar, me empezó a dar pena y me desapareció la sonrisa.**

 **Manda narices que yo misma me provoque tantas emociones al escribir. Creo que la gente debe de pensar que estoy loca al verme reírme sola mientras reviso algo que he escrito y diciendo ``Oohhh´´ cuando algo me da mucha pena. Ahora mismo, viendo la segunda temporada de Agent of SHIELD no dejo de gritar al ver a tantos traidores. Creo que vivo demasiado las cosas cuando me gustan. Tengo que relajarme.**

 **¿A vosotros os pasa todo eso también? ¿Lo vivís de esta manera las cosas? Sé que más de uno sí, ya que me lo habéis dicho en alguna que otra ocasión, pero, ¿los demás? Comentad, decidme cosas, a ver como somos los fans de Marvel.**

 **Con estas palabras me despido, aún con dolor de cabeza. Así que manteneos todos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo pronto. Hasta el próximo capi.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenas a todas las personitas que estáis por aquí.**

 **Aún con dolor de cabeza (sí, escribí el capitulo anterior y este el mismo día. Al menos la primera parte), estoy escuchando música. ¿Seré masoquista? Y encima mi madre está comiendo pipas, con lo poco que me gustan y lo que me molesta ese ruidito.**

 **En serio, el ruido de las pipas me pone de los nervios. Es como si alguien estuviera dándome golpecitos en la cabeza continuamente. Uffff. Aunque recuerdo porque no me gustan. Cuando entré en el instituto, el primer año, había un compañero que siempre estaba comiendo pipas, olía a ellas todo el día y, cuando un profesor se las tiró a la basura, porque se las estaba comiendo en clase de gimnasia, vi como las sacaba de la basura y se las comía. Ugggrrr. En serio, no volveré a comerlas en mi vida.**

 **Pero no hablemos más de eso. Os dejo con el capitulo, que como me vaya por las ramas, a saber hasta donde llego.**

 **CAPITULO 12**

… **...**

Sí, mis buenos amigos. A pesar de lo que le había dicho a la ciudad de Nueva York delante de las cámaras, el buen y viejo Deadpool no salió de casa de Al para nada después de aquello, llorando un poco sobre aquellas esqueléticas y huesudas rodillas de anciana.

Incluso Comadreja se pasó por allí, queriendo saber como me encontraba.

-Después de la cagada que hiciste por televisión, tenía que ver como estabas- fue lo que este me soltó nada más verme.

Sí, así son mis amigos. Creo que, tal vez, debería empezar a buscar amigos nuevos. O llamar a mi buen amigo cromado para que me consolara de una mejor manera. Coloso tenia pinta de dar buenos abrazos reconfortantes. O, a lo mejor, es que quería que me abrazara tan fuerte que me reventara por dentro y me dejara unos momentos de paz para poder ver a Muerte y que ella me consolara un poco, después de un trago tan amargo.

-Si así vas a animarme, ya te puedes marchar- le solté yo.

Me había tumbado en el sofá en cuanto había llegado a casa y llevaba días allí, prácticamente sin moverme, solo para ir al baño, hundido en mi depresión de amor.

-Es un nenaza- le dijo Al a este.-No se le ocurre otra cosa que soltarle aquello delante de, literalmente, todo el mundo y aun se extraña de que el chico saliera corriendo.

-Sí, eso fue épico. Está circulando por todo Internet- comentó Comadreja.-Creo que se ha hecho viral y lleva siendo Treding Tepic desde ayer.

Cogí un cojín y me cubrí la cabeza con él, soltando un bufido. A lo mejor, con suerte, conseguía apretar tan fuerte que conseguiría ahogarme y escapar de esta pesadilla. Porque eso tenía que ser aquello; una pesadilla.

Había hecho locuras, ¡grandes locuras!, pero, ¿pensar que haría alguna vez el ridículo de semejante manera? Os puedo asegurar de que no entró jamás en mis planes.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, pero yo no sentía el menor deseo de levantarme de allí y Al tardaría una eternidad en llegar, con tanto mueble de IKEA por la casa, así que fue Comadreja el que fue a abrir.

-Wade, aquí hay un chico que quiere verte- me dijo, asomándose al cuarto.

-Si quiere decirme que me apoya, que escriba en mi instagram, en la foto de la carita triste.

-Dice que se llama Paul y que le conoces.

¿Redpool? ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquel pesado allí? ¿Acaso lo mandaba mi Spidercito?

Me senté en el sofá, mandando a volar el cojín a algún lugar de la casa, y le dije a mi amigo el rubito que lo dejara entrar.

Este iba vestido de calle, así que no se había presentado allí de camino a alguna misión o algo, viendo como este solo alzaba un momento la cabeza antes de dirigir la vista al suelo.

-Siento lo que pasó por televisión.

-¿Tú también acabaste viéndolo?

-Creo que no hay nadie en el mundo que no lo haya visto.

Genial. Hasta un chaval al que le pegué un tiro en la frente me tenía lastima.

-¿Te manda Spidey? ¿Qué dice él?- le pregunté.

-No, no me manda Peter. Quería ver como estabas después de comprobar que no había ninguna noticia tuya desde hacia días. Y creo que Peter ahora mismo está aliviado de que su identidad sea secreta.

Claro, porque él tendría periodistas en la puerta de casa de su tía May en este momento si alguien supiera quién es en realidad. O la robótica tía May habría sufrido un cortocircuito si se hubiera enterado de lo que le había hecho al cuerpo de su sobrino.

-Si has venido a ver como estoy, ya me has visto. Puedes irte- le dije, volviéndome a tumbar en el sofá y llevándome otro cojín a la cara.

-Peter no se fue de esa manera para hacerte daño- me dijo este.-Lo que pasa es que se te ocurrió la loca idea de decirle aquello delante de toda la ciudad.

-Ya sabéis lo apasionado que soy- le dije, hablando contra el cojín.

-Y tú deberías saber que actuando así con Peter no te servirá de nada. ¿De verdad esperabas que te diera la respuesta que querías de esa manera?

-Tenía una pequeña esperanza- comenté.

-Seguramente, si otra persona le hubiera dicho lo mismo, él lo hubiera matado allí mismo- comentó Redpool, haciéndome sacar la cabeza de debajo del cojín.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Lo que he dicho. A pesar de haber hecho aquel espectáculo en público, que ha sido la peor confesión de la historia, él solo se marchó.

-Oh. ¿Y eso te pareció poco? Podría haberme sacado el corazón del pecho y haber dejado que me lo pisoteara un poco, si eso te hubiera parecido lo más aceptado.

-Nenaza- comentó Al al pasar por nuestro lado.

-¡Si no vas a decir algo para ayudarme, mejor no hables!- le grité.

-Lo que quiero decir- me soltó Redpool, haciendo que volviera a concentrarme en él.-Es que, si solo se marchó, es porque no le eres tan indiferente.

-No, si indiferente no le parezco. Eso quedó claro en la nave- dijo, recordando aquel momento.

Ainsss. Mi ultimo recuerdo feliz con mi Spidey. Más me valía atesorarlo.

-Bien, pero...sabiendo eso. ¿no puedes intentar hablar con él como dos personas normales?

-¿Tú estás seguro de que conoces a este tío?- le dijo Comadreja a Redpool.-Wade Wilson no era normal ni cuando tenía su careto sin desfigurar. Este tío subía fotos de tíos muertos que él mismo se cargaba a Instagram.

-Y conseguí 1500 seguidores más gracias a eso- recalqué.

-Aunque la mayoría eran de presos con acceso a internet- me recordó mi amigo.

-Lo que quiero decir- repitió Redpool, pareciendo que estuviera usando toda su paciencia al hablar con nosotros.-Es que si le hubieras dicho lo mismo, pero en casa o en cualquier otro sitio más privado, donde solo hubierais estado los dos, a lo mejor la respuesta de Peter hubiera sido distinta.

-¿Quieres que me ponga bajo su balcón y le recite algo?- le pregunté.

Este abrió la boca, pero Comadreja se adelantó.

-Tendrás que decirle algo que le gustaría a un chico-araña.

-O podría regalarle alguna de mis armas preferidas, para demostrarle lo que me importa- comenté, pensando sobre ello.

-¡No, no, no!- exclamó Redpool, justo cuando nos íbamos a arrancar a lanzar ideas.-¡Todo eso es una malísima idea!

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté yo.-Ya le dejé claro que no soy de esos que regalaban flores. ¿Qué mejor que regalarle una Magnum o una buena AK 40? Eso sí que demuestra mi amor.

-Eso tiene clase- afirmó Comadreja, apoyándome.

Redpool nos miró como si estuviéramos locos y dejó esa idea a un lado con tanta efectividad como si le hubiera dado un golpe con la mano.

-Mirad. Antes de que desvariéis más, diré que todo lo que digáis a partir de este punto es una mala idea, así que no os molestéis en decirlas, ¿vale?

Los dos asentimos, pero nuestras ideas no nos parecían tan malas.

-Tú solo procura ir a su casa y habla a solas con él- me dijo el pequeño a mí.

-¿Y de qué serviría eso ahora?- le dije yo.

-Vamos. Eres Deadpool, el indestructible. Dudo que hayas perdido tu interés por Peter solo por un golpe como este. Lo que pasa es que no has sabido llevar bien las cosas.

-¿Y tú porqué quieres ayudarlo?- preguntó Comadreja.

Desde luego, no éramos los mejores amigos del mundo, así que era algo raro ver aquel interés que tenía Redpool por ver si lo mío con Spidey se arreglaba.

Este dejó escapar un suspiro antes de contestar.

-En cierta manera, sois los homólogos nuestros en esta realidad, así que, a pesar de que seas un ser irritante y bastante desconcertante- me dijo, mirándome a mí directamente.-Me gustaría que las cosas os salieran bien, ya que, en cierto modo, si vosotros lo conseguís, tal vez yo…..

-Piensas que si lo mío con Spiderman sale bien, tú y tu maestro también tendréis tema- le dije, llegando al meollo de la cuestión.

-Pues sí, eso es lo que creo.

Había que admitir que el chico era sincero al menos.

-Además- añadió.-No te he visto tan quieto y callado como ahora desde nunca, así que, supongo que sí que sientes algo real por él.

-Entonces….¿qué vais a hacer?- preguntó Comadreja, siempre con su infalible técnica de escapar de los follones de los demás.-Para solucionar esto- aclaró, por si alguien no le había entendido.

-Lo único que se puede hacer en este caso es ser sincero y hablarle a solas, sin cámaras o público delante.

Estuve tentado de decirle que, hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos y estuviéramos donde estuviéramos, nosotros siempre tendríamos público. Quise decirle que en esos mismos instantes, vosotros estabais leyendo esa escena, pero no estaba de ánimos para explicarle la verdad sobre nuestro universo y me callé.

-Bien- afirmó Redpool, poniéndose en pie del sillón donde había estado sentado.-Es hora de ponerse en marcha. Vamos a casa de Peter.

…

Llegar a la puerta de mi Spidey hizo que me subiera el corazón a la boca por los nervios. Y no en el sentido figurado. Realmente sentía como si tuviera el corazón a punto de escarparse de mi boca, dispuesto a irse de crucero.

Redpool sacó unas llaves (¿las había tomado prestadas o tía May ya había decidido adoptarlo?) y abrió la puerta mientras yo trataba de imaginarme qué le diría a mi Spidey o qué cara pondría este al verme.

Lo que, desde luego, no me esperaba para nada fue verme al dichoso hombre de hierro sentado en el sofá junto a él, conversando con mi Spidey tranquilamente, y ver como los dos parecían sorprenderse al verme allí en la puerta.

-¿Vienes a montar otro de tus espectáculos?- comentó el gemelo de Strange.-¿O acaso se te ha olvidado traerte las cámaras?

-Jódete- fue todo lo que se me ocurrió responderle.

Lo sé, no es muy propio de mi increíble ingenio. En esos instantes, tendría que haber sido capaz de decirle algo para desarmarlo, pero aun estaba demasiado afectado para que mi cerebro quisiera volver a funcionar de lo que consideraremos su forma normal.

-Ha venido porque quiere hablar contigo. A solas- le dijo Redpool a mi Spidey.

Aunque este no parecía muy capaz de mirarme a la cara. Buscaba el modo de desviar la mirada hacia otra parte constantemente.

-¿Qué se supone que tienes tú con Parker?- me preguntó Stark, poniéndose en pie con ese aire de millonario que tenía, abrochándose la chaqueta.

-¿Tú no deberías estar buscando a la mitad del equipo que te falta?- le solté.

Uf ¡Que alivio! Por fin notaba que volvía a ser poco a poco yo mismo. No sabéis lo desagradable que es notar como si no estuvieras dentro de tu propia piel. O a lo mejor sí y estoy hablando por hablar.

-Mira, tipo raro con traje rojo- me soltó el súper millonario de los Avengers.-No sé que es lo que tienes con Peter, pero deberías saber que es menor y, sea lo que sea que quieres hacer con él, está mal.

-Será mejor que no me tires de la lengua- le dije yo.

-Señor Stark- le llamó Peter, poniéndose también en pie cuando vio que los dos nos estábamos acercando peligrosamente.

La verdad es que, a parte del hecho de que este tío parecía ser el nuevo papi de mi Spidey, por lo demás me caía de puta madre. Lo secuestran y quieren matarlo. ¿Y qué saca él de eso? Transformarse en el puto Ironman. Se ha follado todo lo que ha querido y montó el equipazo de los súper-grupitos, aunque aquello último se hubiera torcido un poco. De ser yo más niño, le estaría pidiendo un autógrafo.

¡¿Qué demonios?! Seguramente se lo acabaría pidiendo en cuanto dejar de comportarse como el gran papá oso con mi Spidey.

Tony se volvió hacia él, al igual que yo también lo miré.

-Puede irse tranquilo- le dijo el pequeño Spidercito.-Yo estaré bien.

-De acuerdo. Pero llama si hay algún problema- le pidió este.

Me echó un breve vistazo, lo cuál hizo que me obligara a abrir los brazos, como diciéndole: ``¿Tienes algún problema, tío?´´, y salió del piso.

-¿Tía May no está en casa?- le preguntó Redpool a Peter.

Técnicamente no estaba mal dicho, ya que, de alguna confusa y extraña manera, ella también era la tía del pequeño Redpool.

-No. Si hubiera estado, seguramente le hubiera dado algo al ver a Deadpool entrando en su casa.

-¿Tan mala fama tengo?- pregunté.

-No, al revés- murmuró Spidey.-En realidad, fue una de esas personas a las que le encantó esa declaración tuya en directo.

¿La robótica tía May nos apoyaba? Vale que no supiera que, en realidad, se trataba de una declaración hacia su sobrino, pero se había ganado un punto positivo en mi lista de puntos imaginarios.

-Bueno….Yo saldré a dar una vuelta por ahí- comentó Redpool, como si alguien le hubiera pedido una explicación.-Volveré en un rato.

Peter abrió la boca, seguramente para decirle que no le dejara a solas conmigo, pero si algo tenía Redpool, era que podía ser rápido cuando quería y ya había salido del piso para cuando este pareció capaz de decir algo.

-Estamos solos- comenté, mirando a mi alrededor, pero sin moverme del sitio.

Creo que era la primera vez que estaba en aquel piso sin haberme colado primero.

Peter se envolvió con los brazos y, de algún modo mágico, que solo nuestra profunda conexión nos permitía, comprendí que se sentía algo incómodo.

-¿Cómo…..cómo has estado?- preguntó este, después de que los dos estuviéramos un rato en silencio.

-Oh. ¡Genial! He pasado mucho tiempo en el sofá de Al.

-Deadpool, yo no quería….

-Wade- le corregí, cortándole.-Quiero que tú me llames Wade.

Eso dejó a este paralizado durante unos instantes, pero acabó asintiendo.

-Wade, comprende que tenía que salir de aquel circo que habías montado en mitad de la calle. Hasta las cámaras de televisión lo estaban grabando.

-Es Trending Topic- comenté, recordando lo que había dicho Comadreja.

-Aquello parecía un capitulo malo de alguna comedia cutre.

-Pero sabes que todo lo que estaba diciendo era verdad- le dije.

-Pero lo transformaste en un espectáculo.

-Ya te he dicho que yo nunca he sido como los demás.

-Entonces no debería molestarte que yo no quiera nada de eso. Somos la noche y el día, Wade.

-La noche y el día se necesitan para existir, como nosotros- le recordé yo, acercándome a él.

Si quería que nos pusiéramos metafóricos, metafóricos nos íbamos a poner. Pero, desde luego, yo no estaba dispuesto a perder en aquella conversación.

-Estás loco- comentó Peter, negando con la cabeza.

-Pero soy un loco entrañable- afirmé, acercándome aun más a él.

Peter trató de retroceder, pero uno de los sillones de la tía May le cortó la retirada, dejándole al alcance de mis manos.

Aun así, aun a pesar de que los dos sabíamos que me podía lanzar sobre él con el salto del tigre, me quedé quieto donde estaba, solo mirándole, quitándome aquella dichosa máscara que ocultaba mi aspecto al mundo.

-Después de lo que pasó entre nosotros, después de todo lo que te dije, ¿por qué sigues resistiéndote de esa manera?- le pregunté, hablándole más en serio de lo que lo había hecho en toda mi vida.

-Porque estás loco, no eres estable, matas gente indiscriminadamente…..

-Eh. En las películas, solo he matado a los malos- le recalqué.

No era necesario contarle que en los cómics le había matado a él y al resto del universo superheroico en más de una ocasión u otras cosas que había estado haciendo a través de las páginas dibujadas.

-Wade, eres el total ejemplo de lo que no hay que ser en la vida- me dijo Peter a su vez.

-Y, aun a pesar de que te dices todo eso, sabes que estás loquito por mí- le dije yo.

Este cerró la boca en cuanto dije eso. Y ver que no lo negaba hizo que casi me pusiera a dar saltos por el cuarto de la emoción. Si no lo negaba, eso era bueno, ¿no?

-Peter-. Creo que también era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre así, a la cara.-Si los dos sentimos algo, ¿por qué contenerse?

Le cogí una mano, a pesar de que este trató de resistirse. Vi como empezó a temblar débilmente en cuanto lo toqué, como si todo él hubiera entrado en conflicto. Estaba a punto de echar abajo sus defensas.

-Wade, no….- empezó a decirme.

Pero no le di tiempo a que buscara ninguna excusa nueva. Teniendo en cuenta que ya lo había tenido una vez, la historia podía volver a repetirse, así que, arrastrándole gracias a aquella mano que tenía entre la mía, lo atrapé contra mí y lo besé.

 **Fin del capitulo 12**

 **No sé si a vosotros os pasó, pero después de como dejé el capitulo anterior, yo me sentí bastante mal por Deadpool. Sé que a otros personajes también les he hecho putadas (aquí no le mentimos a nadie), pero con él me da demasiado...no sé. No podía alargar dejarlo así, en plan depresivo. Ese no es Deadpool. O, al menos, no el alegre y activo, dispuesto a meterse con cualquiera y sacarle el lado bueno a las cosas.**

 **Así que he tenido que acabar este con algo bueno, que las cosas tiraran hacía otra dirección. Si, en un principio, cuando escribí el 11, pensando seguir otro camino, la verdad es que ni siquiera lo recuerdo. ¿Empatizo demasiado con este personaje? Podría ser. Escribir en primera persona sobre él seguramente me hace ponerme demasiado en su pellejo y nunca me ha gustado ver a la gente mal, incluso aunque no fuera conmigo.**

 **Por lo que ya veremos en el siguiente capitulo como avanza esto, qué hace Peter al verse de nuevo atrapado entre los brazos de Deadpool. Aunque, en defensa del pequeño arácnido, diré que si alguien se me confesara de ese modo, delante de todo el mundo, a mi me falta carretera para correr y no vuelvo a salir de casa hasta que la prensa se dedicara a centrarse en cualquier otro tema.**

 **Como, de momento, no tengo nada más que decir, me despido ya de vosotros, esperando que os haya endulzado en anterior final tan amargo, y manteneos sanos. Nos seguimos leyendo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Buenas a todas las personitas que seguís por estos lares, aguantándome. Considero que tendría que buscar otro modo de llamaros cuando me refiero a todos en general, pero, me he acostumbrado ya a este modo y no se me ocurre de otra forma. ¿Qué tal Marvelitos? Desde luego, yo llevo una temporada que no salgo de esa compañía.**

 **Entre los cómics, las películas y las series, mi ordenador está petando con Marvel. Y, en cierta forma, vosotros también estáis aquí porque os gusta los personajes de esa compañía. Ummmm. Oye, pues creo que sí, empezaré a llamaros de ese modo. Marvelitos. Me gusta. Pues decidido entonces. Hola a todos, Marvelitos, que estáis leyendo esta historia. Como sé que estaréis queriendo leer el capitulo y dejar de leer mis desvarios, os dejo con el capitulo.**

 **Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 13**

… **...**

Lo más probable era que este no se hubiera esperado para nada aquel beso, teniendo en cuenta que noté las manos de Spidey contra mi pecho, tratando de apartarme de él durante los primeros instantes. Sin embargo, conforme ahondaba el beso, la resistencia de este empezó a deshacerse como un castillo de naipes y, para cuando pude hacerme con el control de su boca, este ya estaba aferrándose a mi pecho.

¿Por qué no decirlo? Me jodía que no fuera sincero ni con él mismo cuando notaba perfectamente la reacción que le provocaba. Era posible que nuestro primer beso lo dejara alucinando porque él era un adolescente y jamás le habían hecho aquello. Y era posible que el trabajito que le hice en su cama también le hubiera pillado por sorpresa. Pero fue a buscarme a la nave, a pesar de saber lo que había planeado, y se entregó a mí.

¡Deja de mentir de una maldita vez! ¡Estás enamorado de mí!

Cuando oí como este gemía de nuevo, de aquel modo lastimero suyo, noté como si todos mis huesos se hubieran fundido, levantando una mano hasta su nuca y aferrando aquellos mechones marrones, tratando de contenerme.

Sin embargo, cuando mi lengua jugó con la suya, notando como este se quedaba sin aliento, notando como temblaba contra mí, el autocontrol se fue a la mierda.

Le sujeté por aquel trasero pequeño suyo, levantándole del suelo y, sabiendo donde estaba su habitación, me dirigí directo hacia allí, sin importarme si aparecería la tía May o el mismísimo Vigilante de nuestro universo.

Adiós, autocontrol. Adiós, raciocinio. Adiós, calzoncillos. Aquel día se iba a desatar Sodoma y Gomorra en la casa de los Parker. Aunque no sabía si la tía May también se apellidaba así.

Cuando estuvimos en su cuarto, cerré la puerta de una patada y cerré con el pestillo palmeando la puerta, no queriendo soltar a Peter del todo, sabiendo que este se podía echar para atrás en cualquier momento.

-No…..no deberíamos- le oí murmurar cuando le dejé en el suelo y liberé sus labios, intentando que los dos recuperáramos aliento.

Pero, si creéis que le hice caso… Oh. Es inútil que diga eso. Sabéis mejor que nadie que no paré y os gusta eso. Lo sabemos todos.

Agradecí de que en aquella ocasión estuviera vistiendo su ropa normal, porque así fue mucho más sencillo quitarle su camiseta y lanzarla a un lado, admirando parte de su cuerpo desnudo, viendo como este tenía aquella carita de cachorro asustado.

Yo también la tendría si supiera que me iban a comer.

Cogí el borde de sus vaqueros y lo acerqué a mi, abriendo aquel cierre tan sencillo mientras él parecía estar buscando algo que decir. Pero dudo que cualquier cosa que hubiera podido dejar escapar de su boca hubiera podido pararme.

-Hay una cosa que me muero por hacer- le dije cuando le abrí los vaqueros y dejé que estos cayeran hasta el suelo.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Peter, tan rojo como un tomate, viendo sin problemas como aquel color se extendía por su cuerpo.

-Oh, sí. Y creo que lo voy a hacer ya mismo. Aunque no venía con estas intenciones- comenté, llevando la mano a su trasero de nuevo y haciendo que pegara su cadera contra la mía.

-Pu….pues quién lo diría- murmuró este, aferrándose a mis hombros.

¡Oh! Yo aun llevaba el maldito traje puesto. Siempre se me olvidaba quitarme aquella cosa. Era tan cómodo que era como si no llevara nada (Y sí, estoy haciendo una referencia a ese capitulo de The Simpsons)

Lo gire en mis manos y le hice que se tumbara en su cama, abriendo mi traje y quitándomelo mientras este parecía no comprender porqué le había hecho caer así. Pero ya lo comprendería.

Trató de darse la vuelta, seguramente para mirarme y ver lo que hacia, pero le puse mi mano sobre su hombro para que permaneciera así.

-No. No te muevas- le dije.

-Pero…..así….- murmuró él.

Sin embargo, lo que fuera a decir se le atascó en la garganta cuando sintió como cogía el borde de su ropa interior, bajándoselo, y llevé mis dientes hacia la primera nalga que dejé al descubierto.

Me había prometido que lo mordería y yo solía cumplir mis promesas.

-¡¿Me has mordido?!- exclamó Peter, volviendo la cabeza hacia mí, con el rostro aun más rojo que antes tras sentir mis dientes en su carne.

-Y eso no es todo- le aseguré.

También me había prometido que, cuando tuviéramos más tiempo y un poquito más de control sobre mí mismo, que devoraría aquel cuerpecito suyo por entero, de arriba a bajo. Y, en aquellos momentos, los dos solos en el apartamento, encerrados en su cuarto, con mi Spidey casi desnudo, parecía tan buen momento como cualquier otro para cumplir aquella promesa.

Además, el hecho de que estuviera de espaldas ayudaría a que no tuviera que ver aquella cara mía, que podría hacer llorar a los niños, lo cuál también era una ventaja.

Mordisqueé aquel trasero todo lo que quise, oyendo como este jadeaba y se removía en la cama, escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos, pero lo que más me gustaba era pasar la lengua por aquellos mordiscos y oír aquel gemido lastimero suyo cuando suavizaba el daño que le había hecho, viendo como bajaba la cabeza hasta la almohada, como si le robara las fuerzas.

Para ser prácticamente virgen, el botón de encendido de aquel chico era bastante fácil de pulsar. Como el mío, para ser sinceros.

Desde el primer momento en el que le había besado y este había gemido de aquella manera suya tan particular, yo ya estaba listo para lo que fuera. ¡Que empiece el rodeo, vaquero!

Mordisqueé y lamí aquel cuerpo hasta hartarme y, entonces, empecé a subir por su espalda, notando sus huesos y músculos a través de su piel directamente contra mi boca, hasta que llegué a su nuca, donde le mordisqueé suavemente lo suficiente para que se pudiera a temblar de nuevo.

¿Aquello se nos había ido de las manos? A lo mejor, teniendo en cuenta que en cualquier momento podía llegar alguien y descubrirnos, pero ninguno de los dos parecíamos disgustados con el resultado.¿Avergonzados y desnudos? Desde luego. Pero queríamos aquello. Si Peter no quería admitirlo con palabras, que lo dijera con su cuerpo, pero era la verdad que los dos sabíamos.

-¿Ahora vas a seguir negándolo todo?- le susurré contra el oído mientras le mordisqueaba aquella zona un poco.

En realidad, temía que en cualquier momento, cerrara bien los dientes y le diera un mordisco de verdad, queriendo marcarlo como mío, dejar algo que fuera un testimonio para cualquier que lo viera. Ahora que estaba sin la ropa, podía ver aun restos de las marcas que le había dejado la primera vez que habíamos estado juntos.

Tendría que haber estado usando camisetas de cuello alto para esconder algunas, pero hacia el frío suficiente para que nadie se extraña de que las usara.

Por supuesto, mi Spidey no respondió a mis palabras, lo cuál no debería de extrañarme, ya que parecía lo bastante ocupado en temblar mientras lo tenía entre mis brazos. El mero hecho de tenerlo así, de aquella manera, ya hacía que yo mismo me sintiera más nervioso de lo normal, preguntándome si aquello era real.

 **¡No pierdas el tiempo con estupideces! ¡Ataca!,** me gritó una de las voces de mi cabeza.

 _ **No**_ _**te despistes con cosas como esas cuando lo tienes entre las manos**_ , me dijo la otra, sonando algo más tranquila que la anterior. _ **Está ahí, bajo tus manos, así que céntrate en como tiembla, en como reacciona a lo que le haces**_.

Hasta las voces de mi cabeza se habían puesto en modo pervert y estaba deseando que devorara a mi Spidey de un momento a otro, esperando tras las fronteras de mi mente como hienas hambrientas a que obtuviera un pedazo de él.

Obligué a Peter a que girara la cabeza hacia mí, dándole un mordisco en la mejilla, lo cual le hizo soltar otro de aquellos gemidos lastimeros suyos que tanto me ponían, antes de besar sus labios de nuevo.

Ambos sin ropa, preparados, ni siquiera había notado cuando había empezado a mecer mis caderas contra las suyas, más concretamente contra su mordisqueado trasero, lo que seguramente era lo que también estaba haciendo que este jadeara de aquella manera.

Traté de hundirme en él, de sentir de nuevo aquella unión que me había hecho estallar en miles de chispitas la primera vez que había conseguido entrar en su cuerpo, pero no resultaba tan sencillo. Aquí todo lo que había visto de manga yaoi no estaba funcionando.

Menos mal que no me había sacado del traje el pequeño bote de lubricante que había usado en él la primera vez.

Y lo llevaba encima porque nunca se sabía cuando te podía hacer falta. Podías meter la mano en algún sitio donde se atascara. O la cabeza entre dos barrotes. A muchos niños les pasaba eso. Y también porque tenía un cariño sentimental hacia aquel lubricante. Lo había usado con mi chico-araña, así que dejad de mirarme así de raro.

Él saltó cuando le apliqué un poco, teniendo que alejarme de su cuerpo para poder hacerlo.

-Está frío- protestó, con aquella voz raspada que se le había puesto, después de estar gimiendo y jadeando durante tanto tiempo, mirándome con aquellos ojillos oscuros.

Gruñí por lo bajo porque estaba tratando de no saltar sobre él y devorarlo sin más, pero logré contenerme mientras volvía a envolverle con mi cuerpo y hacia el intento de fundirme con él.

Ahora el paso fue más fácil, a pesar de ver como este se arqueaba. Espera que fuera porque le hice sentir algo bueno, porque tampoco le oí protestar de dolor.

-¿Demasiado apretado?- le susurré al oído de nuevo.

Había descubierto que este era sensible en aquel punto y a mí me encantaba verlo temblando de cualquier modo.

-Eres un….. ¡Ah!- jadeó.

No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque consideré que era el momento justo para acabar de hundirme en él, viendo como apretaba la cara contra el colchón mientras yo volvía a sentir aquella sensación cosquilleante por debajo de mi propia piel.

Era como si, al hundirme dentro de él, alguien o algo me acariciara de dentro a fuera, amenazando con quebrar del todo el poco autocontrol que estaba ejerciendo sobre mí mismo en esos momentos, como si algo me indicara que había llegado a donde tenía que estar.

Peter gimió y tembló contra mí mientras yo entraba y salía de él, notando como si todo su cuerpo me aceptara, como si los dos estuviéramos destinados a unirnos.

Me aferré a su cuerpecito mientras lo tomaba, esperando no soltarlo jamás, que el tiempo de verdad se detuviera en ese momento, que Charles Xavier o uno de esos tíos con poderes hiciera alguno de sus trucos y pudiéramos permanecer de aquel modo durante toda una vida.

Sin embargo, aunque realmente eso hubiera pasado, yo no pude quedarme quieto y tomé de él todo lo que me fue posible, oyendo como sus gemidos acariciaban mis oídos, haciendo que sintiera de nuevo como todos mis huesos perdían su fuerza ante aquel sonido. Era como si tuviera la capacidad de llevarme al limite solo con aquel sonido y, como respuesta, yo solo pude aumentar mi ritmo como venganza.

La cama de Peter empezó a crujir (sin duda, la tía May no la había comprado pensando en hacer aquella clase de ejercicio sobre ella), pero a mí me importó bien poco.

Si aquella cosa se venía a bajo, sería una buena anécdota que contar a nuestros hijos. Pero, desde luego, yo no pensaba apartarme ahora, cuando sentía que estaba llegando a mi limite y veía como el propio Peter llegaba al suyo.

Cuando sentí el temblor que me avisaba de lo que llegaba, me aferré aún más este, sin conseguir recordar qué fue lo que le susurré al oído, pero lo que sí recuerdo es como le afectó lo que le dije, en como, aún a pesar de que este se aferraba a las sábanas, tratando de controlar aquello, no pudo evitar llegar a su propio orgasmo mientras el mío me subía hasta el techo y más allá.

En serio, si el médico os dice que tenéis que hacer ejercicio, hacedme caso: follad. Desde luego, es el ejercicio más completo y, sin duda, el más satisfactorio. O, al menos, yo no recuerdo haber disfrutado tanto con otro tipo de ejercicio.

Miento. Sí que había algo que me hacía tener una sensación parecida a aquella; cargarme a los malos. Si alguna vez dudáis en darle una buena paliza a alguien que se lo merece de verdad, hacedlo y ya veréis lo bien que os sentís luego y también es un buen método antistress. Aquí os dejo este otro deadpool-consejo.

Cuando la sensación apoteósica pasó, no pude evitar dejarme caer con todo mi peso sobre este, sabiendo que mi pequeño Spidey era capaz de soportar aquello y mucho más.

Además, aquella sería la primera vez que podríamos hablar después de hacerlo. Recordemos que, en nuestro anterior momento intimo, me quedé desvergonzadamente dormido y Spidey huyó.

-Wade, pesas- murmuró este, aún tratando de recuperar aire.

-¿Sí? Yo creo que puedes bastante bien con mi peso. Además, así estamos calentitos- le dije, abrazándolo.

Esperaba que se quejara, que protestara de alguna manera, pero no hubo nada de eso. O le había dejado demasiado agotado para protestar o ya había aceptado lo que había entre nosotros y como era yo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté, tratando de ver su cara.-¿Ya no te resistes?

-Contigo ya sé que es totalmente inútil tratar de razonar, así que me niego a esforzarme tanto.

-Mentira- canturreó yo, llevando mi mano por su costado hacía abajo, llegando a su cadera, haciéndole saltar.-Lo que te pasa es que te he agotado tanto que no tienes fuerzas para luchar contra mí.

-Eres un idiota- protestó este, siseando cuando conseguí llevar mi mano a donde quería; a su cintura y más allá. Vamos, sabéis perfectamente donde estaba mi mano en ese instante.

-Gracias. Yo también te quiero- le respondí.

-¿Es que no has tenido bastante?- protestó cuando comencé a mover mi mano sobre él, despertando a la única parte de su cuerpo que no tenía nada de pequeña y que pareció recibir bien las atenciones.

-¿De ti? ¿Acaso es una broma? Por supuesto que no. Podría estar así toda la noche.

-Pero yo no- dijo este, apartando mi mano lejos de él y volviéndose en la cama, haciendo que cayera a su lado sobre el colchón, viendo como su cuerpo aún estaba sonrojado.

Mi Spidey de verdad tenía una fuerza extraordinaria cuando quería.

Yo no pude evitar empezar a reírme cuando me ví apartado de aquella manera, haciendo que este volviera la cabeza hacía mí y me mirara como si estuviera loco. Aunque, bueno... en parte, sí que lo estaba.

-¿De qué te estás riendo?- me preguntó.

-De estar aquí, de este modo- le dije.-Tras el desastre ante las cámaras de televisión, pensé que no volveríamos a estar los dos juntos en una misma habitación. Mucho menos en una cama.

-¿Temías que no volviera a hablar contigo por lo ocurrido el otro día?- me preguntó este.

-Pues sí. ¿Cómo no preocuparme? Saliste pitando de allí. Llegué a pensar que la única solución a aquello sería meterme debajo de alguna piedra.

-Y, sin embargo, aquí estás- comentó este.

-Sí. Creo que no me toca de otra que ayudarle a buscar a su maestro.

-¿Hablas de Redpool?

-¿Acaso conocemos a alguien más que esté buscando a su maestro?- pregunté, contemplando el techo de aquel pequeño apartamento.-Fue él quién fue a convencerme de venir y hablar contigo.

-No has hablado mucho- me recordó Spidey.

-Bueno... Pero eso es solo que he comprendido que solo tratar de hablar contigo no resulta nada útil.

-Habló el mercenario bocazas- espetó este, bufando hacía el techo.

Lo miré, totalmente relajado mientra estaba allí a su lado, los dos desnudos, y no pude evitar sonreír, sintiendo que realmente algo había cambiado en nuestra dinámica.

-¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?- me preguntó Peter.

-Por nada. Solo pensaba que ha sido duro llegar hasta aquí.

-¿Acaso había tráfico de camino para llegar a mi casa?

¿Eso había sido un intento de ser sarcástico o gracioso? Oh, mi pequeño Spidercito estaba aprendido muy rápido de mí. Me sentía tan orgulloso de él.

-Al final, ese toca-pelotas rojo ha sido útil de algún modo- comenté, cruzando mis manos sobre mi pecho.

-Paul ha sido útil en todo momento, lo que pasa es que os llevabais mal.

-Bueno...pues ahora no me va a quedar de otra que remover cielo y tierra para encontrárselo.

-¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso? Dr Strange no consiguió dar con él y él es el Hechicero Supremo.

-Tengo mi propio equipo especializado de búsqueda- comenté.

Aunque, en realidad, estaba pensando en la Deadpool Corps. Teniendo en cuenta de que se trataba de buscar a uno de los nuestros, venidos de otras realidades, Lady D y los demás podrían ayudar a buscarlo con la Bea Arthur. Después de todo, la Deadpool Corps era el grupo más sólido formado por Deadpool´s que había visto en mi vida, teniendo en cuenta que estaba formado por una mujer, un niño, un perro, una cabeza y un servidor.

-Sería genial que lo encontraras- afirmó Spidey.-Aunque no lo parezca, cuanto más tiempo pasa, más nervioso se vuelve Paul, a pesar de todo el entrenamiento.

-He dicho que lo buscaré. Que lo encuentre ya es algo bien diferente- le dije, volviendo la cabeza hacía él.

-Y yo estoy segura de que lo encontrarás. Eres lo suficientemente cabezota para esta misión.

-¿Estás tratando de halagarme?- pregunté, volviendo todo mi cuerpo hacía él, colocando mi mano sobre su pecho, empezando a acariciarlo.

Noté al momento como la respiración de este se hacía más pesada ante mi contacto, viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba con prisa, volviendo la cabeza hacía mí a su vez.

-Wade, para- me dijo.

-Menos mal que has dicho eso y no otra cosa. Por un momento, he pensado que me ibas a pedir la patita.

Su tono había sido totalmente el de un domador de animales.

Me acerqué más a él, hasta el punto en que tuve mis labios junto a su cuello, notando como su pulso se había disparado mientras conducía a mi mano de nuevo hacía abajo por su cuerpo.

Si alguno piensa preguntarme si no tenía bastante de él, ya os digo que la respuesta es un no como una catedral de grande. Es imposible que yo tuviera bastante de mi Spidey. Si pudiera, me lo echaría al hombro y me lo llevaría a casa, para tenerlo siempre atado a mi cama.

Y sí, sé que os habéis imaginado esa escena y os ha encantado. Ya veremos si la llevo a cabo en algún momento de nuestra historia.

Spidey abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el ruido de la puerta del piso abriéndose nos despistó a ambos y volvimos la cabeza hacía la puerta del cuarto de este.

Por favor, que fuera Redpool, que se hubiera cansado de dar vueltas por un parque.

-¡Peter, ya estoy en casa!- exclamó la voz de la tía May.

¡Mierda! Peter se levantó de un salto de la cama, como si alguien le hubiera puesto un petardo en el culo (Creedme. Lo he probado y sé como es) y me lanzó mi traje.

-Vístete- me dijo este con un susurro alterado.-¡Ya voy!-le gritó a su tía.

Bueno, desde luego, aquel no parecía el mejor modo para que su tía se enterara de que él era Spiderman. Pero, a lo mejor, recordando que había celebrado mi declaración, se alegraba por nosotros y todo.

Mejor no intentarlo.

Peter empezó a vestirse todo lo rápido que le permitía su coordinación, así que yo me lo tomé con algo de más calma. No era mi intención abrirme la cabeza al caerme contra su mesilla de noche, por mucho que yo pudiera regenerarme de aquello.

-Venga, venga, venga- me insistió, poniéndose la camiseta que yo tanto había disfrutado quitándole.

-Peter, ¿estás en casa?- preguntó la aguafiestas de May.

-¡Sí! ¡Salgo ahora mismo!- exclamó este, empujándome hacía la ventana de su cuarto.

-Pero, espera. ¿Cuando nos volvemos a ver?- le pregunté.-Aun no hemos hablado de lo nuestro.

-Desaparece de aquí antes de que todos flipemos- fueron sus románticas palabras de despedida.

Creo que usaba demasiado la palabra``flipando´´, por si alguien me preguntaba mi opinión.

Así que, viendo que, en aquellos momentos, apenas razonaba, me volví hacía él y le robé un beso antes de salir por su ventana cual Romeo. Aunque seguramente Romeo no le habría dado un beso con lengua.

Aún tenía cosas que pulir.

 **Fin del capitulo 13**

 **Jajajjaaa. Madre mía. Inicio una reconciliación y acaban echando a Deadpool a través de una ventana. Si es que cuando no sé que hacer a continuación, puede acabar pasando cualquier cosa. Son cosas de que te dejes llevar por tu propia historia.**

 **Y lo peor de todo; estaba escribiendo este capitulo en la biblioteca de mi ciudad y he notado que se me ha sentado alguien al lado. Pensaba que era una amiga que estaba esperando, con la que había quedado allí, pero, cuando he vuelto la cabeza, me he encontrado con un Deadpool que me estaba apuntando con una pistola de juguete.**

 **¿Sabéis la cara de flipada que se me ha quedado en ese momento? Solo me dió tiempo a pensar ``¿Qué cojones...?´´ antes de que él me dijera que estaban grabando un video y que si podía molestarme un poco, cogiendo las cosas que tenía sobre la mesa. Con los nervios, le he dicho que no a todo y se ha ido a molestar a otros, robándoles sus mochilas y cosas así antes de que la gente se diera cuenta que estaba por ahí.**

 **En serio, durante un momento, pensaba que se me había ido la cabeza, que me había metido demasiado en mi historia y estaba empezando a alucinar. Pero ahora se ha puesto de moda hacer videos molestando a la gente.**

 **Bueno...por hoy no os soltaré más rollo. Lo de ese Deadpool me ha dejado sorprendida, así que manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Hasta el próximo camino.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Buenas a todos, Marvelitos, a este nuevo capitulo de esta alocada historia Spiderpool.**

 **En serio, aún no salgo del shock que me ha dado ese maldito Deadpool.¿Cómo demonios da la casualidad que, mientras estoy escribiendo esta historia, llega un tipo disfrazado de él y, sin que nadie le vea antes, se sienta justo a mi lado nada más llegar?**

 **¿Es una señal para decirme que lo estoy haciendo bien o mal? Esperemos que sea para bueno, porque yo tengo toda la intención de terminar esta historia y no considero que la esté cagando tanto, ¿no?**

 **Pero no más rollos. De momento, os dejo con el capitulo y ya, al final, seguiremos hablando de otros temas. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 14**

… **...**

Llamar a la Deadpool Corps era un método ultra mega complicado, algo meramente destinado a unos pocos privilegiados en el mundo, así que, como miembro de uno de esos pocos privilegiados, saqué mi móvil y llamé a Lady Deadpool, esperando a que esta respondiera.

-Deadpool, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Necesitas algo?- me dijo en cuanto descolgó.

-Sí, saber si estabais haciendo algo importante.

-Ahora mismo no. Estamos paseando por los mundos.

-Bien. Pues traed la Bea Arthur hasta aquí.

-¿Es que ocurre algo?- preguntó Pechos, siempre tratando de sacármelo todo.

-Ya lo averiguaréis cuando estéis aquí.

Y colgué. Cuanto más perdiéramos el tiempo hablando, más tardarían en llegar allí. Mejor que movieran el culo cuanto antes. No me gustaba deberle nada a Redpool y menos que fuera la reconciliación con mi Spidey.

Este hacía como si mi presencia le siguiera molestando, pero a mi no me engañaba. Ahora, cada vez que le tocaba o hacía bromas sobre besarnos o cosas parecidas, no refunfuñaba como antes. Hasta Redpool se había dado cuenta de eso, aunque no había comentado nada al respecto.

Ya no espiaba a mi Spidey con tanta frecuencia como antes, aunque, cuando sabía que iba a patrullar la ciudad, sí que salía tras él para cuidarlo desde la distancia.

En una de esas estábamos, yo viendo desde una azotea cercana como mi Spidey le estaba dando lecciones de patrullaje a Redpool cuando se hizo un ruido tremendo sobre nuestras cabezas.

No hizo falta que levantara la cabeza para saber de quién se trataba.

-¿Alguien ha llamado a un equipo de expertos?- dijo Lady D desde la compuerta abierta de la Bea Arthur.

Spiderman no se extrañó de verlos por allí, ya que no era la primera vez que los veía. Pero Redpool parecía realmente sorprendido, más por Pechos que por la nave en sí.

-¡Aparca de una vez y deja de lucirte!- le grité.

Estaba siendo totalmente invisible para ellos hasta que Lady D había querido hacer aquella entrada tan hollywoodiense. Lo más seguro era que lo hubiera hecho a propósito, al verme a mi apostado lejos de ellos.

-¿Sigues siguiendo al chico araña?- dijo esta, saltando de la nave mientras esta bajaba hasta el suelo, cayendo cerca de mi.

Spiderman vino hacía nosotros, al igual que Redpool, que parecía estar contemplándolo todo con suma atención. Lo más seguro era que nunca hubiera visto a ese grupo y que ni mucho menos supiera de su existencia.

-No hagas que me arrepienta de haberos llamado- le dije, viendo como ella ponía una mano sobre su cadera y tomaba una pose súper chulesca. ¿A quién habría salido?

-Oh. No te lo tomes de esa manera- me dijo Lady D, acercándose a mi Spidey y envolviendo sus hombros con un brazo.-Yo también vigilaría a esta monada de tenerlo a mano.

-Manos fuera, Pechos- le dije yo.

No me gustaba que otros le pusieran las manos encima. Y estaba completamente seguro de que ella también lo sabía y que por eso lo hacía, para burlarse un poco de mí.

-¿Y soportas a este imbécil?- le preguntó esta a Peter.

-A veces, y solo a veces, no es tan insoportable- le respondió.

Mi Spidey y su curioso modo de demostrar que estaba enamorado de mí. Tendríamos que hablar sobre el hecho de que había mejores formas de demostrármelo.

-¿Sois Deadpool´s?- les preguntó Redpool, viendo como Dogpool y Headpool salían de la nave y miraban a su alrededor, tomando aire.

-Y, por lo que veo, tú también pareces uno de los nuestros- le dijo Lady D, soltando a Spidey y colocándose ante él.-O, al menos, en parte.

-En realidad, es la combinación del ADN de Spiderman y el mío- le conté yo, haciendo que ella me mirara.

-¿En serio? Me suena haber oído algo como eso antes.

-Claro. De todos los mundos que habréis visitado...-comenté.

-¿Cómo habéis llegado tan rápido?- preguntó Spidey.-Que yo sepa, Deadpool os llamó hace poco.

-Oh. Eso es porque ya estábamos por aquí- le dijo Lady D.

-Hemos recogido a uno nuevo y le estábamos enseñando los mundos- comentó Headpool.

Para ser solo una cabeza que flotaba, era un cabronazo de los grandes. Por eso me caía tan bien.

-¿Cómo que uno nuevo? ¿De dónde lo habéis sacado?- pregunté yo.

Aquello olía raro, ¿verdad? ¿O era yo, que aún no me habia cambiado de calzoncillos?

-Sí- comentó Lady D, dándole unos golpecitos amistosos a Headpool.-Pasábamos por un nuevo universo y nos dimos cuenta de que había uno de los nuestros allí. Comprobamos que no era muy loco, así que nos preocupamos y nos lo llevamos con nosotros para enseñarle algo de los mundos. No es muy normal encontrar a un Deadpool cuerdo.

Mi vista se dirigió hacía Redpool, que también parecía haberse puesto nervioso al escuchar todo eso, teniendo el mismo pensamiento que yo.

-¿Está en la nave, Pechos?-. Ella asintió.-Pues sácalo. Ahora.

Ella pareció extrañarse de que todos pareciéramos alterados en ese momento, pero silbó hacía la nave.

-¡Eh, Kidpool! ¡Saca al nuevo!- gritó Headpool.

-¡Marchando!- se oyó la voz de ese pequeñajo desde dentro, mientras los motores de la nave se apagaban.

Al parecer, había estado conduciendo él.

Mientras todos volvíamos la vista hacía la nave, vimos como una figura empezaba a emerger de esta, una figura bastante parecida a mí tanto en tamaño como en constitución, haciendo que nos quedáramos mudos. Al menos, durante unos instantes.

-¡No me jodas!- exclamé en cuanto vi el característico traje Deadpool, pero siendo por completo de color marrón.

¡Marrón, gente! ¡¿Os lo podéis imaginar?! ¡¿Qué clase de Deadpool podría estar tan loco como para ponerse un traje marrón, sin nuestro característico rojo?!

-¡Maestro!- exclamó Redpool en cuanto le vió, corriendo hacía él.

Sí, se confirmaban nuestras sospechas. El hecho de que se lo hubieran llevado pero este no le hubiera parecido asustado cuando Dr Strange había contactado con él por medio de sus trucos había sido por el lógico motivo que teníamos ante nuestros ojos; porque un grupo de buenos Deadpool´s se lo había llevado para ver mundos.

Redpool se abrazó tan fuerte a este que yo estoy más que convencido de que le partió alguna costilla. Pero el bueno de su maestro ni siquiera soltó un quejido de dolor y se abrazó a él a su vez.

-¿Has estado bien?- le preguntó el tipo.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te he estado buscando- le dijo Redpool, alzando la cabeza hacía él.-No sabía quién te había raptado y decidí ir en tu busca.

Ninguno de los dijo nada más, pero siguieron abrazados, con nosotros como público.

-¿Os busco un hotel?- les pregunté, instantes después.

Fue lo necesario para que ambos se dieran cuenta de que no estaban solos allí y por fin se soltaran.

-Así que este es el alumno del que nos has estado hablando- comentó Lady D.

-¿A vosotros era él el que os daba el coñazo?- le pregunté.

-Oh, sí. No dejaba de hablarnos de él y de pedirnos que lo devolviéramos a su realidad, que el chico estaría preocupado por su desaparición- comentó esta, lanzando un bufido.

-¡Dios! Es oficial. Son la pareja más aburrida de todos nosotros- afirmé.

-Tampoco es que tu opinión sea la más buscada y racional- me espetó Redpool, volviéndose hacía mí.

-Al menos, yo soy un Deadpool medio.¿Me podéis explicar porqué va de marrón?

-¿Qué hay de malo en el color marrón?- soltó aquel extraño Deadpool.-Es el color de la tierra.

-Y de la mierda- le dije a mi vez.-Vaya imagen nos estás dando vestido de esa forma.

Lady D y los demás se rieron y aquel Deadpool, junto a Redpool, pareció que tenía algo que decir, pero hubo una pequeña interrupción inesperada.

-Chicos- comentó Spidey.-No es por molestar, pero, ¿alguien me puede quitar este perro de encima?

Volviendo la vista hacía él, vimos como Dogpool se había enganchado en una de las piernas de Spiderman y estaba dando buen uso de ella, descargando toda su pasión en él.

-¡Eh, suéltalo ahora mismo, perro salido!- le grité a aquel chucho pervertido, acercándome a ellos para tratar de desengancharlo.

-¡Dogpool, suelta al chico!- le gritó Kidpool, también acercándose a ellos.

Nos costó, ya que parecía haberse enganchado con bastantes ganas, pero, después de unos cuantos tiras y aflojas, conseguimos que aquel chucho soltara a mi Spidercito y abracé a este con fuerza contra mí, mirando con desconfianza hacía los demás presentes.

-¡Como alguien más trate de abusar sexualmente de mi Spidey, empezaré a cortar miembros!- advertí.

-Uy, que malote- se burló Lady D.

-El único que quiere abusar sexualmente de él eres tú- afirmó Redpool.

-Yo no necesito abusar. Estamos juntos- le solté a mi vez.

-¡Wade!- exclamó Spidey.

Lo más seguro era que no hubiera querido que aquello se hiciera público, pero sí tenía que reclamarlo para que ningún otro Deadpool tratara de abusar de él, lo haría, por mucho que se enfadara.

-Creo que hemos llegado para escuchar la parte más interesante- afirmó Headpool, riéndose.

-Pero, ¿para qué querías que viniéramos hasta aquí?- preguntó Pechos, tratando de reconducir de nuevo la conversación hacía la parte que le interesaba.

-Era para buscar el Maestro perdido de Redpool. Pero ya habéis hecho esa parte del trabajo sin que hiciera falta pedíroslo- comenté, aún aferrado a mi Spidey.

No soltaría a este hasta que todos se largaran, como medida de contención, a pesar de que este se removía entre mis brazos, tratando de que le soltara.

-Pues, ahora que me ha encontrado, lo que necesitamos es que abráis el portal de esta realidad para que los dos podamos volver a nuestro mundo- comentó el Deadpool marrón.

En serio, me hacía daño en los ojos mirarlo, pero también vi que tenía la mano de Redpool envuelta en la suya y no parecía que tuviera la intención de soltarlo.

Si Redpool no había estado muy seguro de que su relación con su maestro no pasara más allá que de una relación maestro-alumno, yo estaba convencido de que no tardarían mucho en llegar a una cama, donde aquel Deadpool tan raro le haría morder la almohada. O al revés. Aquella pareja era tan rara que nunca se sabría qué clase de dinámica tendrían.

-Solo tenemos que hacer que se abra el portal allí por donde entraron- comentó mi Spidey.

Ya se había cansado de tratar de escapar, lo cual era un alivio.

-Pero...-murmuró Redpool.-Antes de irnos, me gustaría despedirme de esta tía May. Solo la había visto tan joven en fotos- comentó.

Sí, el curioso caso de la tía May. Como siguiera viajando atrás en el tiempo, en la próxima película de Spiderman acabaría apareciendo en pañales.

-Yo tampoco dejaría que te fuera sin despedirte- le dijo Spidey.

-Pero esperad- les dijo Lady D.-Nosotros nos lo llevábamos para darle vida, para que dejara a un lado esa actitud de monje budista. ¿Cómo vamos a devolverlo a su mundos, cuando sigue igual que antes o incluso peor?

-Dejalo, Pechos- le dije.-Es inútil cambiarlo. Estos dos no tienen remedio.

Noté perfectamente como el Deadpool marrón me dirigía una mala mirada, muy propia de su aprendiz, sabiendo de quién había aprendido a ser tan estirado y estricto.

-Somos dos personas con ADN Deadpool. Los raros deberíais ser vosotros. ¿Por qué estáis todos locos? Está gente me sacó de mi casa sin preguntarme siquiera si quería ir con ellos.

-Yo pensé que lo tenían capturado allí al ver como se comportaba- dijo Lady D, alzando las manos, queriendo demostrar su inocencia.-¿Cómo iba a suponer que era así realmente?

-¿Ahora es culpa mía?- dijo Deadpool marrón.

-Eres el más soso de los Deadpool- le dijo Headpool, flotando a su alrededor.

-¿Podemos centrarnos, por favor?- les pidió mi Spidey.-Paul y yo tenemos que volver a casa y que él pueda despedirse como es debido de tía May.

-Si no hay más remedio...- dijimos Lady D y yo al mismo tiempo.

Kidpool estaba demasiado ocupado sujetando a Dogpool, que parecía empeñado en regresar junto a mi Spidey de nuevo y terminar lo que había empezado. Y Headpool volaba alrededor de nuestro hermano más raro, observándolo.

-Bien- afirmó Spidey, liberándose de mis brazos.-Pues esperad aquí mientras nosotros vamos. Dudo que mi tía May entienda que hace todo un grupo de Deadpool´s en su casa.

-¿Aun no le ha dicho su identidad?- me preguntó Lady D a mí.

-Aquí las cosas van un poco más lentas que antes, cariño- le dije.

-Pero, ¿lo habéis entendido?- preguntó Spidey, mirándonos a todos.-Tenéis que permanecer aquí, sin llamar la atención, sin montar espectáculos ni nada por el estilo.

-Le gusta acabar con la diversión- comentó Headpool.

-Prometedlo- nos dijo Spidey, señalándonos a todos.-Prometedme que seréis lo más discretos posible mientras esperáis nuestro regreso.

Lady D, Kidpool, Headpool y yo intercambiamos miradas entre nosotros, ya que el hecho de pasar desapercibidos era desconocido para nosotros y de lo que solíamos hacer.

-Vale. De acuerdo- le dijo yo.-Seremos buenos hasta que volváis.

Spidey me miró con el ceño fruncido, seguramente no fiándose nada de mí, pero no le quedaba de otra más que fiarse de nosotros. A no ser que nos atara allí o algo.

-¿Tengo que permanecer con esta panda de locos?- soltó Deadpool marrón con disgusto.

-Los has estado aguantando durante días. No creo que te cueste aguantarlos un poco más- le dijo Spidey a este.

Con él empleaba un tono más comprensivo, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño a mí. ¿Qué queréis que os diga? No me gusta verlo tan simpático con otra gente cuando conmigo se mostraba tan cortante. A no ser que fuera ese su modo de demostrarme que yo era especial, actuando de un modo distinto conmigo.

Redpool apretó más fuerte la mano de su maestro, haciendo que este volviera la cabeza hacía él, pareciendo una escena de esas películas pastelosas de amor, al mismo tiempo que me hicieron sentir un poco de envidia al ver como se trataban.

-No tardaremos en volver- le dijo Redpool, aún sin soltarlo.

-Tarda lo que tengas que tardar. Después de todo, es complicado que veas a tu tía May en nuestra realidad.

Tuvo curiosidad para preguntar sobre ella, pero, tras saber que su Peter Parker estaba muerto y saber que Tony Stark era el rey de América, era preferible no saber nada más de su mundo. Estaba claro que aquel mundo era más loco que todos nosotros juntos.

Tras un poco más de remoloneo, Redpool finalmente soltó a su maestro y se acercó a Spidey, indicándole que podían marcharse ya.

-Nada raro- nos recordó Spidey antes de usar sus telarañas y marcharse.

En cuanto los dos se largaron con sus telarañas a otra parte, Lady D se acercó a mi, colocándose a mi lado.

-¿Qué tienes tú con ese pequeño niño?- me preguntó, apoyando su brazo en mi hombro.

-Estamos empezando una relación- le dije sin más, contemplando el paisaje que teníamos de la ciudad desde aquel lugar. Era una buena azotea.

-¿Y eso lo sabe él?- siguió preguntando Pechos, riéndose.

-¡Pues claro que lo sabe!- exclamé.-Hasta nos hemos acostado más de una vez.

-¿Te has acostado con ese chiquillo?- soltó Deadpool marrón de pronto, haciendo que volviéramos la cabeza hacía él, pareciendo alarmado.-No tiene más edad que Paul.

-En realidad, es dos años menor que Redpool- le dije.

-Pero, ¡¿cómo puedes hacer eso?!- me gritó este.-¡¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza?!

-¿Vergüenza? ¿Qué tiene que ver la vergüenza aquí?- preguntó Lady D.

-Es un menor. Se ha acostado con un menor de edad.

-Nos hemos acostado, no hacerle conducir un coche u obligado a beber- le dije.

-¿Cómo has sido capaz de algo así?- siguió diciéndome este.

-Oye, si estuvieras menos concentrado en el hecho de ver cuan estricto y recto puedes ser, te habrías dado cuenta ya de que Redpool quiere que tú también le des algo de caña- le dije.

-Creo que de eso hemos sido todos conscientes- dijo Headpool mientras Lady D y Kidpool asentían.

-Estáis todos enfermos- nos dijo Deadpool marrón.-Paul es solo un niño.

-¿Un chico de 17 años solo un niño? ¿Qué hacías tú con su edad?- le preguntó Pechos, pero instantes después alzó una mano para acallarlo.-Déjalo. No nos respondas a eso.

-Nadie que no quiera mucho a alguien se atrevería a cruzar un portal que no sabe a donde le lleva para ir en su busca- le dijo Kidpool.

Hasta el pequeño comprendía eso.

-Será mejor que esperemos callados hasta que ellos vuelvan- dijo aquel extraño Deadpool, cruzándose de brazos y dándonos la espalda, sin querer escuchar nada más.

Mientras él se hacía el vacío a sí mismo, nosotros comenzamos a ponernos al día, oyendo donde habían estado el grupo en ese tiempo que llevaba sin verlo y a cuantos nuevos Deadpool´s habían conocido a través de sus viajes.

Fue bueno reencontrarse con el grupo. Siempre era fantástico hablar con gente que estaba tan loca como uno mismo, cuando normalmente no podía hacerlo.

Para cuando Spidey y Redpool regresaron, ya nos habíamos contado todo, el Deadpool marrón se había sentado en la rampa de la Bea Arthur y ya estaba anocheciendo.

-Os habéis tomado vuestro tiempo- les solté en cuanto pisaron suelo.

-Tía May se ha puesto sentimental al saber que se marchaba y le ha hecho prometer que vendría de vez en cuando a verla- comentó Spidey.

Redpool miró hacía su maestro, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso para hacer aquello y este solo asintió, permitiéndoselo. Después de todo, solo era cruzar un portal interdimensional que ya sabían a donde iba.

-Bien. ¿Nos vamos ya?- preguntó Deadpool marrón, poniéndose en pie.

-Kidpool, ve calentando la nave- le pidió Lady D.

Este asintió y, arrastrando a Dogpool, que parecía haberse vuelto loco de nuevo al ver a Spidey en la azotea, consiguió que ambos entraran en la nave, seguidos de Headpool, el cual comentó que tenía hambre. Sí, aquella cabeza zombie era capaz de mascar lo que fuera, pero, ¿a dónde pensaba que se iba lo que comía?

-Creo que esto es un adiós- comentó Redpool, volviéndose hacía Spidey y hacía mí.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte- le dijo Spidey.-Me ha encantado saber que tengo un hermano menor, aunque sea más mayor que yo, en otra realidad.

Redpool le tendió la mano, pero Spidey hizo esta a un lado y le dio un abrazo, arrastrándome a mí también a aquella escena sacada de La Casa de la Pradera. Aunque, no me disgustó darle un abrazo a mi Spidey por petición suya, aunque hubiera un tercero por medio.

-Eres raro, pero no me ha molestado tanto conocerte como creí al principio- me dijo Redpool cuando nos soltamos.

-Bueno...eso es porque se me coge cariño rápido. A mi tampoco me ha molestado mucho dispararte.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Spidey, volviendo la cabeza hacía mí.-¿Cuando le has disparado?

-Hablaremos de eso después. Ahora nos estamos despidiendo, joder. Centrate- le dije.

-Cuidaos- nos pidió Redpool.-Este Deadpool está lo suficientemente loco como para ser capaz de dejar que lo maten por tí.

-Eso será si encuentran el modo de matarme- le dije yo, sonriendo.

Tras unos últimos apretanos de manos y de despedirnos de los Deadpool Corps, mientras el Deadpool de horrible traje marrón se despedía de nosotros con un movimiento de cabeza, todos se subieron en la Bea Arthur y despegaron de allí, de camino al portal por donde habían llegado aquellos dos.

Mientras, Spidey y yo contemplábamos su marcha desde aquella azotea, con mi brazo envolviendo sus hombros sin que este me apartara, sabiendo que no sería la última vez que nos veríamos con ninguno de ellos.

 **Fin del capitulo 14**

 **Y allá nuestro buen amigo Redpool, de vuelta con su maestro, de camino a casa, con todo el grupo rico y variado de los Deadpool Corps, un grupo que, sin duda, me encantaría ver en las películas. Fuera del comic ``Deadpool mata a Deadpool´´, no les he visto mucho, pero sí que les he cogido cariño rápido.**

 **Lo que me lleva al modo de llamarlos. Que nuestro Deadpool del universo 616 se haya pasado todo el rato llamando a Lady D (alias Wanda Wilson) Pechos se debe a que ese es el mote que este le puso. Y, si a ella le ha molestado mucho que la haya estado llamando así, tampoco lo he visto. Su ficha de personaje no es muy larga, como me pasa con las fichas de los demás Deadpools. Es como si nadie hubiera querido indagar mucho en ello.**

 **Como ese Deadpool marrón y Redpool me los inventé yo, al igual que su realidad, ahí he podido hacer todo lo que he querido, aunque han resultado ser los Deadpool más tranquilos que nadie haya visto jamás.**

 **Pero, en fin, ahora que ese extraño hijo del ADN del chico araña y de nuestro alocado Deadpool se ha ido, solo nos queda una cosa por saber antes de terminar esta historia; y es como van a ser las cosas entre Deadpool y Spiderman de ahora en adelante con su relación, teniendo en cuenta que ya se han acostado en más de una ocasión y que Spidey a demostrado que este no le es tan indiferente como quiere dar a entender.**

 **También advierto que el siguiente capitulo también será el ultimo. Lo sé. Está historia ha sido corto, pero nunca pretendí que fueran más de dos capítulos, así que todos los demás a partir de ahí han sido una extensión que no pretendía. Lo digo ya para que os vayáis haciendo a la idea. No quiero dar sustos a nadie.**

 **Bien. Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, Marvelitos. Como siempre, me despido de vosotros deseándoos que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos que estáis aquí, aún leyendo esta historia.**

 **Como ya os lo dije en el capitulo y, para evitar que a algún despistado se le haya olvidado, os recuerdo que este será el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, aunque no creo que sea la ultima que haga de esta pareja. Me ha gustado demasiado ponerme en la piel de Deadpool, viendo lo que siente por Spidey, y viendo todos los fanarts que he visto de ambos, así que no tardaré en venir a vosotros con otra historia de estos dos.**

 **Le estoy dando vueltas a una historia de ambos, contado desde tercera persona (como suelo escribir siempre) donde ambos sean los actores de estos dos personajes, que van a empezar a trabajar juntos en una colaboración de Fox y Marvel.**

 **Sí, en el fondo, todos nos gustaría que eso pasara. Pero esto irá de lo que ocurre delante y detrás de las cámaras. O, al menos, eso es en lo que estoy trabajando. Espero desarrollar la idea pronto.**

 **Bueno...será mejor que os deje con el capitulo ya. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 15**

… **...**

Después de la marcha de nuestro extraño hijo escapado de otra realidad, nuestro mundo volvió a su aburrida y, a veces, emocionante calma. De vez en cuando, había algunos malos que daban algo de vida a aquel pasar de días sosos, ya que Spidey había reforzado sus ventanas para que no entrara si él no quería, hasta el punto en el que llegué a echar de menos a Redpool.

Sí, a pesar de todo lo coñazo que era, de como me hablaba y me trataba como si fuera el mayor loco que hubiera conocido en su vida, al menos, si llamaba a la ventana y me inventaba algo, lo convencía para que me dejara entrar.

Spidey había estado restringiendo nuestro contacto intimo, diciendo que no podía tomarle cada vez que lo veía. Lo cual era completamente absurdo. Mi entrepierna demostraba que eso no era así, pero era cabezón y no había modo de convencerlo de lo contrario.

De vez en cuando, podía meterle mano cuando se despistaba, subirle aquella máscara y besarlo en algún rincón, notando como este temblaba contra mí. Incluso, en una ocasión, tras una valla publicitaria, después de haber conseguido detener un coche de borrachos, que había puesto en peligro a todas las personas que había en la calle, conseguí meter mis manos dentro de su traje, viendo como este solo podía apoyar las manos contra la parte oculta del cartel.

-Para, Wade- me pidió.

Pero a mi me sonó completamente a que siguiera y que hiciera que se derritiera del todo allí mismo.

No me llevó mucho dejarlo sin fuerzas, oyendo como aquellos deliciosos gemidos escapaban a través de su máscara mientras él trataba de no hacer sonido alguno.

Yo solo con aquel sonido y el roce contra su trasero, ya me sentía a punto de despegar, pero fuí un niño bueno en ese aspecto y me conformé con aquel simple contacto mientras notaba como él se dejaba ir.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- me preguntó este, de pronto, sacándome de aquel delicioso recuerdo.

Normalmente, cuando no me dejaba entrar en su cuarto, pero lo echaba de menos, me iba a la azotea de enfrente de su edificio y observaba su habitación para sentirme un poco mejor.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí?- le pregunté yo a mi vez.-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

-Wade, desde mi habitación se ve esta azotea. Veo cada vez que estás aquí, espiándome.

-Oh, vaya- murmuré.

¿Veis? En eso no había pensado, en si, yo podía verle a él, él podría verme a mi desde su cuarto.

Estaba sentado en el borde del edificio y este, vestido otra vez de Spiderman, el único modo en el que se me acercaba en publico, donde cualquiera pudiera vernos, se sentó a mi lado, algo que os aseguro que no hacía normalmente, haciendo que lo observara con atención.

-¿Tú también lo echas de menos?- me preguntó.

Y yo sabía de quién estaba hablando.

-¿A ese pesado, que solo rondaba por aquí y estaba pegado a tí todo el día?- le dije.-Tal vez... Un poquito.

-Me hacía ilusión saber que tenía un hermano- comentó Spidey, contemplando la ciudad.

-Yo no tengo hermanos, pero los Deadpool Corps es como una especie de familia para mí, así que puedo entenderte un poco. Pero no mucho. No hagas que me ponga celoso al saber que piensas mucho en él- le advertí.

Spidey se rió y supe que eso era lo que le hacía falta. Al parecer, el chico araña solo había querido hablar conmigo porque yo también había convivido con aquel chico y podría entender como se sentía.

-Oye, Wade- me dijo, haciendo que volviera la cabeza hacía él.-¿Cómo puedes soltar todo eso que dices que sientes por mí sin un mínimo de vergüenza?- me preguntó.

-Oh, chico. Descubrí hace mucho que la vergüenza no sirve de nada.

Spidey volvió la cabeza hacía mí, como si se preguntara si llevaba razón. Reflexionó sobre eso como un segundo y, luego, alzando su máscara, se giró hacía mi y alzó la mía.

-Pero, ¿qué dem...?

Eso fue todo lo que pude decir antes de que fuera el propio Spidey quién me besara a mí.

Era la primera vez en nuestra historia que era él el que me besaba a mí y no al revés, dejándome los ojos tan abiertos como dos huevos fritos.

Sin embargo, tras la sorpresa, yo sujeté su cara a mi vez y profundicé aquel inocente beso que este me estaba dando, solo labio sobre labio, hasta que conseguí invadir su boca.

A decir verdad, deberíamos haber pensando que cualquiera que se asomara a las ventanas del edificio de enfrente podría vernos, pero, si soy sincero, la idea de que alguien nos viera solo hizo que me pusiera más cachondo.

Cuando empecé a olvidarme que estábamos sentados en el borde de un edificio, intenté volverme más hacía él para poder envolverlo en mis brazos, oyendo como mi Spidey hacía de nuevo ese gemido lastimero desde el fondo de su garganta que hacía que tuviera unas ganas locas de devorarle por entero.

Giré más de la cuenta, porque, antes de darme cuenta, yo ya estaba volando hacía abajo, viendo como mi Spidey se había enganchado en la azotea con sus telarañas y lanzaba otras hacía mí.

Me sentí muy Gwen Stacy en ese momento, aunque la ventaja era que, si yo me partía el cuello, al menos sabíamos que podría curarme.

Cuando me sujetó, me golpee la cabeza contra el edificio cuando frené de repente, pero, a parte de un chichón, seguía entero mientras mi Spidey me subía de nuevo a la azotea, lo que ya era bastante bueno.

Si hubiera acabado cayendo contra el suelo, lo más seguro era que me hubiera reventado y habría tardado siglos en recuperarme del todo.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Spidey mientras me elevaba.

Ese pequeño cuerpo escondía tanta fuerza... ¡Ah! ¡Quería comérmelo cuanto antes!

-Sí- le dije.-¡No me arrepiento de nada!

-Pues yo me arrepiento de que seas tan payaso. ¿Por qué te moviste? ¿Se te había olvidado que estabas en una azotea o qué?

-Pues claro que se me había olvidado. Tú me has besado. Creo que se me ha olvidado hasta mi nombre.

-Eso es por el golpe que te has dado en la cabeza, idiota- me dijo este, ayudándome a subir.

Pero, en vez de soltar su mano en cuanto llegué a la azote, tomé más fuerte esa mano y le abracé contra mí.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?!- me gritó, removiéndose entre mis brazos.

-Aprovechando este momento a solas.

-Pero no hayas estás cosas sin avisar- se quejó el pequeño.

-Oh. ¡Eres tan adorable!- le dije, abrazándolo aún más fuerte contra mí.

-¡Wade, me vas a aplastar!

-No. Solo te estoy achuchando un poco.

-¡Wade, suelta!

-¿Por qué te haces ahora el duro? Me has besado- le recordé, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Vas a hacer que me arrepienta de eso?- me dijo, liberándose de mis brazos.

-No lo sé. Tú sabrás ¿Te arrepientes de que me hayas besado?

-Sí, si eso significa que vas a estar más encima de mí que antes.

-Ohhh. No sufras por eso. Yo también te dejaré que te pongas encima. Me puedes cabalgar como un buen vaquero.

Aquello pareció alterar por completo su cuerpo.

-Pero...¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?!- me gritó, temblando.

El problema era que no podía saber si temblaba por la rabia que parecía que le había causado lo que le había dicho o porque le había gustado la idea.

-¿No te gusta la idea?- le dije, acercándome a él de manera lenta y sensual que me caracterizaba.-Porque yo me lo he imaginado y ya te digo que me ha encantado lo que he visto.

-¡Estás loco si piensas que yo voy a hacer algo como eso!- me gritó Spidey, al parecer, olvidando que estábamos en la azotea de un edificio, donde cualquiera podría oírnos.

-¿Loco? Tal vez un poco, pero estoy seguro de que te encantaría. ¿No lo has probado nunca?

Spidey trató de retroceder, pero aquello era una azotea. ¿Qué tan lejos se pensaba que iba a poder llegar? A no ser que quisiera caer por el borde también.

-Yo no voy a hacer ninguna de las locuras que se te pasen por la cabeza- me espetó.

La ventaja que había en aquella conversación era que este aún tenía la máscara subida hasta la nariz, así que veía perfectamente como este estaba avergonzado con aquella conversación.

-Eso es porque aún no las probado, pequeño.

-Ni pienso probarlo- me dijo este, esquivándome cuando traté cogerle de la mano.

-¿Para qué huyes ahora? Si ya eres mío- le dije.

-No pienso hacer nada en una azotea. Y menos en esta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Temes que quién tú sabes y que no puede ser nombrada nos vea?

¿Habéis pillado la referencia a Harry Potter? Me encanta todo ese rollo de la magia. Me recodaban a nuestro Hechicero Mister Bigotes, aunque ya había comprobado que este no necesitaba varitas, como tampoco les hacía falta a los otros magos y brujas de nuestra realidad.

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir su nombre!- me advirtió.

-Pero si no la he nombrado.

Mi pequeña araña seguía tratando de huir de mí, sabiendo que si le atrapaba, me lo comería, pero no iba a poder huir eternamente.

-Creo que eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas- me espetó.

-¿Sabes lo ridículo que parece esto?- le solté yo.-El publico que nos esté viendo tiene que estar riéndose de nosotros al vernos así.

-¿Qué público? ¿De qué hablas?

-¡Deja de huir de él!- gritó alguien, haciéndonos volver la cabeza.

Como ya había supuesto, desde el edificio de enfrente, atraídos por nuestros gritos, se habían asomado algunos vecinos a las ventanas y la que había gritado parecía ser una adolescente, que llevaba una camiseta de Spiderman.

¡Genial! Ahora tenía animadoras.

Si Spidey había estado rojo antes, ahora parecía a punto de estallar cuando comprobó cuanta gente estaba observándonos, aunque ya sabéis que cuando yo le hablaba de publico, me estaba refiriendo a vosotros. Ni me había dado cuenta que toda aquella gente estaba allí, observando el espectáculo.

-¡No, no dejes que ese loco te toque!- gritó una vieja desde otra ventana.-¡Tú eres uno de nuestros héroes más respetados! ¡Él es solo un mercenario!

-¡Señora, me gano la vida como puedo!- le grité a mi vez.

¡¿Quién era ella para meterse con mi profesión?! ¡No sería el trabajo más bonito del mundo, pero era lo que se me daba bien! Y, haciendo referencia un pequeño lobezno en el que tenía mis ojos puesto para que ambos hiciéramos una peli, diré que era el mejor en mi trabajo y que no era bonito.

-Pero no les contestes- me espetó Spiderman, poniéndome la mano en el pecho para apartarme de aquel borde y que fuéramos menos visibles.

-¡Señora, esos dos se quieren!- le gritó otro vecino a la mujer que había hablado.

-¡Ese loco vestido de rojo solo quiere aprovecharse de él! ¡No tiene los cables bien puestos!- gritó otra persona, esta vez un hombre.

-¡¿Qué ha dicho de Cable?!- grité yo.

-Basta. No hables- dijo Spidey.

El chico parecía estar a punto de morir de vergüenza en aquellos momentos. Incluso estaba temblando un poco. Lo que me hacía pensar que temblaba mucho. Temblaba cuando tenía vergüenza, cuando estaba furioso y temblaba deliciosamente cuando estaba excitado. Era mi temblor favorito.

Sus vecinos siguieron con aquella charla un rato más, hablando sobre nuestra relación a gritos, de una ventana a otra, dejándome alucinando al ver como estos se estaban comportando.

No dudaba que dentro de poco hicieran un debate público sobre el tema. O que hicieran alguna encuesta en alguna revista, preguntando si podrían salir con Spiderman o no.

Si supieran que era solo un menor y que iba al instituto...

Peter me puso contra la pared donde estaba la puerta que daba a la azotea, para que sus vecinos ya no pudieran vernos, pero, viendo como este me había puesto contra la pared, con los brazos de él a cada lado de mí, me dieron ganas de deshacerme de los trajes y hacerlo allí mismo.

-Mira la que has liado- me acusó, asegurándose de que nadie nos vería allí..

-¿Yo? Si has sido tú el que ha gritado todo el rato- le dije, alzando las manos por su pecho hasta colocarlas en sus hombros.

Aquello hizo que volviera la cabeza hacía mí.

-¿Qué...estás haciendo?- preguntó, con la voz entrecortada.

Que fácil era de excitar. Con cualquier pequeña cosa, todo su cuerpo parecía ponerse en marcha, como si fuera la cosita más sensible que hubiera tenido entre las manos.

-¿Tú que crees que estoy haciendo?- le pregunté a mi vez, cruzando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo más a mi.

Recordemos que nuestras máscaras seguían levantadas.

-Si piensas que voy a hacer algo, con todos mis vecinos discutiendo sobre nosotros, es que estás más locos de lo que aparentas. Y eso ya es decir mucho- me soltó.

-Bueno...¿y no es más excitante saber que todos están ahí y que, tal vez, podrían oírnos o vernos?- le dije, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

-Tú alucinas- me espetó.

Pero tampoco era necesario que él me diera por completo su permiso para sujetar su nuca y hacer que se inclinara del todo hacía mi, besándolo de nuevo. Si hubiera esperado su permiso todas las veces anteriores, me habría muerto de viejo.

Y sí, recordad que yo no puedo morir.

Por un momento, se resistió, ¿cómo no? Como un buen chico, parecía en la obligación de fingir que no le gustaba todo lo que le hacía, pero, como siempre, no tardó mucho en abandonarse entre mis brazos, mientras los seguía aferrando, cuando mis labios se hicieron más insistentes, acariciando los suyos, haciendo que, poco a poco, no le quedara de otra más que rendirse ante mí y mi genial técnica.

Cuando le oí lanzar el primer gemido, noté como mi columna se estremecía de arriba a bajo y no me pude resistir a morder aquellos labios, haciéndole gruñir.

-¿Por qué me has mordido?- me preguntó, apartando la cabeza.

-Porque me vas a volver loco del todo- le susurré, tomando sus labios de nuevo.

Llevé una de mis manos hacía su pecho conforme profundizaba, notando como el cálido interior de su boca me acababa dando un recibimiento con gusto. O, al menos, así fue hasta que rocé la araña que había en su pecho.

De un mágico modo, el traje empezó a caer y Spidey se hizo hacía atrás, sujetándolo.

-¿Por qué has tenido que tocar ahí?- me espetó, tratando de colocar todo de nuevo en su sitio.

-¿Tiene abre fácil?- pregunté yo a mi vez.

Oh. Ese traje venía con truco. Que quién quiera bendiga a Stark. Por una vez en su vida, había hecho algo realmente útil.

Spidey debió de notar mi reacción al ver eso, porque se apresuró en colocarse de nuevo el traje y se alejó de mi, alzando una mano para que yo no me acercara.

-Aquí no va a pasar nada de lo que imaginas.

-¿Eso quiere decir que en otra parte sí?- le dije yo, echando mano a su cintura y pegándole a mi.-Pues vayamos hasta allí entonces.

Peter pareció dudar durante unos instantes, pero, incluso para mi propia sorpresa, mi pequeño arácnido lanzo su telaraña y nos sacó a los dos de allí, conduciéndome hacía una nave apartada de todo el mundo.

Y hasta aquí llegaré con nuestra historia. Nunca he sido de esos al que les encantara escribir. Pero tenía la necesidad de contar esta historia para que todo el mundo supiera que, por mucho que Spiderman me gritara en publico, por mucho que pudiera parecer que no había nada entre nosotros, a espaldas del publico, la historia es muy diferente.

Cuando estamos a solas, y digo a solas de verdad, ese pequeño se libera y nos damos amor del bueno el uno al otro durante todo el tiempo en que puedo mantenerlo en una cama.

Esa es la verdadera historia, detrás de la historia de Redpool. Como veis, yo siempre os cuento historias de amor, por mucha sangre o chistes que salgan.

Por si aún tenéis curiosidad por ese chico, en vez de centraros en lo importante y quedaros con el hecho de que acabo de decir que Spidey yo nos damos amor del bueno, os diré que Redpool se pasó de vez en cuando por nuestro mundo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Al parecer, su maestro también le estaba dando lo que necesitaba, a pesar de que aquel Deadpool marrón había asegurado que era solo un niño, y pasaba algún tiempo con mi Spidey.

En cierta forma, la familia de Spidey había crecido gracias a él y Redpool podía volver a pasar tiempo con su hermano. Era como si se necesitaran el uno al otro.

Por supuesto, nunca los dejaba demasiado a solas. Una cosa era que se llevaran muy bien y otra permitid demasiada intimidad con este. Normalmente, siempre besaba a Spidey delante de él, marcando territorio, por mucho que Peter me gritara. Pero Redpool solo solía reírse, diciéndonos que no habíamos cambiado nada.

Seguía teniéndole algo de manía a Stark porque Peter se negaba a quitar los posters de Ironman que tenía en su cuarto, por mucho que supiera que aquello me molestaba.

Aunque, cuando jugábamos en su habitación, aprovechando las raras ocasiones en las que tía May no estaba, sonreía hacía los posters, diciéndoles que el chico era solo mio, por mucho juguetito que le comprara el ricachón.

Aunque felicité al multimillonario por aquel traje que le había hecho la siguiente vez que lo ví. No sabéis lo agradecido que estaba al saber que solo tenía que tocar su pecho para que el traje cayera y lo tuviera desnudo en unos segundo ante mí.

Pero, aquí os dejo. Tras contaros lo apasionante historia de como me hice con el corazón y el cuerpo de mi Spidey, me retiro.

Aún hay demasiados culos que tengo que patear.

Pero nunca se sabe. A lo mejor, en el futuro, vuelvo a vosotros para traeros más magnificas historias. Como que Spidey y yo hemos podido tener un hijo o algo así.

Nunca se sabía. Después de todo, solo somos los personajes de un cómic.

 **Fin del fanfic.**

 **Bueno, Marvelitos. Espero que todo en esta historia os haya gustado y que, a pesar de que a lo mejor el final haya llegado antes de lo que os creíais, todo os haya gustado. A veces, ha sido fácil estar en la mente de Deadpool, otras veces no. Dependía de las escenas o como me encontrara yo para poder conseguir conectar con él.**

 **Pero lo importante es lo que él ya ha dicho; a pesar de que siempre veamos a Spiderman regañándole, apartándose, tratando de guardar las distancias con él, es todo fachada. En el fondo, lejos de los ojos de todo el mundo, Spidey acepta a Deadpool y está en una relación con él. Por eso nunca le duran mucho las novias. Son solo teatro para que nadie sospeche.**

 **No, no es verdad. Pero, ¿a qué estaría genial que lo fuera? De verdad que me gustaría verlos a ambos bajo el mismo universo compartido, a pesar de saber que Marvel ya ha dicho que su universo ya es lo bastante grande como para estar buscando uniones con otras compañías. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que Marvel y Fox van a colaborar para hacer la futura serie de mutantes llamada ``Legión´´, nunca se sabe lo que podría acabar pasando. Con suerte, estaremos vivos para cumplir nuestro sueño.**

 **Y, si no, siempre estaremos hay los fans, dispuesto a escribir fanfics y a hacer fanarts hasta que se nos caiga las manos.**

 **Como ya no tengo nada más que añadir y ya os he dado un adelanto de mi siguiente historia Spideypool arriba, sin saber cuando empezaré a subirla, me despido de todos. Manteneos sanos y nos seguiremos leyendo en las siguientes historias que acabe haciendo. Hasta pronto a todos los Marvelitos. Cuidaos.**


End file.
